All Yours
by Ana2Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno tem 24 anos e acaba de conseguir um emprego em uma das maiores agências de publicidade dos Estados Unidos. Tudo parece correr de acordo com o plano, até que ela conhece o jovem bilionário Sasuke Uchiha, o homem mais sexy que ela — e provavelmente qualquer outra pessoa — já viu.
1. Moreno Perigoso

_**All Yours**_

 **-X-**

 **1 - Moreno Perigoso**

 **Adaptado Por Thummy Hyuga**

"A gente devia ir até um bar comemorar."

A declaração enfática de meu amigo Sai, com quem eu dividia um apartamento, não foi nada surpreendente. Ele estava sempre disposto a comemorar, mesmo as coisas mais insignificantes. Sempre considerei isso parte de seu charme.

"Sair pra beber um dia antes de começar num emprego novo com certeza não é uma boa ideia."

"Vamos lá, Sakura."

Sai sentou no chão da sala do nosso novo apartamento, em meio à bagunça da mudança, e abriu seu sorriso irresistível. Fazia dias que só cuidávamos da arrumação, e ainda assim ele estava lindo. Com seu corpo esguio, cabelos escuros e olhos negros, Sai era o tipo de homem cuja aparência, quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, raramente era algo menos do que incrível. Isso me deixaria com raiva, se ele não fosse a pessoa que eu mais adorava no mundo.

"Não estou dizendo pra gente encher a cara", ele insistiu. "Só uma ou duas tacinhas de vinho. A gente pega o happy hour e volta pra casa lá pelas oito."

"Não sei se vou ter tempo." Apontei para minha calça de ioga e meu top de ginástica. "Depois que eu cronometrar a caminhada até o trabalho, vou pra academia."

"É só andar depressa e malhar mais depressa." A expressão de Sai, com as sobrancelhas cuidadosamente curvadas em um arco perfeito, me fez rir. Nunca perdi a esperança de que seu rosto incrível aparecesse um dia em outdoors e revistas de moda do mundo inteiro. Qualquer que fosse sua expressão, ele era um arraso.

"Que tal amanhã, depois do trabalho?", ofereci em troca. "Se eu conseguir sobreviver ao primeiro dia, aí sim vamos ter o que comemorar."

"Combinado. Hoje vou estrear a cozinha nova fazendo o jantar."

"Hã..." Cozinhar era um dos prazeres de Sai mas não um de seus talentos. "Legal."

Afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seu rosto, ele me olhou com um sorriso.

"A gente tem uma cozinha de fazer inveja à maioria dos restaurantes. Não tem erro ali."

Não muito convencida, eu me despedi com um aceno, decidida a me esquivar da conversa sobre a cozinha. Desci para o térreo de elevador e sorri para o porteiro quando ele abriu a porta pra mim.

Assim que pus o pé para fora, fui envolvida pelos aromas e ruídos de Manhattan, que me convidavam a sair e explorar. Eu não estava apenas do outro lado do país em relação à minha antiga casa em San Diego — parecia estar em outro mundo. Duas metrópoles importantes — uma infinitamente amena e sensualmente preguiçosa, a outra pulsando como um organismo vivo carregado de uma energia frenética. Nos meus sonhos, eu me imaginava em um pequeno e charmoso prédio no Brooklyn, mas, por ser uma boa menina, acabei no Upper West Side. Se não fosse o Sai, eu estaria completamente sozinha em um apartamento enorme que custa por mês mais do que a maioria das pessoas ganha em um ano.

Iruka, o outro porteiro, me cumprimentou tirando o quepe.

"Boa noite, senhorita Haruno. Vai precisar de um táxi esta noite?"

"Não, obrigada, Iruka." Bati no chão com os amortecedores do meu tênis de ginástica. "Vou sair pra caminhar."

Ele sorriu.

"Esfriou um pouquinho agora no fim da tarde. O tempo está gostoso."

"Disseram-me pra aproveitar o mês de junho, antes que comece o calor de verdade."

"Um ótimo conselho, senhorita Haruna."

Ao me afastar da fachada envidraçada e moderna que de alguma forma não destoava da idade do edifício e da vizinhança, desfrutei da relativa tranquilidade da rua arborizada antes de chegar à agitação e ao trânsito intenso da Broadway.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças de me adaptar rapidamente, mas por enquanto me sentia uma falsa novaiorquina.

Eu tinha um apartamento e um emprego, mas ainda não me sentia segura o bastante para me aventurar no metrô, e não tinha me acostumado a acenar ostensivamente para os táxis. Enquanto caminhava, eu tentava não parecer impressionada e atônita, mas era difícil. Havia _tanta coisa_ para ver e experimentar.

O estímulo sensorial era atordoante — o cheiro da fumaça dos escapamentos misturado com o da comida dos carrinhos dos ambulantes; os gritos dos camelôs se infiltrando na música dos artistas de rua; a impressionante variedade de rostos, estilos e sotaques; as maravilhas arquitetônicas... E os carros.

 _Minha nossa_.

O fluxo frenético de carros, sempre grudados uns nos outros, era algo que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Havia sempre uma ambulância, uma viatura ou um caminhão de bombeiros tentando romper a torrente de táxis amarelos com o uivo eletrônico de sirenes ensurdecedoras.

Fiquei impressionada com os ruidosos caminhões de lixo que se arremessavam em ruas estreitas de mão única e com os entregadores que encaravam a massa compacta de veículos, com prazos rigorosos a cumprir.

Os verdadeiros nova-iorquinos nem reparavam em tudo isso — a cidade para eles era familiar e confortável como um velho par de sapatos.

Eles não viam as ondas de vapor escapando dos bueiros e saídas de ar com um encanto carregado de romantismo, nem pareciam notar quando o chão tremia sob seus pés com a passagem do metrô — ao contrário de mim, que sorria como uma idiota e encolhia os dedos dos pés.

Nova York era um caso de amor totalmente novo para mim.

Eu estava embasbacada e não conseguia esconder.

Tive que me esforçar bastante para manter uma atitude indiferente enquanto me dirigia ao local em que ia trabalhar.

Pelo menos em termos profissionais, as coisas estavam acontecendo da maneira como eu queria. Meu desejo era ganhar a vida com base em meus próprios méritos, o que significava começar por baixo.

A partir da manhã seguinte, eu seria a assistente de Suigetsu Hozuke na Sabaku's, uma das maiores agências de propaganda dos Estados Unidos.

Meu padrasto, o magnata do setor financeiro Danzou Shimura, não gostou nada da ideia — na opinião dele, se eu fosse menos orgulhosa, poderia trabalhar para algum amigo dele e colher os benefícios inerentes a esse tipo de proximidade.

"Você é teimosa como seu pai", ele falou. "Ele vai demorar a vida inteira para conseguir pagar seu financiamento estudantil com o que ganha como policial."

Esse foi outro motivo de disputa, e meu pai se recusou terminantemente a ceder.

"De jeito nenhum outro homem vai pagar pela educação da minha filha", respondeu Kizashi Haruno quando Danzou fez sua proposta.

Ele ganhou meu respeito com essa atitude. E acho que o de Danzou também, embora ele nunca vá admitir isso. Eu entendia o lado dos dois, porque queria pagar eu mesma pelos meus estudos... Mas não teve jeito. Para meu pai, era uma questão de honra. Minha mãe não quis se casar com ele, mas isso não diminuiu sua determinação em agir como pai em toda e qualquer situação. Como remoer frustrações do passado nunca leva a nada, concentrei-me na tarefa de chegar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível. Decidi cronometrar o trajeto em um horário de pico de uma segunda-feira, e fiquei satisfeita por conseguir chegar ao Uchiha's Building, sede da Sabaku's, em menos de meia hora.

Inclinei a cabeça e segui o contorno do edifício até encontrar o azul do céu. O Uchiha's era absolutamente fenomenal — uma torre imponente com um brilho safírico que parecia chegar até as nuvens. Nas entrevistas que fiz ali, vi que o outro lado das portas giratórias ornadas com cobre era tão suntuoso quanto seu exterior, com piso e paredes revestidos de mármore dourado e mesas e catracas de alumínio polido. Tirei meu novíssimo crachá do bolso da calça e mostrei para os dois seguranças de terno escuro sentados à mesa. Eles me barraram assim mesmo, sem dúvida por eu estar muito malvestida para aquele ambiente, mas depois me deixaram entrar.

Após subir os vinte andares de elevador, pude fazer uma estimativa do tempo de viagem de casa até o trabalho. Nada mal.

Eu estava saindo do elevador quando vi uma morena bonita e muito bem arrumada passar pela catraca sem levantar devidamente a bolsa, que ficou enroscada e se abriu, provocando um dilúvio de dinheiro sobre o chão. As moedas caíram e saíram rolando alegremente — e as pessoas que passavam se esquivavam do caos e seguiam em frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Em um gesto de compaixão, eu me curvei para ajuda-la a recolher o dinheiro, junto com um segurança que havia tido o mesmo impulso.

"Obrigada", ela disse, abrindo um breve sorriso no rosto quase coberto pelos cabelos.

Retribuí o sorriso. "Imagina. Essas coisas acontecem."

Eu tinha acabado de me agachar para alcançar uma moedinha que fora parar perto da entrada quando dei de cara com um luxuoso par de sapatos Oxford, encimado por uma elegante calça preta. Esperei um pouco para que aquele homem saísse do caminho, mas, como ele não se mexia, levantei a cabeça para ampliar meu campo de visão. O terno feito sob medida já era suficiente para deixar meus sinais de alerta ligados, mas era o corpo alto e esguio por baixo dele que o tornava sensacional. Ainda assim, apesar de toda aquela demonstração impressionante de masculinidade, foi só quando vi seu rosto que percebi o que havia de fato diante de mim.

 _Uau_. Simplesmente... _Uau_.

Em um gesto cheio de elegância, ele se agachou bem de frente para mim. Com toda aquela beleza masculina ao alcance dos meus olhos, tudo o que eu podia fazer era encarar.

Admirada.

Foi então que o espaço que havia entre nós desapareceu. Ao olhar para mim, ele mudou... Como se um escudo tivesse sido removido de seus olhos, revelando uma força vital esmagadora que me fez perder o fôlego. O magnetismo poderoso que ele exalava se intensificou, transformando-se em uma impressão quase tangível de uma energia vigorosa e inesgotável. Reagindo puramente por instinto, eu me inclinei para trás. E caí de bunda no chão. Meus cotovelos latejavam violentamente pelo baque contra o piso de mármore, mas a dor passou quase despercebida. Eu estava mais preocupada em olhar, hipnotizada por aquele homem na minha frente. Seus cabelos de um negro marcante emolduravam um rosto de tirar o fôlego. Sua estrutura óssea faria um escultor chorar de alegria, e sua boca de contornos firmes, seu nariz retilíneo e seus olhos onix intensos lhe conferiam uma beleza selvagem.

A não ser pelos olhos ligeiramente estreitados, sua fisionomia denotava uma impassibilidade total. Tanto sua camisa como seu terno eram pretos, mas a gravata combinava perfeitamente com o brilho da íris. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e inquisidores, e estavam pregados em mim. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte; meus lábios se abriram parcialmente com a aceleração da respiração. Seu cheiro era tentador. Não era colônia.

Loção corporal, talvez. Ou xampu. O que quer que fosse, era inebriante, assim como ele. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mostrando suas abotoaduras de ônix e um relógio que aparentava ser caro. Inspirando tremulamente, pus a mão sobre a dele. Minha pulsação disparou quando ele a apertou. Seu toque era como uma onda de eletricidade, que subiu pelo meu braço e arrepiou os pelos da minha nuca. Por um momento ele permaneceu imóvel, com uma ruga preenchendo o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas absurdamente bem desenhadas.

"Está tudo bem?"

Sua voz era suave e refinada, com um toque de rouquidão que fez meu estômago gelar. Era uma evocação ao sexo. Ao que o sexo tinha de melhor. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que poderia ter um orgasmo só de ouvi-lo falar.

Meus lábios estavam ressecados, então passei a língua por eles antes de responder:

"Sim".

Ele se levantou com uma notável economia de gestos, puxando-me junto para cima. Continuamos nos encarando, porque eu não conseguia olhar para outra coisa. Ele era mais jovem do que imaginei a princípio. Meu palpite seria menos de trinta, mas seus olhos pareciam muito mais experientes. Implacavelmente inteligentes e afiados. Era como se eu estivesse sendo atraída para ele, como se houvesse uma corda em torno da minha cintura me arrastando de forma lenta, mas inexorável em sua direção. Piscando para despertar dessa espécie de delírio, eu o soltei. Ele não era apenas lindo, era... Fascinante.

O tipo de cara que faz uma mulher querer abrir sua camisa com um único puxão e ver os botões irem abaixo junto com as inibições. Olhei para seu terno civilizado, requintado e absurdamente caro e só consegui pensar em uma trepada violenta, de rasgar os lençóis.

Ele se abaixou para apanhar o crachá que eu nem percebi que havia derrubado, libertando-me de seu olhar irresistível. Meu cérebro lutava para voltar a funcionar normalmente.

Fiquei irritada por me sentir tão desconcertada enquanto ele parecia tranquilo e controlado.

E por quê?

Porque eu estava deslumbrada, ora essa.

Ele me olhou lá de baixo, e essa posição — ele praticamente ajoelhado na minha frente — fez com que eu quase perdesse o equilíbrio novamente. Enquanto se levantava, seus olhos permaneciam fixos nos meus.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? É melhor você sentar um pouco."

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Que maravilha parecer insegura e estabanada diante do homem mais confiante e elegante que já conheci.

"Eu só perdi o equilíbrio. Está tudo bem."

Ao desviar os olhos, vi a mulher que havia derrubado no chão o dinheiro. Ela agradeceu ao segurança que a ajudou e então se virou para falar comigo, desculpando-se enfaticamente.

Virei para ela e estendi a mão com o punhado de moedas que havia pego, mas seu olhar tinha se voltado para o deus de terno, e ela imediatamente se esqueceu de mim. Depois de um tempo, simplesmente fui até ela e despejei as moedas dentro da bolsa.

Então arrisquei outra olhada e o encontrei voltado na minha direção, ignorando a moça e seus agradecimentos.

 _Para ele_.

Não para mim, a pessoa que de fato havia ajudado. Levantei minha voz acima da dela.

"Você poderia devolver meu crachá, por favor?"

Ele estendeu a mão para me devolver.

Apesar de eu ter me esforçado para pegá-lo de volta sem nenhum contato físico, seus dedos resvalaram nos meus, fazendo com que aquela sensação de eletricidade voltasse a circular pelo meu corpo.

"Obrigada", murmurei antes de passar por ele e tomar o caminho da rua pela porta giratória. Parei um pouco na calçada, inspirando profundamente o ar de Nova York, que recendia a um milhão de coisas, algumas boas, outras tóxicas. Havia um Bentley estacionado na frente do prédio, e eu observei meu reflexo nas janelas escuras e impecavelmente limpas daquele carrão. Eu estava vermelha, e meus olhos verdes pareciam especialmente radiantes. Aquele rosto era familiar para mim — era o que eu via no espelho do banheiro antes de ir para a cama com um homem.

Era o meu olhar de estou-pronta-pra-foder, e não deveria estar estampado na minha cara naquele momento, de jeito nenhum.

 _Meu Deus. Controle-se._

Cinco minutos com o Sr Moreno Perigoso e eu já estava me sentindo dominada por um impulso impaciente e inquietante. Era capaz de sentir seu toque, e um desejo inexplicável de voltar para o lugar onde ele estava. Eu poderia argumentar que ainda não havia terminado o que tinha ido fazer no Uchiha's, mas sabia que ia me arrepender depois.

Quantas vezes eu ainda precisaria fazer papel de idiota em um único dia?

"Já chega", disse baixinho para mim mesma. "Hora de ir."

As buzinas ressoavam em meio à disputa milimétrica dos táxis por espaço, interrompidas pelo guinchar dos freios diante de pedestres corajosos o bastante para pisar no cruzamento segundos antes de o sinal fechar. Então começava a gritaria, uma explosão de insultos e gestos que na verdade não era motivada por nenhum ódio real. Em poucos segundos, ambas as partes se esqueceriam de tais diálogos, que eram apenas mais uma forma de expressão do modo de vida da cidade. Quando voltei a me misturar ao intenso tráfego de pedestres para ir à academia, minha boca se sentiu tentada a abrir um sorriso.

 _Ah, Nova York_ , pensei, sentindo-me à vontade novamente, _você é demais_.

Minha ideia era fazer o aquecimento na esteira e matar o restante do tempo me exercitando em alguns aparelhos, mas, quando vi que a aula de _kickboxing_ para iniciantes estava para começar, decidi me juntar aos alunos que aguardavam. Quando a aula terminou, senti que havia retomado o controle sobre mim. Meus músculos tremiam, e eu me sentia cansada na medida certa, com a certeza de que dormiria como uma pedra quando me deitasse.

"Você foi muito bem."

Limpei o suor do rosto com uma toalha e olhei para o jovem que havia falado comigo. Magro, embora com uma musculatura bem definida, ele tinha olhos castanhos bem vivos e uma pele morena impecável, café com leite. Seus cílios eram grossos e longos, de fazer inveja, mas os cabelos eram em forma de tigela, dando a ele um visual estranho.

"Obrigada." Minha boca se contorceu num lamento. "Está na cara que é a minha primeira vez, né?"

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Maito Gai"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Você leva jeito, Sakura. Com um pouco mais de treino ninguém vai ter coragem de encarar você. Em uma cidade como Nova York, saber se defender é fundamental."

Ele apontou para o quadro de cortiça pendurado na parede. Estava coberto de folhetos e cartões de visita. Apanhou uma folha de um bloco de papel fluorescente e ofereceu para mim.

"Já ouviu falar em krav maga?"

"Vi em um filme da Jennifer Lopez."

"Sou professor e adoraria ensinar você, Aí tem meu site e o telefone da minha academia."

Gostei da abordagem dele. Foi bem direta, assim como seu olhar, e o sorriso era autêntico. Imaginei que estivesse querendo me paquerar, mas, se era essa a intenção, ele disfarçou bem o suficiente para me deixar em dúvida.

Gai cruzou os braços, exibindo seus bíceps bem delineados. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde sem mangas e uma bermuda comprida (também verde). Seu tênis tinha a aparência surrada dos calçados realmente confortáveis, e era possível ver as tatuagens tribais que se estendiam até pouco abaixo de seu pescoço.

"No site tem todos os horários. Você pode assistir a uma aula, só pra ver se gosta."

"Vou pensar a respeito, pode deixar."

"Muito bem." Ele estendeu a mão e me cumprimentou com firmeza e confiança. "Espero ver você de novo."

(...)

Um cheiro maravilhoso se espalhava pelo apartamento quando cheguei, e a voz de Adele saía cheia de emoção das caixas de som, cantando "Chasing Pavements".

Olhei para o outro lado da sala integrada com a cozinha e vi Sai balançando ao som da música enquanto mexia alguma coisa perto dele.

No balcão, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças, uma delas pela metade.

"Ei", eu chamei ao me aproximar. "O que você está fazendo aí? Dá tempo de tomar banho primeiro?"

Ele serviu o vinho na outra taça e a arrastou pelo balcão até mim com movimentos seguros e elegantes. Olhando para Sai, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que ele passou a infância entre temporadas com a mãe viciada em drogas e lares adotivos, e a adolescência em reformatórios juvenis e centros de reabilitação estatais.

"Macarrão à bolonhesa. E deixe o banho para mais tarde, já está pronto. Se divertiu bastante?"

"Lá na academia, sim." Puxei um dos banquinhos de madeira do balcão e me sentei.

Contei a ele sobre a aula de _kickboxing_ e sobre Maito Gai.

"Quer ir comigo?"

"Krav maga?", Sai balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é moleza, não. Eu ficaria cheio de hematomas e acabaria perdendo alguns trabalhos. Mas posso ir com você até lá, pro caso do sujeito ser um maníaco."

Fiquei calada enquanto ele despejava o macarrão no escorredor.

"Um maníaco?"

Meu pai havia me ensinado muito sobre os homens — por isso eu sabia que o deus e terno era encrenca certa. As pessoas costumam sorrir quando ajudam alguém, como uma forma de criar uma ligação momentânea para quebrar o gelo. Por outro lado, eu também não tinha sorrido para ele.

"Gata", disse Sai, tirando as tigelas da prateleira, "você é uma mulher sexy e deslumbrante. Duvido da masculinidade de qualquer homem que resista à tentação de chamar você pra sair assim que tem a chance." Agradeci franzindo o nariz para ele.

Ele me serviu uma tigela contendo pequenos tubos de macarrão cobertos com um molho ralo de tomate com pedaços de carne moída empelotada e ervilha. "Você não para de pensar em alguma coisa. O que é?"

Hum... Peguei o cabo do garfo enfiado na tigela e decidi não fazer nenhum comentário sobre a comida. "Acho que hoje vi o homem mais lindo do planeta. Talvez o mais lindo da história do planeta."

"Ah, é? Pensei que fosse eu. Conte mais." Sai preferiu ficar do outro lado do balcão e comer em pé.

Esperei que ele desse algumas garfadas na gororoba antes de criar coragem e experimentar. "Não tem muito mais pra contar, na verdade. Caí de bunda no saguão do Uchiha's e ele me deu uma mão."

"Alto ou baixo? Loiro ou moreno? Forte ou magro? E a cor dos olhos?"

Empurrei minha segunda garfada goela abaixo com um gole de vinho. "Alto. Moreno. Magro _e_ forte. Olhos negros. Podre de rico, a julgar pelas roupas e pelos acessórios. E incrivelmente sexy. Você sabe como é: alguns caras bonitos não mexem com os hormônios da gente, enquanto outros não tão bonitos têm um _sex appeal_ absurdo. Esse cara tinha as duas coisas."

Senti um frio na barriga como quando o Moreno Perigoso tocou em mim. Lembrei do seu rosto com uma clareza cristalina. Deveria ser proibido um homem ser tão estonteante. Eu ainda estava me recuperando dos danos que ele havia provocado nos meus neurônios.

Sai apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e se inclinou para mim, com sua franja comprida cobrindo um de seus olhos verdes e faiscantes. "E o que aconteceu depois que ele ajudou você a levantar?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Nada."

"Nada?"

"Fui embora."

"Quê? Não rolou nem uma paquera?"

Comi mais uma garfada. Na verdade, a comida não estava ruim. Ou então era eu que estava morrendo de fome. "Ele não era do tipo que dá pra paquerar, Sai."

"Não existe essa história de gente que não dá pra paquerar. Até as pessoas casadas e felizes gostam de uma paquera inofensiva de vez em quando."

"Esse cara não tinha nada de inofensivo", eu disse num tom seco.

"Ah, sei." Sai balançou a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido. "Esses são divertidos, mas é melhor não se envolver com eles."

Sai obviamente sabia do que estava falando; homens e mulheres de todas as idades se atiravam a seus pés. Ainda assim, de alguma forma ele conseguia fazer sempre a escolha errada. Já tinha sido traído, perseguido obsessivamente, aturado ameaças de suicídio... O que quer que pudesse acontecer, já tinha acontecido com ele.

"Não vejo como eu poderia me divertir com esse cara", continuei. "Ele era intenso demais. Mesmo assim, aposto que ele deve ser incrível na cama, com toda aquela intensidade."

"É assim que se fala. Esqueça o cara real. Use o rosto dele nas suas fantasias e faça com que nelas ele seja perfeito."

Preferia mantê-lo longe dos meus pensamentos de toda e qualquer maneira, então mudei de assunto. "Você tem algum trabalho amanhã?"

"Claro." Sai me passou os detalhes de sua programação para o dia seguinte, mencionando anúncios para uma marca de jeans, produtos de bronzeamento, cuecas e colônias.

Esqueci de todo o resto e me concentrei nele e no seu sucesso cada vez maior. A demanda por Sai crescia diariamente, e ele estava ganhando entre fotógrafos e clientes uma reputação de profissionalismo e dedicação. Eu estava felicíssima por ele, e muito orgulhosa. Sai havia conquistado muito, depois de ter sofrido um bocado.

Apenas depois do jantar percebi duas enormes caixas de presente encostadas no sofá.

"O que é isso aí?"

"Isso aí", Sai respondeu, acompanhando-me até a sala, "é o máximo."

Percebi imediatamente que aquilo era coisa de Danzou e minha mãe. O dinheiro era algo de que minha mãe precisava para ser feliz, e para minha sorte Danzou, o marido número três, era capaz de suprir essa necessidade e muitas outras também. Diversas vezes desejei que isso a fizesse sossegar, mas minha mãe nunca aceitou bem o fato de eu ter outro

tipo de relação com o dinheiro.

"O que foi agora?"

Sai jogou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros — algo facílimo para ele, que era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que eu. "Não seja ingrata. O cara ama sua mãe. Adora mimá-la, e ela adora mimar você. Não importa o que você pense, ele não faz essas coisas por você. Danzou faz tudo isso por ela."

Concordei soltando um suspiro. "O que temos aí?"

"Roupas chiques para o jantar beneficente de sábado. Um vestido arrasador para você e um smoking Brioni pra mim, porque comprar presentes pra mim é o que ele faz por você. O fato de eu estar aqui pra ouvir você reclamar da vida melhora um pouco esse seu mau humor."

"Isso é verdade. Ainda bem que ele sabe disso."

"Claro que sabe. Danzou não seria um zilionário se não soubesse de tudo." Sai me pegou pela mão e me arrastou até lá. "Então. Dá só uma olhada."

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, às dez para as nove, atravessei a porta giratória do saguão do Uchiha's. Para causar uma boa impressão no meu primeiro dia, tinha ido vestida com um tubinho básico e sapatos pretos de salto alto para combinar, que substituíram meus tênis de caminhada durante a subida do elevador. Meus cabelos ruivos, de um tom rosado estavam presos em um coque muito bem-feito, que parecia um número oito estilizado, uma cortesia de Sai. Eu não tinha

o menor jeito para penteados, mas ele era capaz de criar obras-primas glamorosas. Estava usando também o colar de pérolas miúdas que meu pai havia me dado como presente de formatura e um Rolex, oferecimento de Danzou e minha mãe. Até cheguei a pensar que estava me preocupando demais com a aparência, mas assim que pisei no saguão lembrei que tinha me esborrachado naquele chão usando roupa de ginástica e fiquei agradecida por não me parecer em _nada_ com aquela garota estabanada.

Os dois seguranças não pareceram ter me reconhecido quando mostrei o crachá a caminho das catracas.

Vinte andares acima, lá estava eu no hall de entrada da Sabaku's.

Diante de mim havia uma parede de vidro à prova de balas, emoldurando a porta dupla que levava à recepção. A recepcionista, sentada a uma mesa em formato de lua crescente, viu meu crachá através do vidro. Ela acionou o botão para destravar a porta, e eu o guardei.

"Olá, Tenten", eu cumprimentei enquanto entrava, admirando sua blusa vermelha.

Ela era morena, de origem asiática, com certeza, e muito bonita. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, grossos e bem presos em dois coques. Seus olhinhos puxados eram castanhos e calorosos, e seus lábios, fartos e naturalmente rosados.

"Sakura, oi. Suigetsu ainda não chegou, mas você sabe aonde ir, certo?"

"Com certeza." Despedindo-me com um aceno, entrei pelo corredor à esquerda da recepção e, no final, virei de novo à esquerda para chegar a um antigo espaço aberto que havia sido subdividido em baias. Uma delas era a minha, e fui direto até ela.

Guardei minha bolsa e a sacola com os tênis de caminhada na última gaveta da minha mesa de metal e liguei o computador. Eu tinha levado também algumas coisas para personalizar meu espaço. Uma delas era uma montagem emoldurada de três fotos — eu e Sai em Coronado Beach, minha mãe e Danzou no iate dele na Riviera Francesa e meu pai fardado em uma viatura de polícia de Oceanside, Califórnia. Outra era um arranjo de flores bem colorido que Sai havia me dado como presente de primeiro dia de trabalho. Coloquei um ao lado do outro e me recostei na cadeira para visualizar o conjunto.

"Bom dia, SaI."

Fiquei em pé imediatamente para falar com meu chefe. "Bom dia, senhor Hozuki."

"Pode me chamar de Suigetsu, por favor. Venha comigo até minha sala."

Eu o segui pelo corredor estreito, mais uma vez pensando em como era agradável olhar para meu novo chefe, com sua pele clara e radiante, seu cavanhaque bem aparado e seus risonhos. Suigetsu tinha um maxilar anguloso e um sorriso

charmosamente desalinhado. Era magro e elegante, e sua postura segura inspirava confiança e respeito.

Ele apontou para uma das duas cadeiras posicionadas diante de sua mesa de vidro com estrutura cromada e esperou que eu me sentasse para se ajeitar em sua cadeira. Contra o pano de fundo dos arranha-céus da cidade, Suigetsu parecia bem-sucedido e poderoso. Na verdade, ele era apenas um gerente de contas júnior, e seu escritório parecia um armário em

comparação aos ocupados por diretores e demais executivos, mas ainda assim a vista era impressionante.

Ele se recostou e sorriu. "Já está tudo ajeitado no novo apartamento?"

Fiquei surpresa por ele ter se lembrado — positivamente surpresa. Eu o conheci quando fiz minha segunda entrevista para o emprego e gostei dele logo de cara.

"Na medida do possível", respondi. "Ainda tem algumas caixas espalhadas aqui e ali."

"Você veio de San Diego, não é? Uma bela cidade, mas muito diferente de Nova York. Está sentindo falta das palmeiras?"

"Estou sentindo falta do ar mais seco. É difícil acostumar com a umidade daqui."

"Espere só o verão começar." Ele sorriu. "Então... é seu primeiro dia, e você é minha primeira assistente, o que significa que a gente vai ter que trabalhar à base de tentativa e erro. Não estou acostumado a delegar tarefas, mas tenho certeza de que logo pego o jeito."

Eu me senti instantaneamente à vontade. "Mal posso esperar para receber tarefas."

"Ter você por aqui é um passo importante pra mim, Sakura. Quero que seja feliz trabalhando aqui. Você toma café?"

"O café está na base da minha pirâmide alimentar."

"Ah, uma assistente que gosta das mesmas coisas que eu." Seu sorriso se alargou.

"Não vou pedir pra você servir café pra mim, mas não me incomodaria se me ajudasse a aprender a mexer na cafeteira nova que instalaram na copa."

Retribuí o sorriso. "Sem problemas."

"Seria uma decepção muito grande se eu não tivesse nada pra você?" Ele coçou a nuca, meio sem graça. "Que tal a gente dar uma olhada nas contas em que estou trabalhado pra ver o que podemos fazer?"

O restante do dia passou num piscar de olhos. Suigetsu conversou com dois de seus clientes e teve uma longa reunião com a equipe de criação para conceber ideias para a campanha de uma rede de escolas de ensino profissionalizante. Foi fascinante ver pessoalmente como os diversos departamentos se alternavam para levar uma campanha da

teoria à prática. Eu poderia ter ficado até mais tarde para entender melhor o funcionamento dos escritórios, mas meu telefone tocou às dez para as cinco.

"Escritório de Suigetsu Hozuki. Sakura Haruno falando."

"Saia logo daí pra gente ir beber tudo aquilo que você não quis ontem."

O tom imperativo fingido de Sai me fez dar risada. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou saindo." Desliguei o computador e saí. Quando cheguei aos elevadores, saquei o celular e digitei uma mensagem de "Já estou a caminho" para ele. Uma campainha soou, indicando qual dos elevadores ia parar no meu andar. Posicionei-me diante dele e voltei minha atenção ao envio da mensagem. Quando a porta se abriu, dei um passo à frente. Tirei os olhos da tela para ver aonde ia e dei de cara com um par de olhos negros. Prendi a respiração.

O deus do sexo era a única pessoa do elevador.


	2. Maldição

_**All Yours**_

 **-X-**

 **2 - Maldição**

 **Adaptado Por Thummy Hyuga**

Sua gravata era prateada, e a camisa, branquíssima. A ausência de cor realçava ainda mais seus incríveis olhos negros. Vê-lo parado ali, com o paletó aberto e as mãos casualmente enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, era como dar de cara com uma parede cuja existência eu desconhecia.

Detive meu passo de repente, com os olhos grudados naquele homem, que parecia ainda mais impressionante do que eu me lembrava. Nunca tinha visto cabelos tão perfeitamente negros. Eram brilhantes e repicados, com as pontas roçando o colarinho.

Pareciam um indício de vitória do jovem impulsivo sobre o homem de negócios bem-sucedido, uma pitada de chantilly em um sorvete com calda quente. Como diria minha mãe, aqueles cabelos eram sinal de juízo curto. Minhas mãos tiveram que lutar contra a vontade de tocá-los, sentir se eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam.

A porta começou a se fechar. Ele deu um passo à frente e apertou o botão para mantê-la aberta.

"Tem espaço de sobra pra nós dois aqui, Sakura."

O som implacável daquela voz me tirou do estado de inconsciência momentânea.

 _Como é que ele sabia meu nome?_

Foi quando lembrei que ele havia apanhado o crachá que eu tinha derrubado no chão do saguão. Por um instante, pensei em dizer a ele que estava esperando alguém e pegaria o elevador seguinte, mas meu cérebro logo voltou a funcionar como deveria.

Que diabos eu estava tentando fazer? Ele trabalhava no Uchiha's, sem sombra de dúvidas. Eu não ia conseguir evitá-lo todas as vezes que o visse, e por que faria isso? Para poder admirar sua beleza sem me sentir abalada, precisaria vê-lo o bastante para me acostumar com sua presença, como se ele fosse apenas uma peça decorativa.

Rá! Como se isso fosse possível.

Entrei no elevador. "Obrigada." Ele soltou o botão e deu um passo para trás. As portas se fecharam e começamos a descer.

Não demorou muito para que eu me arrependesse de pegar o mesmo elevador que ele.

Eu sentia sua presença na pele. Sua energia poderosa se amplificava naquele ambiente pequeno e fechado, irradiando uma força palpável e um magnetismo sexual que me deixaram inquieta. Minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram caóticos. Senti de novo aquela atração inexplicável em sua direção, como se ele exalasse uma ordem silenciosa à qual eu me sentia instintivamente inclinada a obedecer.

"Gostou do seu primeiro dia?", ele perguntou, despertando-me do meu devaneio. Sua voz ressoava, fluía pelo meu corpo em um ritmo sedutor.

 _Como é que ele sabia que era meu primeiro dia?_

"Gostei, sim", respondi tranquilamente. "E o seu, como foi?"

Senti seu olhar percorrer minha silhueta, mas mantive minha atenção concentrada na porta de alumínio polido do elevador. Meu coração tinha disparado, e meu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas. Estava me sentindo confusa e insegura.

"Bom, não foi meu primeiro dia", ele respondeu num tom divertido. "Mas foi produtivo. E tem tudo pra ficar ainda melhor." Acenei com a cabeça e esbocei um sorriso, sem saber direito o que aquilo significava.

O elevador parou no décimo segundo andar e entraram três pessoas, que conversavam animadamente. Dei um passo atrás para abrir espaço para o grupo, encolhendo-me no canto oposto ao que estava o Moreno Perigoso. Nisso, ele também deu um passo, ficando ao meu lado. Naquele momento, estávamos ainda mais próximos do que antes.

Ele ajustou o já perfeito nó da gravata, roçando seu braço no meu enquanto fazia isso. Respirei profundamente, tentando ignorar o efeito que sua presença exercia sobre mim, procurando me concentrar na conversa que se desdobrava à nossa frente. Era impossível. _Ele_ estava ali. Bem ali. Perfeito e maravilhoso, exalando um perfume divino. Meus pensamentos se perderam, fantasiando sobre como seria seu corpo firme por baixo daquele terno, sobre como seria apertá-lo contra mim, sobre como ele poderia ser bem dotado — ou não...

Quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, quase soltei um gemido de alívio. Esperei com impaciência as pessoas saírem e, assim que possível, dei um passo à frente. Ele pôs sua mão firme na parte inferior das minhas costas e veio atrás de mim, guiando-me. A sensação do toque em um lugar tão vulnerável me deixou arrepiada. Quando chegamos às catracas, ele tirou a mão de mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse estranhamente abandonada. Olhei para ele tentando adivinhar o que pretendia, mas, apesar de estar olhando para mim, seu rosto não deixava transparecer nada.

"Sakura!"

A visão de Sai apoiado casualmente em uma coluna de mármore no saguão mudou tudo. Seu jeans mostrava toda a extensão de suas pernas quilométricas, e o suéter folgado preto enfatizava seus olhos. Ele atraiu sem dificuldades a atenção de todos no saguão.

Diminuí o passo ao chegar perto dele, e o deus do sexo passou por nós, atravessando a porta giratória e entrando rapidamente pela porta traseira do Bentley com chofer que eu tinha visto estacionado ali na noite anterior. Sai assoviou quando o carro arrancou.

"Ora, ora. Pelo jeito como estava olhando para ele, era o cara de quem você falou ontem, né?".

"Ah, sim. Era ele mesmo."

"Vocês trabalham juntos?" De braços dados comigo, Sai me guiou até a rua pela porta lateral.

"Não." Parei na calçada para calçar meu tênis de caminhada, apoiando-me em Sai enquanto os pedestres fluíam em torno de nós. "Não sei quem é, mas ele perguntou se meu primeiro dia foi bom, então é melhor eu descobrir."

"Olha..." Ele sorriu e segurou meu cotovelo enquanto eu pulava de maneira estabanada de um pé para o outro. "Não sei como alguém conseguiria trabalhar perto dele. Meu cérebro meio que derreteu por um instante."

"Tenho certeza de que isso acontece com todo mundo", concordei. "Vamos lá. Preciso beber."

(...)

A manhã seguinte chegou com uma leve pontada na parte de trás da cabeça, consequência do fato de eu ter bebido vinho demais. Ainda assim, ao subir de elevador rumo ao vigésimo andar, não lamentei a ressaca tanto quanto poderia. Minhas escolhas eram o excesso de álcool ou uma sessão com meu vibrador, e eu estaria condenada se houvesse tido um orgasmo movido a pilha pensando no Moreno Perigoso. Não que ele fosse descobrir que me deixava com tanto tesão a ponto de eu mal conseguir enxergar, ou mesmo se importar com isso — mas _eu_ saberia, e não queria dar essa satisfação à imagem fantasiosa que tinha dele.

Joguei minhas coisas na última gaveta da mesa de trabalho e, quando vi que Suigetsu ainda não havia chegado, fui buscar um café para ler meu novo blog favorito sobre o mundo da publicidade.

"Sakura!"

Levei um susto quando ele apareceu atrás de mim, com seu sorriso branco contrastando com a pele escura. "Bom dia, Suigetsu." "Bom dia mesmo. Acho que você me dá sorte. Vamos até o meu escritório. E traga o tablet. Trabalhou até muito tarde ontem?".

Fui atrás dele, compartilhando seu entusiasmo. "Ah, sim."

"Era o que eu queria ouvir de você." Ele se sentou em sua cadeira.

Eu me sentei na mesma cadeira do dia anterior e logo abri o programa de bloco de notas.

"Então", Suigetsu começou, "recebemos uma solicitação de proposta da Vodca Senju, e eles mencionaram meu nome. É a primeira vez que isso acontece."

"Meus parabéns!"

"Obrigado, mas vamos deixar essa parte pra quando eu conseguir a conta. Vamos ter que mostrar serviço, se passarmos desse estágio. Eles querem fazer uma reunião comigo amanhã no fim do dia."

"Uau. Essas coisas caminham rápido assim mesmo?"

"Não. Geralmente eles esperam a gente resolver a questão da solicitação de proposta antes de pedir uma reunião, mas as Indústrias Uchiha acabaram de comprar a Senju, e a I.U. tem dezenas de subsidiárias. Se a gente conseguir a conta, vai ser um ótimo negócio. Eles sabem disso, então estão nos testando. Essa reunião é o primeiro teste."

"Normalmente haveria mais gente, né?"

"Sim, nós nos apresentaríamos como um grupo. Mas eles já sabem como as coisas funcionam. Sabem que a apresentação vai ser feita por um executivo sênior, mas que no fim vão trabalhar mesmo com um júnior como eu. Então, já me chamaram logo de uma vez e agora querem me avaliar. É quase o mesmo que pedir um currículo, então não posso acusá-los de estarem sendo exigentes demais. Meticulosos, talvez. Quando se lida com as Indústrias Uchiha, as coisas são assim mesmo."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos, deixando entrever que estava se sentindo pressionado. "O que você acha da vodca Senju?"

"Hã... bom... Sendo bem sincera, nunca ouvi falar."

Suigetsu se recostou na cadeira e soltou uma risada. "Ainda bem. Pensei que eu fosse o único. Certo, o lado bom é que a gente não vai precisar superar nenhuma resistência. Ser desconhecido pode ser bom."

"O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? Além de pesquisar sobre marcas de vodca e ficar aqui até mais tarde?"

Seus lábios se contraíram um pouco enquanto pensava. "Anote pra mim..."

Trabalhamos sem parar, invadindo a hora do almoço e até bem depois de o escritório esvaziar, analisando os dados iniciais levantados pelos estrategistas de mercado. Passava um pouco das sete quando o celular de Suigetsu tocou. A interrupção abrupta do silêncio me assustou.

Suigetsu acionou o viva voz e continuou trabalhando. "Oi, amor."

"Você deu alguma coisa pra pobre da menina comer?", perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

Olhando pra mim através da divisória de vidro do escritório, Suigetsu respondeu:

"Ah... esqueci". Desviei os olhos rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder o riso.

Ouvi uma bufada do outro lado da linha. "Só dois dias de emprego e você já está escravizando e matando a pobre moça de fome. Ela vai acabar pedindo demissão."

"Droga. Você tem razão. Juugo, querido..."

"Não me venha com essa de 'Juugo, querido'. Ela gosta de comida chinesa?"

Fiz sinal de positivo para Suigetsu.

Ele sorriu. "Gosta, sim."

"Muito bem. Chego aí em vinte minutos. Deixe o segurança avisado."

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois abri a porta da recepção para Juugo.

Era um sujeito enorme, vestido com jeans escuro, botas de operário surradas e uma camisa de botão muito bem alinhada. Com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos risonhos, era tão bonito quanto seu companheiro, mas de uma beleza bem diferente. Nós nos sentamos em torno da mesa de Suigetsu, servimos o frango _kung pao_ e a carne com brócolis em pratos de papel, acrescentamos arroz branco e mandamos ver com os palitinhos.

Descobri que Juugo era um empreiteiro e que namorava Suigetsu desde a época da faculdade. Ao ver os dois interagindo, senti um misto de admiração e inveja. O relacionamento dos dois dava tão certo que era uma alegria passar um tempo com eles.

"Santo Deus, minha filha", Juugo disse depois de soltar um assovio quando me servi pela terceira vez. "Isso é que é disposição. Para onde vai tudo isso?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Acho que fica tudo lá na academia. Isso justifica?"

"Não ligue pra ele", interrompeu Suigetsu, sorrindo. "Juugo está com inveja. Ele precisa se cuidar para não virar uma matrona."

"Minha nossa", Juugo fuzilou seu companheiro com um olhar de censura. "Eu poderia levar você pra almoçar com o pessoal da obra. Dava pra ganhar um bom dinheiro apostando quanto você consegue comer."

Eu sorri. "Ia ser divertido."

"Rá. Sabia que você era do tipo saidinha. Seu sorriso diz tudo."

Olhando somente para minha comida, eu me recusei a deixar minha mente divagar pelas lembranças de como tinha sido muito mais do que saidinha na minha fase mais rebelde e autodestrutiva.

Foi Suigetsu quem me salvou. "Pare de assediar minha assistente. E o que você sabe sobre mulheres saidinhas, aliás?"

"Conheço algumas que curtem sair com gays. Elas gostam da forma como a gente encara a coisa." Ele abriu um sorriso. "E sei algumas outras coisinhas também... Ei, não precisam ficar tão chocados, vocês dois. Eu só queria saber se o sexo hétero era tudo isso que dizem." Obviamente, isso era novidade para Suigetsu, mas, pela maneira como ele sorriu, deu para ver que tinha confiança suficiente em seu relacionamento para achar aquela conversa toda engraçada.

"Ah, é?"

"E o que você achou?", arrisquei-me a perguntar.

Juugo encolheu os ombros. "Não diria que é algo superestimado, porque não sou a pessoa certa pra julgar e tive uma experiência bem limitada, mas consigo viver sem."

Achei muito atencioso da parte de Juugo relatar sua experiência a partir de uma perspectiva que fazia sentido para Suigetsu. Eles costumavam conversar também sobre suas carreiras e sabiam ouvir um ao outro a esse respeito, apesar de atuarem em campos muito diferentes.

"Considerando o tipo de vida que você leva hoje", Suigetsu disse a ele, pegando um pedaço de brócolis com seus palitinhos, "eu diria que é sorte sua que seja assim.".

Quando terminamos de comer, já eram oito horas, e a equipe de limpeza já havia chegado. Suigetsu fez questão de chamar um táxi para mim.

"Quer que eu chegue mais cedo amanhã?", perguntei.

Juugo bateu no ombro de Suigetsu com o seu. "Você deve ter feito alguma coisa de bom em uma vida passada para ganhar uma assistente como essa."

"Acho que aturar você nesta vida foi o suficiente", rebateu Suigetsu, irônico.

"Ei", protestou Juugo, "eu sou educadíssimo. Abaixo a tampa do vaso direitinho."

Suigetsu me lançou um olhar fingindo irritação, mas repleto de carinho por seu companheiro. "E o que isso tem a ver?"

Suigetsu e eu trabalhamos duro a quinta-feira inteira, a fim de nos preparar para a reunião das quatro da tarde com o pessoal da Senju. Tivemos um almoço muito produtivo com dois funcionários da área de criação, que iam participar da campanha caso conseguíssemos a conta; mais tarde analisamos os dados sobre o posicionamento da empresa na internet e sua penetração nas mídias sociais.

Fiquei meio tensa quando vi que eram três horas, porque sabia que o trânsito poderia estar complicado, mas Suigetsu continuou trabalhando normalmente mesmo depois de eu dizer que horas eram. Faltavam vinte para as quatro quando ele saiu da sua sala com um sorriso no rosto, ainda terminando de vestir o paletó.

"Vamos lá, Sakura."

Lancei um olhar de surpresa para ele da minha mesa. "Sério?"

"Ei, você deu um duro danado me ajudando a preparar tudo. Não quer ver como as coisas funcionam?"

"Claro que sim." Fiquei de pé em um pulo. Sabendo que minha aparência contaria pontos para meu chefe, alisei a saia preta com a mão e ajeitei as mangas longas da minha blusa de seda. Por um acaso do destino, a blusa era vermelha, combinando perfeitamente com a gravata de Suigetsu.

"Obrigada."

Entramos no elevador e levei um pequeno susto quando senti que ele subia ao invés de descer. Ao chegarmos ao último andar, vi que o hall de entrada era consideravelmente maior e mais luxuoso que o do vigésimo. Vasos suspensos de samambaias e lírios preenchiam o ar com uma fragrância suave, e em uma porta de vidro opaco lia-se INDÚSTRIAS UCHIHA em letras grossas e masculinas.

A porta foi aberta para nós, e pediram que aguardássemos um momento. Ambos recusamos a água e o cafezinho e, menos de cinco minutos depois, fomos conduzidos até uma sala de reunião com a porta fechada.

Suigetsu olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos quando a recepcionista pôs a mã o na maçaneta da porta.

"Está pronta?"

Eu sorri. "Estou."

A porta se abriu, e eu fui a primeira a ser conduzida para dentro. Fiz questão de abrir um enorme sorriso ao entrar... um sorriso que se congelou no meu rosto ao ver o homem que estava diante de mim logo na entrada da sala.

Minha parada repentina bloqueou a passagem, e Suigetsu acabou trombando nas minhas costas, arremessando-me para a frente aos tropeções.

O Moreno Perigoso me apanhou pela cintura, tirando meus pés do chão e me obrigando a me amparar em seu peito.

O ar foi arrancado de dentro de mim com o impacto, assim como o restante de bom senso que eu ainda possuía. Mesmo com as diversas camadas de tecido que havia entre nós, pude sentir que seus bíceps endureceram como pedra sob o contato das minhas mãos, e que sua barriga contra a minha era uma massa compacta de músculos. Quando ele respirou perto de mim, meus mamilos endureceram, estimulados pela expansão do peito dele.

 _Ah, não_.

Eu só poderia estar sob uma maldição.

Uma rápida sequência de imagens passou pela minha mente, mostrando as mil e uma maneiras como eu poderia tropeçar, cair, escorregar ou me esborrachar na frente daquele deus do sexo ao longo dos próximos dias, semanas ou até meses.

"Olá de novo", ele murmurou, e a vibração de sua voz fez meu corpo todo se enrijecer. "É sempre um prazer topar com você, Sakura."

Fiquei vermelha de vergonha e de desejo, incapaz de tomar a atitude de me afastar, apesar da presença de outras duas pessoas na sala. O fato de a atenção dele estar toda voltada para mim também não ajudava — seu corpo firme irradiava uma impressão irresistível de um desejo poderoso.

"Senhor Uchiha", disse Suigetsu atrás de mim. "Desculpe a entrada meio abrupta."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Foi uma entrada memorável."

Cambaleei sobre os saltos quando o Uchiha me pôs de volta no chão, com os joelhos trêmulos em virtude do intenso contato corporal. Ele estava mais uma vez de preto, com uma camisa e uma gravata em um tom claro de cinza.

Como sempre, estava lindo de morrer.

Como deve ser ter essa aparência?

Com certeza, em todo lugar por onde passava ele causava uma comoção.

Chegando até mim, Suigetsu me amparou e me ajudou a retomar o equilíbrio com toda a gentileza.

O olhar do Uchiha se concentrou na mão de Suigetsu no meu cotovelo até que ele me soltasse. "Muito bem. Vamos lá, então." Suigetsu retomou sua postura. "Esta é minha assistente, Sakura Haruno."

"Nós já nos conhecemos." O Uchiha puxou uma cadeira ali perto. "Sakura."

Olhei para Suigetsu em busca de orientação, ainda tentando me recuperar dos momentos em que havia ficado a milímetros daquele supercondutor sexual escondido sob um terno Fioravanti.

O Uchiha se aproximou em silêncio e ordenou: "Sente-se, Sakura".

Suigetsu acenou com a cabeça, mas eu já estava me soltando sobre a cadeira ao comando de moreno. Meu corpo obedeceu instintivamente antes que minha mente compreendesse a situação e fizesse alguma objeção.

Fiz de tudo para passar despercebida a hora seguinte, durante a qual Suigetsu foi duramente questionado pelo Uchiha e as diretoras da Senju, duas morenas bonitas, vestidas com terninhos elegantes. A de lilás fazia questão de chamar a atenção do Uchiha o tempo todo, enquanto a de terninho creme se concentrava no meu chefe. Todos pareciam bastante impressionados com a capacidade de Suigetsu de explicar como o trabalho da agência

— e seu modo de trabalhar com o cliente — agregaria valor à marca.

O fato de Suigetsu permanecer tão tranquilo sob pressão me deixou admirada — ainda mais sob uma pressão exercida pelo Uchiha, que comandava o andamento da reunião sem fazer o menor esforço.

"Muito bom, senhor Hozuki", o Uchiha elogiou casualmente quando as conversas se encerraram. "Estou ansioso para ver sua resposta à solicitação de proposta quando for a hora. O que levaria você a se sentir tentada a experimentar a Senju, Sakura?"

Com o susto, comecei a piscar sem parar. "Como?"

A intensidade de seus olhos era avassaladora. Senti que toda a sua atenção estava voltada para mim, o que só me fez admirar ainda mais a tranquilidade de Suigetsu, que foi obrigado a argumentar sob o peso daquele olhar por uma hora.

A cadeira do Uchiha estava voltada para mim, fazendo com que ele me olhasse bem de frente. Seu braço direito repousava sobre a superfície lisa da mesa, com seus longos e elegantes dedos tamborilando sobre o tampo do móvel. Dei uma olhada furtiva em seu pulso por baixo do paletó e, por alguma estranha razão, a visão daquela pequena parcela de pele dourada coberta de pelos escuros fez meu clitóris implorar por atenção. Ele era tão...

 _másculo_.

Ele refez a pergunta: "Qual dos conceitos sugeridos por Suigetsu você prefere?".

"Acho que são todos brilhantes."

Seu lindo rosto permaneceu impassível enquanto ele dizia: "Posso mandar todo mundo sair da sala para ter uma opinião sincera, se é isso que você quer".

Meus dedos se enrodilhavam pelas extremidades dos apoios de braço da minha cadeira. "Acabei de dar uma opinião sincera, senhor Uchiha, mas, se faz questão de saber, acho que luxúria lasciva a um preço acessível terá mais apelo entre o público em geral. Mas não sei se..."

"Eu concordo." O Uchiha se levantou e abotoou o paletó. "Aí está seu ponto de partida, senhor Hozuki. Retomamos o assunto na semana que vem."

Fiquei ali sentada por um momento, aturdida com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Então olhei para Suigetsu, que parecia oscilar entre o espanto e o encantamento.

Eu me levantei e fui a primeira a tomar o caminho da porta. Minha atenção estava toda voltada para o moreno, posicionado atrás de mim. A maneira como ele se movia, com uma elegância natural e uma economia de gestos absurda, era um atrativo excepcional. Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo na cama como outra coisa além de dominante e agressivo, deixando qualquer mulher louca de desejo de fazer tudo o que ele mandasse.

Ele não saiu de perto de mim até chegarmos aos elevadores. Ele e Suigetsu conversaram brevemente sobre os últimos eventos esportivos, mas, ao que parece, eu estava concentrada demais no efeito que ele causava sobre mim para me preocupar com conversas sem importância. Quando o elevador chegou, soltei um suspiro de alívio ao embarcar sozinha com Suigetsu.

"Só um momento, Sakura", o Uchiha disse suavemente, puxando-me de volta pelo cotovelo. "Daqui a pouco ela desce", ele informou para Suigetsu quando a porta do elevador se fechou diante de seu rosto atônito.

O Uchiha não disse nada enquanto o elevador ainda estava por perto; depois acionou novamente o botão e em seguida perguntou:

"Você está dormindo com alguém?".

A pergunta foi feita de maneira tão casual que eu demorei um pouco para registrar o que ele havia dito.

Inspirei profundamente.

"Por que está me perguntando isso?"

Vi no seu olhar a mesma coisa que havia notado da primeira vez em que nos encontramos — uma energia absurda e um controle absoluto sobre mim. O que me fez dar um passo para trás involuntariamente.

De novo.

Pelo menos dessa vez eu não caí; já era alguma coisa.

"Porque eu quero comer você, Sakura. Então preciso saber se existe alguém atrapalhando meus planos."

A compressão súbita que senti entre minhas coxas me obrigou a procurar apoio na parede para manter o equilíbrio. Ele chegou mais perto e me escorou, mas eu o mantive à distância com uma das mãos. "Talvez eu não esteja interessada, senhor Uchiha." Um esboço de sorriso transpareceu em seus lábios e fez o que parecia impossível: deixou-o ainda mais bonito. _Minha nossa..._

A campainha assinalando a aproximação do elevador me causou um sobressalto, de tão tensa que eu estava. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão excitada na minha vida. Nunca tinha me sentido tão implacavelmente atraída por outro ser humano. Nunca tinha me sentido tão ofendida por alguém que me atraía. Entrei no elevador e me virei para ele.

O Uchiha sorriu pequeno. "Até a próxima, Sakura."

As portas se fecharam e eu desmoronei sobre o corrimão de bronze, tentando me recompor. Mal havia me endireitado novamente quando a porta se abriu e eu vi Suigetsu andando de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada do nosso andar.

"Meu Deus, Sakura", Suigetsu murmurou, interrompendo-se de repente. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Não faço a menor ideia", fui logo dizendo, louca para compartilhar a conversa confusa e ultrajante que havia tido com o Uchiha, mas sabendo que meu chefe não era a pessoa mais indicada para isso. "Mas que diferença faz? Você já sabe que a conta é nossa."

Ele abriu um sorriso. "Acho que é mesmo."

"Como diz meu amigo, você devia comemorar. Quer que eu faça uma reserva em um restaurante para você e Juugo?"

"Por que não? No Pure Food and Wine às sete, se conseguir. Se não der certo, nos surpreenda."

Mal havíamos voltado ao escritório de Suigetsu quando ele foi interceptado pelos executivos — Kankuro Sabaku, CEO e presidente, além de Temari no Sabaku e Shikamaru Nara, a diretora-executiva e o vice-presidente do conselho, respectivamente. Passei pelos quatro com a maior discrição possível e me recolhi à minha mesa. Liguei para o Pure Food and Wine e implorei por uma mesa para dois. Depois de infinitas súplicas, a hostess enfim cedeu.

Deixei uma mensagem no correio de voz de Suigetsu: "Hoje é mesmo seu dia de sorte. Seu jantar está confirmado para as sete. Divirta-se!".

Depois disso fui embora, ansiosa para chegar logo em casa.


	3. Encrenca

Oláaaaaa estou de volta com mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!

Agradeço a todas que estão lendo, comentando ou favoritando, fico muito feliz.

è com muita satisfação que estou a adaptar esta história para o universo naruto. Gosto tanto da personagem principal (Sakura), ela é uma mulher forte e decidida, que lida muito bem com seus desejos e tem a liberdade que todas as mulheres deveriam ter. è o Sasuke! Ah o Sasuke, Apesar de a personalidade aqui na história as vezes fugir um pouco do sasuke que conhecemos, vai encantar mesmo assim. è isso é otimo, é bom sair da zona de conforto de vez em quando.

Mas chega de enrolação, boa leitura.

P.S - Vou responder os comentários agora!

 ** _All Yours_**

 **-X-**

 **3 - Encrenca**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

"Ele disse o _quê_?" Sai estava sentado no canto oposto do sofá modulado branco, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Pois é!" Dei mais um gole no meu vinho.

Era um _sauvigon blanc_ gelado no ponto certo, que eu havia comprado a caminho de casa.

"Minha reação também foi essa. Até agora não sei se essa conversa não foi uma alucinação causada por excesso de feromônios."

"E então?"

Apoiei as pernas sobre o sofá e me recostei no canto. "E então o quê?"

"Você sabe o quê, Sakura." Apanhando seu netbook de cima da mesa de centro, Sai o posicionou sobre suas pernas cruzadas. "Vai deixar essa passar?"

"Eu nem conheço o cara. Não sei nem o nome dele, e ele já me vem com uma proposta dessas."

"Ele sabe o seu." Sai começou a digitar no teclado. "E essa história da vodca? De pedir uma reunião com seu chefe?" A mão que eu estava passando pelos cabelos ficou paralisada.

"Suigetsu é muito talentoso. Se o Uchiha tiver algum bom senso para os negócios, vai saber aproveitar e explorar isso muito bem."

"Da capacidade dele para os negócios eu não duvido." Sai virou seu netbook e mostrou o site das Indústrias Uchiha, que ostentava uma belíssima foto do Uchiha's.

"Esse prédio é dele, Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha é o dono do Uchiha's." _Droga_. Meus olhos se fecharam. Sasuke Uchiha. O nome combinava com ele. Era sexy, elegante e másculo como seu dono.

"Ele tem um departamento só para cuidar do marketing das subsidiárias. Um departamento com dezenas de pessoas, talvez."

"Pare com isso, Sai."

"Ele é bonito, rico e quer ir pra cama com você. Qual é o problema?"

Olhei bem para ele. "Vai ser muito esquisito esbarrar com ele o tempo todo. Quero ficar um bom tempo nesse emprego. Gosto muito do trabalho. Gosto muito de Suigetsu. Ele me deixou fazer parte do processo, estou aprendendo muito com ele."

"Lembra o que o doutor Hiruzen falou sobre riscos calculados? Quando seu analista diz pra você correr riscos, você ganha esse direito. Quer dizer que você pode lidar com isso. Você e o Uchiha são duas pessoas adultas." Ele voltou a atenção novamente para a busca que fazia na internet. "Uau. Sabia que ainda faltam dois anos para ele fazer trinta? Imagine só a disposição..."

"Imagine só a grosseria. Fiquei ofendida com o jeito como ele falou comigo. Detesto me sentir como uma vagina ambulante." Sai parou e se virou para mim, seus olhos exalando compaixão. "Desculpe, gata. Você é tão forte, tão mais forte do que eu. Duvido que cairia nas ciladas em que caio."

"Não acho que eu seja tão forte assim, pelo menos não o tempo todo." Desviei o olhar, porque não queria falar sobre tudo o que enfrentamos no passado. "Não que eu queira namorar ou coisa do tipo. Mas existem outras maneiras de dizer que você quer ir pra cama com uma mulher."

"Você tem razão. Ele é bem arrogante e pretensioso. Que fique morrendo de tesão por você até subir pelas paredes. Vai ser um castigo merecido." Isso me fez rir. Sai sempre conseguia me fazer rir. "Duvido que alguma vez ele tenha subido pelas paredes por causa de alguém, mas é uma fantasia divertida." Ele fechou o netbook em uma atitude resoluta. "O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?"

"Pensei em ir ver a aula de krav maga daquele sujeito do Brooklyn." Eu tinha feito uma pesquisa durante a semana, depois de conhecer Maito Gai no treino na academia, e a ideia de dispor de uma válvula de escape tão enérgica e brutal para o estresse me parecia cada vez mais interessante.

Eu sabia que não seria o mesmo que trepar loucamente com Sasuke Uchiha, mas achava que seria bem menos perigoso para minha saúde.

(...)

"Sua mãe e Danzou não vão deixar você vir até aqui tantas noites por semana", comentou Sai, encolhendo-se dentro de sua estilosa jaqueta de brim, apesar de o tempo não estar muito frio.

O antigo galpão que Maito Gai usava como local de trabalho era uma construção com fachada de tijolos aparentes em uma antiga área industrial do Brooklyn que naquele momento lutava para se revitalizar. O espaço era bem amplo, e as enormes portas de metal, antes usadas para embarque e desembarque de carga, tornavam impossível adivinhar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Sai e eu nos sentamos nas arquibancadas, observando meia dúzia de lutadores treinando no tatame ali abaixo.

"Ai." Até eu me encolhi ao ver um deles levar um chute na região da virilha.

Mesmo usando equipamento de proteção, aquilo parecia doloroso. "Como é que o Danzou vai descobrir, Sai?" "Você vai acabar no hospital!" Ele olhou bem para mim. "Falando sério. Krav maga é muito violento. Eles estão só treinando, e é a maior pancadaria. Seu padrasto vai descobrir mesmo que você consiga esconder os hematomas. Ele sempre descobre." "Por causa da minha mãe! Ela conta tudo pra ele. Mas eu não vou dizer nada pra ela sobre isto aqui."

"Por que não?"

"Ela não entenderia. Ia achar que eu quero me proteger por causa do que aconteceu, e vai se sentir culpada, fazer um dramalhão. Ela não ia acreditar que só quero me exercitar pra aliviar o estresse." Apoiei o queixo na palma da mão e vi Gai ir até o centro do tatame com uma mulher. Ele era um bom instrutor. Paciente e atencioso, explicava tudo de uma maneira fácil de entender. Gai dava aula em uma região bem barra-pesada, mas onde tudo aquilo que era ensinado fazia sentido. Nada é capaz de reproduzir melhor a sensação de insegurança do que um enorme galpão vazio.

"Esse Gai é bem gostoso", murmurou Sai.

"E usa aliança."

"Percebi. Os bons partidos são sempre os primeiros a sair do mercado."

Sai veio falar conosco depois da aula, com seus olhos pretos brilhantes e seu sorriso ainda mais reluzente.

"O que você achou, Sakura?"

"Onde eu me matriculo?"

Seu sorriso sexy fez Sai apertar minha mão até quase interromper a circulação sanguínea.

"Logo ali."

(...)

A sexta-feira começou muito bem. Suigetsu me explicou o processo de coleta de informações para preencher uma solicitação de proposta e me contou um pouco mais sobre as Indústrias Uchiha e sobre Sasuke, fazendo questão de assinalar que eles dois tinham a mesma idade.

"Tenho que ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo", disse Suigetsu. "É bem fácil esquecer que Sasuke é assim jovem quando se está diante dele."

"Verdade", concordei, sem querer admitir que estava triste por saber que não veria Sasuke por dois dias. Por mais que dissesse a mim mesma que isso não faria nenhuma diferença, eu estava desapontada. Só me dei conta de que estava animada com a possibilidade de nos encontrarmos quando ela deixou de existir. Ficar perto de Sasuke era excitante demais. Além disso, olhar para ele era uma experiência e tanto.

Eu não tinha nada nem ao menos parecido para fazer no fim de semana. Estava tomando algumas notas no escritório de Sasuke quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Pedi licença e fui correndo atender.

"Escritório de Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Sakura, querida. Como vai?"

Afundei na cadeira ao ouvir a voz do meu padrasto. Danzou soava como um aristocrata para mim — culto, poderoso e arrogante.

"Danzou. Está tudo bem? Tudo certo com a mamãe?"

"Sim. Está tudo bem. Sua mãe está ótima, como sempre."

Seu tom de voz se atenuava quando ele falava da mulher, e eu ficava grata por isso.

Era grata a meu padrasto por vários motivos, na verdade, mas às vezes era difícil admitir isso sem me sentir desleal. Eu sabia que meu pai se sentia incomodado com a enorme diferença entre as contas bancárias dos dois.

"Que bom", eu disse aliviada. "Fico feliz. Vocês receberam meu bilhete agradecendo o vestido e o smoking do Sai?"

"Sim, foi muita consideração da sua parte, mas você sabe que não precisa nem agradecer. Só um momento." Ele falou com alguém, provavelmente a secretária. "Sakura, querida. Eu gostaria de almoçar com você hoje. Vou mandar Hideki ir buscar você."

"Hoje? Mas a gente vai se ver amanhã à noite. Não dá pra esperar até lá?"

"Não, precisa ser hoje."

"Mas eu só tenho uma hora de almoço."

Um tapinha no meu ombro me alertou para a presença de Suigetsu na minha baia.

"Pode tirar duas horas", ele sussurrou. "Você merece."

Soltei um suspiro e agradeci silenciosamente. "Pode ser ao meio-dia, Danzou?"

"Perfeito. Estou ansioso para ver você."

Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para aguardar ansiosamente um encontro com Danzou, mas ainda assim saí pouco antes do meio-dia e encontrei um carro parado no meio-fio esperando por mim. Hideki, motorista e guarda-costas de Danzou, abriu a porta quando o cumprimentei. Ele assumiu seu lugar ao volante e tomou o caminho do centro. Vinte minutos depois, eu estava sentada em uma sala de reunião anexa ao escritório do meu

padrasto, diante de uma refeição lindamente servida para duas pessoas. Danzou entrou na sala logo depois de mim, com sua aparência distinta e impecável. Seus cabelos eram totalmente negros, e seu rosto era bem delineado e ainda muito bonito. Seus olhos tinham uma cor escura, e brilhavam, inteligentes. Ele era magro e

atlético, sempre conseguia arrumar um tempinho em seus dias ocupados para se exercitar, mesmo antes de se casar com a esposa modelo — minha mãe.

Eu me levantei, e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Você está linda, Sakura."

"Obrigada." Eu era muito parecida com minha mãe, que também tinhas os olhos verdes. Mas os cabelos ruivos eram do meu pai.

Sentando-se em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa, Danzou tinha consciência da paisagem que se descortinava atrás dele, com os prédios de Nova York, e sabia tirar vantagem da impressão que causava.

"Coma", ele disse com a voz de comando tão facilmente entoada pelos homens poderosos. Homens como Sasuke Uchiha.

Será que Danzou era tão determinado quanto Sasuke quando tinha sua idade? Apanhei o garfo e ataquei a salada de frango, nozes, queijo feta e frutas vermelhas.

Estava uma delícia, e eu tinha fome. Fiquei feliz por Danzou não ter começado a falar imediatamente, pois assim podia apreciar a refeição, mas o silêncio não durou muito. "Sakura, querida, eu gostaria de conversar sobre esse seu interesse por krav maga."

Fiquei paralisada. "Como é?"

Danzou tomou um gole de água gelada e se recostou, com o maxilar contraído de uma forma que avisava que eu não ia gostar do que ele estava prestes a dizer. "Sua mãe ficou preocupadíssima ontem à noite quando você foi àquele lugar no Brooklyn. Demorou um tempo para ela se acalmar e se convencer de que eu poderia tomar providências para que você faça isso de maneira segura. Ela não quer..."

"Espere." Eu larguei meu garfo cuidadosamente, já sem o menor apetite. "Como é que ela sabe aonde eu fui?"

"Ela rastreou seu celular."

"Não acredito!" Eu respirei fundo, desabando na cadeira. A tranquilidade com que ele deu essa resposta, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, me deixou enojada.

Senti algo no estômago, que subitamente parecia mais interessado em rejeitar o conteúdo do almoço do que em digeri-lo. "Foi por isso que ela insistiu que eu usasse um telefone da empresa. Não tinha nada a ver com economia."

"Claro que um dos motivos era esse. Mas assim ela também podia ter paz de espírito."

"Paz de espírito? Espionando a própria filha, uma mulher adulta? Isso não é saudável, Danzou. Você precisa entender. Ela ainda faz terapia com o doutor Mitsui?"

Danzou pareceu incomodado. "Sim, é claro."

"Ela conta pra ele o que anda fazendo?"

"Não sei", ele respondeu, seco. "Isso é assunto dela. Eu não interfiro."

É claro que ele interferia. Danzou a pajeava o tempo todo, fazia tudo para agradá-la e mimá-la. Ele permitia que a obsessão dela pela minha segurança alcançasse proporções descomunais. "Ela precisa pôr uma pedra sobre tudo o que aconteceu. _Eu_ já fiz isso."

"Você era uma menina inocente, Sakura. Ela se sente culpada por não ter conseguido proteger você. Precisamos ter um pouquinho de tolerância."

"Tolerância? Ela invadiu minha privacidade!" Minha cabeça estava a mil. Como minha mãe tinha coragem de desrespeitar minha individualidade daquela forma? E _por que_ fazia aquilo? Ela estava ficando maluca e me enlouquecendo junto. "Isso precisa acabar."

"Não tem problema nenhum. Já conversei com Hideki. Ele vai levar você quando precisar ir ao Brooklyn. Está tudo combinado. Vai ser muito melhor para você."

"Não tente fingir que a maior beneficiada sou eu." Meus olhos estavam ardendo e minha garganta queimava com o choro e a frustração contidos. Detestei a maneira como ele se referiu ao Brooklyn, como se fosse um país subdesenvolvido. "Sou uma mulher adulta. Posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Existe uma lei que diz isso!"

"Não precisa elevar o tom de voz comigo, Sakura. Estou apenas fazendo o melhor para sua mãe. E para você."

Eu me afastei da mesa. "Você está incentivando esse comportamento. Está mantendo ela doente, e me deixando doente também."

"Sente-se. Você precisa comer. Mebuki está preocupada, acha que você não está se alimentando direito."

"Ela se preocupa com tudo, Danzou. Esse é o problema." Larguei meu guardanapo sobre a mesa. "Preciso voltar ao trabalho." Dei as costas, tomando imediatamente o caminho da porta para sair dali o quanto

antes. Peguei minha bolsa com a secretária e deixei meu celular em cima da mesa dela.

Hideki, que estava me esperando na recepção, veio atrás de mim, e eu sabia que não adiantava tentar dispensá-lo. Ele seguia as ordens de Danzou e de mais ninguém.

Hideki me levou de volta enquanto eu fumegava no banco de trás. Eu poderia reclamar o quanto quisesse, mas no fim não era muito diferente do meu padrasto, porque no fim acabaria cedendo. Eu ia deixar minha vontade de lado e fazer o que minha mãe queria, porque a ideia de fazê-la sofrer ainda mais era de cortar o coração. Ela era emotiva e sensível demais, e me amava a ponto de enlouquecer por causa disso.

Eu estava de péssimo humor ao chegar ao Uchiha's. Quando Hideki me deixou no meio-fio, olhei para os dois lados na calçada lotada à procura de um mercadinho para comprar chocolate ou de uma loja para arrumar um celular novo.

Acabei dando uma volta no quarteirão e comprando meia dúzia de chocolates na farmácia da esquina antes de entrar no prédio. Só fazia uma hora que eu tinha saído, mas eu não estava a fim de usar a hora a mais que Suigetsu havia me concedido. Precisava trabalhar para esquecer minha família perturbada.

Ao entrar sozinha no elevador, rasguei a embalagem de uma barra de chocolate e a mordi furiosamente. Estava disposta a consumir toda a minha cota de chocolate antes de chegar ao vigésimo andar, mas o elevador parou no quarto. Gostei da ideia de ter um tempo extra para deixar o chocolate e o caramelo derreterem na minha língua.

A porta abriu, revelando a figura de Sasuke Uchiha, que conversava com dois outros homens.

Como sempre, fiquei sem ar diante dele, o que só reacendeu minha raiva, que já estava começando a diminuir. Por que ele tinha aquele efeito sobre mim? Quando eu conseguiria ficar imune a ele?

Ele olhou para dentro. Ao me ver, seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno que me tirou o fôlego.

Que ótimo. Que sorte a minha. Eu agora era uma espécie de desafio para ele.

O sorriso de Sasuke se desfez em uma expressão séria. "Falamos sobre isso mais tarde", ele murmurou para seus companheiros sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Sasuke entrou no elevador e os dispensou com um gesto de mão. Eles pareceram surpresos. Olharam para mim, para Sasuke, e depois para mim de novo.

Fiz menção de sair, ciente de que seria melhor para minha saúde mental pegar outro elevador.

"Por que a pressa, Sakura?" Ele me agarrou pelo cotovelo e me puxou de volta. A porta fechou e o elevador se pôs suavemente em movimento.

"O que você está fazendo?", protestei. Depois de ter que lidar com Danzou, a última coisa de que eu precisava era de outro macho dominante me dando ordens.

Sasuke agarrou meus braços e forçou o contato visual. Seus olhos negros eram intensos. "Tem alguma coisa incomodando você. O que é?"

Aquele aperto afetou ainda mais meu mau humor, e a eletricidade que eu sabia existir entre nós enfim se manifestou. "Você."

"Eu?" Seus dedos aliviaram a pressão sobre meus ombros. Depois de me soltar, ele tirou uma chave solitária do bolso e a enfiou no painel. Todos os botões se apagaram, a não ser o do último andar.

Ele estava vestido de preto de novo, com riscas de giz em cinza. Vê-lo de costas foi uma revelação. Seus ombros eram largos sem serem ostensivos, realçando sua cintura bem delineada e suas pernas compridas. Os cabelos sedosos roçando o colarinho me despertaram o desejo de agarrá-los e puxá-los. Com força. Eu o desejava com toda a minha raiva.

Estava disposta a uma boa briga.

"Não estou nem um pouco a fim desse tipo de conversa, senhor Uchiha."

Ele observava o mostrador em estilo antigo acima da porta passar pelos números dos andares que deixávamos para trás. "Posso deixar você a fim."

"Não estou interessada."

Sasuke olhou para mim por cima do ombro. Sua camisa e sua gravata tinham o mesmo tom negros de sua íris. O efeito do conjunto era devastador. "Não minta pra mim, Sakura. Nunca."

"Não é mentira. E daí que eu me sinto atraída por você? A maioria das mulheres deve se sentir." Embrulhei o pedaço de chocolate que havia restado e joguei de volta na sacola, que enfiei dentro da bolsa. Quando estava com Sasuke Uchiha, eu não precisava de chocolate. "Mas não estou interessada em levar isso adiante."

Então ele se virou para mim, lentamente, com um esboço de sorriso percorrendo sua boca tentadora. Sua tranquilidade e impassibilidade me deixaram ainda mais descontrolada.

" _Atração_ é uma palavra civilizada demais para...", ele percorreu com a mão o espaço entre nós, "isto."

"Pode me chamar de maluca, mas eu preciso _gostar_ de um cara antes de tirar a roupa na frente dele."

"Eu não diria maluca. Mas não tenho tempo nem disposição pra namoros."

"Pois então somos dois. Ainda bem que tiramos isso a limpo."

Ele chegou mais perto, erguendo a mão na direção do meu rosto. Eu me obriguei a não lhe dar a satisfação de me esquivar ou parecer intimidada. Ele esfregou o polegar na minha boca, levou-o até a dele, chupou a ponta do dedo e sussurrou: "Chocolate e você. Que delícia".

Senti um tremor pelo corpo todo, seguido por uma compressão entre minhas pernas ao me imaginar lambendo aquele corpo absurdamente sexy regado com chocolate.

Seu olhar se tornou mais intenso e sua voz baixou para um tom de intimidade.

"Romance não é meu forte, Sakura. Mas conheço mil maneiras de fazer gozar. Basta você querer."

O elevador parou subitamente. Ele tirou a chave do painel e a porta abriu.

Eu me encolhi em um canto e fiz um sinal com a mão para que ele se afastasse.

"Realmente não estou interessada."

"Veremos." Sasuke me pegou pelo cotovelo e, de maneira gentil mas insistente, me pôs para fora.

Fui junto com ele porque gostava da emoção de estar a seu lado, e também porque estava curiosa para saber o que Sasuke diria se interagíssemos por mais de cinco minutos, para variar.

A porta abriu tão rapidamente que não foi preciso nem diminuir o passo. A bonita ruiva da recepção se levantou depressa, ansiosa para transmitir alguma informação enquanto ele balançava a cabeça demonstrando impaciência. Ela se calou e ficou me encarando enquanto passávamos a passos largos.

Felizmente, o corredor que levava à sala dele era curto. Seu secretário se levantou diante da aproximação do chefe, mas ficou em silêncio ao perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

"Não passe nenhuma ligação, Haku", disse Sasuke, conduzindo-me a seu escritório através da porta dupla de vidro.

Apesar da irritação, não pude deixar de me impressionar com a espaçosa sala de comando de Sasuke Uchiha. Janelas panorâmicas exibiam a cidade de ambos os lados, como uma parede de vidro envolvendo o escritório. A única parede não transparente, bem na frente de sua enorme mesa, era coberta de monitores exibindo notícias em tempo real de canais de notícias do mundo inteiro. Havia três ambientes distintos, todos maiores que o

escritório inteiro de Suigetsu, e um bar com decanters de cristal, que proporcionavam os únicos pontos coloridos em uma decoração em que predominavam o preto, o branco e o cinza.

Sasuke apertou um botão na mesa e a porta se fechou. Logo em seguida a parede de vidro ficou opaca, protegendo-nos dos olhos dos funcionários. Com os filmes instalados nas janelas, nossa privacidade estava garantida. Ele tirou o paletó e o pendurou em um cabide cromado. Depois voltou para onde eu estava desde o momento em que entramos.

"Quer beber alguma coisa, Sakura?"

"Não, obrigada." Droga. Ele estava ainda mais gostoso só de colete. Dava para ver melhor como seu corpo era bonito. Como seus ombros eram fortes. Como seus bíceps se flexionavam lindamente quando ele se mexia.

Sasuke apontou para um sofá de couro preto. "Pode sentar."

"Preciso voltar ao trabalho."

"E eu tenho uma reunião às duas. Quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, mais depressa podemos voltar ao trabalho. Agora pode sentar."

"O que exatamente nós temos que resolver?"

Soltando um suspiro, ele me pegou pelo braço, conduziu-me até o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. "Suas objeções. Está na hora de discutir o que pode fazer você querer dar pra mim."

"Um milagre." Eu me afastei, ampliando o espaço entre nós. Puxei para baixo a barra da minha saia verde-esmeralda, arrependida de não ter vestido uma calça naquele dia.

"Sua abordagem é grosseira e ofensiva." E me deixou louca de tesão, mas isso eu nunca ia admitir.

Ele me observou estreitando os olhos. "Posso não ser muito sutil, mas sou sincero. Você não me parece o tipo de mulher que prefere ouvir mentiras e galanteios em vez da verdade pura e simples."

"Prefiro ser tratada como alguém que tem mais a oferecer do que uma boneca inflável."

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Muito bem, então."

"Estamos conversados?", perguntei já me levantando.

Envolvendo meu pulso com os dedos, Sasuke me fez sentar de novo. "De jeito nenhum. Só esclarecemos alguns pontos: sentimos uma enorme atração sexual um pelo outro e nenhum dos dois quer namorar. Então você quer o que exatamente, Sakura? Sedução? Você quer ser seduzida?"

Aquela conversa era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e ultrajante. E, é claro, tentadora.

Dificilmente não seria, com um macho maravilhoso e viril daquele olhando para mim, determinado a me levar para a cama. Ainda assim, o lado negativo daquilo tudo falou mais alto. "Falar de sexo como quem fala de negócios é broxante demais pra mim."

"Estabelecer parâmetros logo de início evita que as expectativas sejam exageradas, o que poderia levar a uma decepção desnecessária."

"Você está falando sério?", perguntei com desdém. "Ouça o que está dizendo. Porque perder tempo falando em sexo? Por que não dizer logo 'uma emissão seminal em um orifício pré-aprovado'?"

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Fiquei ainda mais irritada. O som gutural de sua risada desabou sobre mim como um jato de água morna. Meu desejo por ele cresceu a um nível próximo do sofrimento físico. Seu divertimento mundano o fez parecer menos com um deus do sexo e mais com um ser humano. De carne e osso. Gente de verdade.

Eu me levantei e me afastei dele. "Sexo casual não precisa começar com flores e vinho, mas, pelo amor de Deus, sexo é uma coisa pessoal. Íntima. Que exige um mínimo de respeito mútuo."

A disposição para o humor pareceu sumir dos olhos dele. "Não existe espaço para ambiguidade nas minhas relações pessoais. Você está querendo misturar as coisas. E eu não vejo nenhum motivo pra isso."

"Não quero que você faça nada além de me deixar voltar ao trabalho." Tomei o caminho da porta e acionei a maçaneta, xingando baixinho ao ver que ela não funcionava.

"Me deixe sair, Uchiha."

Senti que ele se aproximava de mim. As palmas de suas mãos, pressionadas contra o vidro, me aprisionaram entre seus braços. Eu não conseguia mais pensar em me preservar sentindo sua presença assim tão próxima.

A força e a determinação de seu desejo formavam uma espécie de campo de força quase palpável. Ele deu um passo à frente e me envolveu com seu corpo. Tudo o que havia fora dessa bolha deixou de existir, enquanto dentro dela meu corpo inteiro ansiava pelo dele. Sasuke exercia um efeito tão profundo e visceral sobre mim, mesmo sendo tão irritante, que minha cabeça começou a girar. Como eu podia sentir tanto tesão por alguém cujas palavras deveriam me deixar broxada?

"Vire para mim, Sakura."

Seu tom de voz autoritário me deixou tão excitada que meus olhos até se fecharam.

Meu Deus, o cheiro dele era maravilhoso. Seu corpo poderoso irradiava desejo e calor, instigando a vontade enlouquecida que eu tinha dele. Essa reação incontrolável foi intensificada pela minha frustração com Danzou e pela discussão com o próprio Uchiha.

Eu queria Sasuke. Muito. Mas ele era demais para mim. Sinceramente, eu não precisava de ninguém para arruinar minha vida, não precisava de ajuda nesse quesito.

Minha testa quente tocou o vidro resfriado pelo ar-condicionado. "Me deixe sair, Uchiha."

"Vou deixar. Você tem cheiro de encrenca." Seus lábios roçavam de leve minha orelha. Uma de suas mãos apertava minha barriga, seus dedos me puxavam para que eu encostasse nele. Ele estava tão excitado quanto eu: senti seu pau duro e grosso contra a base da minha coluna. "Agora vire para mim e se despeça."

Decepcionada e arrependida, recusei seu toque, encolhendo-me contra a porta gelada em comparação às minhas costas quentes. Ele estava curvado sobre mim, com os cabelos luxuriosos emoldurando seu lindo rosto e o antebraço apoiado na porta para ficar ainda mais perto. Quase não havia espaço entre nós. A mão que estava na minha cintura havia passado para a curvatura do meu quadril, apertando-me cada vez mais e me deixando maluca. Ele me encarou com seu olhar intenso e perturbador.

"Me dê um beijo", ele pediu, sussurrando. "Pelo menos isso."

Ligeiramente ofegante, passei a língua pelos lábios ressecados. Ele inclinou a cabeça e encostou sua boca na minha. Fiquei impressionada com a firmeza e a maciez de seus lábios, e com a pressão suave que eles exerciam. Suspirei, e sua língua entrou na minha boca, sentindo meu gosto em longas e deliciosas lambidas. Era um beijo confiante e habilidoso, com a quantidade ideal de agressividade para me deixar morrendo de tesão.

Mal registrei quando minha bolsa caiu no chão; minhas mãos foram logo para os cabelos dele. Puxei as mechas sedosas, usando-as para direcionar sua boca para a minha.

Ele gemeu, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo, atacando minha língua com movimentos lascivos. Senti seus batimentos descontrolados contra meu peito, uma prova de que ele não era tão desesperadamente perfeito como na minha imaginação febril.

Sasuke se afastou da porta. Agarrando minha nuca e minha bunda, ele me levantou do chão. "Quero você, Sakura. Cheirando a encrenca ou não, não consigo evitar."

Estava inteiramente grudada nele, sentindo cada pedacinho do seu corpo gostoso.

Eu o beijava como se fosse comê-lo vivo. Minha pele estava úmida e hipersensível, meus seios pareciam mais pesados e receptivos ao toque. Meu clitóris implorava por atenção, pulsando ao ritmo da minha respiração acelerada.

Sem que eu me desse conta, já estava deitada no sofá. Sasuke estava inclinado sobre mim, com um dos joelhos apoiado no estofamento e o outro pé no chão. O peso da parte superior de seu corpo estava apoiado sobre seu braço esquerdo, enquanto ele agarrava a parte de trás do meu joelho com a mão direita, subindo para a minha coxa em uma carícia firme e possessiva.

Sasuke expirou com força quando chegou ao ponto em que minha cinta-liga se prendia à parte de cima da meia de seda. Ele desviou o olhar de mim e o direcionou para baixo, puxando minha saia para tirá-la.

"Minha nossa, Sakura." Um gemido grave reverberou em seu peito, uma emissão sonora primitiva que fez minha pele inteira se arrepiar. "Sorte do seu chefe que ele é gay."

De relance, vi a parte inferior do corpo de Sasuke contra o meu, minhas pernas abertas para acolher a amplitude de seus quadris. Meus músculos queimavam de vontade de me encostar toda nele, de apressar o contato que eu desejava desde a primeira vez que o vi.

Baixando um pouco a cabeça, ele atacou minha boca de novo, ferindo um pouco os meus lábios com sua impetuosidade levemente violenta.

Mas, de um momento para o outro, ele se afastou de mim, ficando em pé imediatamente.

Eu permaneci lá, ofegante e molhada, pronta e desejosa. Foi quando percebi por que Sasuke havia reagido de maneira tão abrupta.

Havia alguém atrás dele.


	4. Cranberry

**_Olá pessoal!_**

 ** _Voltei com mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem deste._**

 ** _Boa leitura._**

 ** _All Yours_**

 **-X-**

 **4 –** ** _Cranberry_**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Horrorizada com a súbita intromissão na nossa privacidade, eu me sentei apressadamente no braço do sofá, ajeitando minha saia enquanto isso.

"... da reunião das duas horas está aqui."

Precisei de alguns segundos intermináveis de pânico para perceber que Sasuke e eu ainda estávamos sozinhos na sala, que a voz que eu tinha ouvido vinha de um alto-falante.

Sasuke se sentou na outra ponta do sofá, parecendo irritado, com a respiração ofegante. A braguilha da calça ostentava o volume de uma ereção impressionante. Apavorada, imaginei com que aparência eu deveria estar. E já tinha passado da hora de voltar ao trabalho.

"Kami!" Sasuke passou as mãos pelo cabelo. "Estamos no meio do expediente. E na porra do meu escritório!"

Eu me levantei e tentei me recompor.

"Espere." Ele veio até mim e levantou minha saia de novo.

Furiosa com o que quase havia acontecido quando eu deveria estar trabalhando, dei um tapa nas mãos dele. "Pare com isso. Me deixe."

"Fique quieta, Sakura", ele disse com um sorriso, pegando nas mãos a barra da minha blusa de seda preta e a recolocando no lugar, de modo que ficasse ajustada e que os botões formassem de novo um arco perfeito em torno dos seios. Depois ele abaixou minha saia de volta, alisando-a com suas mãos seguras e competentes. "Prenda direito o cabelo."

Sasuke vestiu o paletó, acomodando-se dentro dele antes de ajustar a gravata. Chegamos à porta no mesmo instante e, quando me abaixei para apanhar minha bolsa, ele me acompanhou no mesmo movimento.

Então pegou meu queixo e fez com que eu olhasse para ele. "Ei", ele disse com uma voz suave. "Está tudo bem?"

Minha garganta queimava. Eu estava excitada, irritada e morrendo de vergonha.

Nunca tinha perdido a cabeça dessa forma antes. E detestava o fato de isso ter acontecido com ele, um homem cuja noção de intimidade sexual era tão asséptica que me deixava deprimida só de pensar.

Livrei meu queixo do seu toque. "Eu pareço estar bem?"

"Você está linda e louca para trepar. Me deixou com tanto tesão que até dói. Estou a ponto de voltar para aquele sofá e fazer você gozar até não aguentar mais."

"Não dá pra acusar você de não ser direto", resmunguei, deixando claro que não estava ofendida. Na verdade, a brutalidade do desejo dele era um potente afrodisíaco.

Apanhando a alça da bolsa, eu me pus de pé sobre as pernas bambas. Precisava me afastar dele. E, quando o dia de trabalho terminasse, precisava de um tempo sozinha com uma boa taça de vinho.

Sasuke também se levantou. "Vou apressar tudo aqui pra terminar até as cinco. Aí desço pra pegar você."

"Não, senhor. Isso que aconteceu agora não muda nada."

"É claro que muda."

"Não seja arrogante, Sr Uchiha. Posso ter perdido a cabeça por um momento, mas isso não significa que eu queira o mesmo que você."

Seus dedos agarraram a maçaneta da porta. "Você quer, sim. Só não quer que seja da maneira como estou oferecendo. Só precisamos alinhar alguns pontos."

Outra vez a linguagem de negócios. Fria e impessoal. Comecei a me irritar de novo.

Pus minha mão sobre a dele e abri a porta, passando por baixo de seu braço para empurrá-la. Seu secretário se levantou rapidamente, assim como a mulher e os dois homens que esperavam por Sasuke. Ouvi quando ele disse:

"Haku vai conduzi-los até minha sala. Volto em um instante."

Ele me alcançou na recepção, passando o braço pelas minhas costas e me agarrando pelo quadril. Eu não queria causar nenhum constrangimento, então esperei até chegar ao elevador para afastá-lo.

Ele não se abalou e apertou calmamente o botão. "Até as cinco, Sakura."

Não tirei os olhos do botão do elevador. "Estou ocupada."

"Até amanhã então."

"Tenho compromisso no fim de semana."

Ele entrou na minha frente e perguntou com a voz firme: "Com quem?".

"Isso não é da sua..."

Sasuke cobriu minha boca com a mão. "Chega. Só me diga quando, então. E, antes que se sinta tentada a dizer nunca, dê uma boa olhada e me diga se pareço ser um homem que desiste facilmente."

Sua expressão estava séria, e seu olhar era concentrado e determinado.

Estremeci.

Não tinha certeza se podia confiar na minha capacidade de resistir a Sasuke Uchiha.

Engolindo em seco, esperei que ele tirasse a mão de mim e falei: "Acho que nós dois precisamos esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Pensar um pouco".

Ele insistiu. "Segunda depois do expediente."

O elevador chegou e eu entrei. Virando para ele, dei minha resposta: "Segunda na hora do almoço".

Assim teríamos só uma hora, e eu teria um bom motivo para fugir.

Antes de as portas se fecharem, ele ainda disse: "Eu não vou desistir, Sakura".

Soou mais como uma ameaça do que como uma promessa.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura", tranquilizou Suigetsu quando cheguei à mesa, às duas e quinze. "Você não perdeu nada. Tive um almoço demorado com o senhor Sabaku. Também acabei de chegar."

"Obrigada." Por mais que ele me tranquilizasse, eu ainda estava me sentindo muito mal. Minha produtiva manhã de sexta-feira no trabalho parecia ter ficado em um passado longínquo.

Trabalhamos sem parar até as cinco, conversando sobre um cliente do ramo de fastfood e tendo algumas ideias para um anúncio de uma rede de mercearias especializadas em produtos orgânicos.

"Pepinos nós temos de sobra", Suigetsu havia dito em tom de brincadeira, sem saber que isso se aplicava perfeitamente à minha vida pessoal.

Eu tinha acabado de desligar o computador e estava pegando a bolsa quando o telefone tocou. Olhei para o relógio, que mostrava exatamente cinco horas, e pensei em ignorar a ligação, uma vez que tecnicamente o expediente já havia terminado.

Mas, como eu ainda estava me sentindo culpada por causa do almoço de duas horas, atendi como uma forma de penitência. "Escritório de Suigetsu..."

"Sakura, querida. Danzou me disse que você esqueceu o celular no escritório dele."

Soltei uma bufada e me joguei de volta na cadeira. Conseguia até ver o lencinho na mão que acompanhava aquele tom de voz especialmente ansioso da minha mãe. Era muito irritante, mas também era de cortar o coração. "Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?"

"Ah, estou ótima. Obrigada por perguntar." Minha mãe tinha uma voz ao mesmo tempo infantil e sussurrante, uma mistura de Marilyn Monroe e Scarlett Johansson. "Hideki já deixou o celular na portaria do seu prédio. Você não deveria sair sem ele. Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar ligar para alguém..."

Eu já vinha planejando uma forma de manter aquele telefone e encaminhar as chamadas para outro que minha mãe não tivesse registrado, mas naquele momento essa não era minha prioridade. "O que o doutor Petersen falou sobre você rastrear meu telefone?"

O silêncio do outro lado da linha era revelador. "O doutor Petersen sabe que eu me preocupo com você."

Coçando o nariz, eu falei: "Acho que está na hora de fazermos outra consulta conjunta, mãe".

"Ah... claro. Ele inclusive falou que gostaria de ver você de novo."

Provavelmente por achar que você não está dizendo toda a verdade. Mudei de assunto. "Estou adorando o novo emprego."

"Que maravilha, Sakura! Seu chefe está tratando você bem?"

"Sim, ele é ótimo. Não poderia ser melhor."

"Ele é bonito?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, muito. Mas é comprometido."

"Que coisa. Os melhores sempre são." Ela riu, e meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. Eu adorava vê-la feliz. Gostaria que passasse mais tempo assim. "Mal posso esperar para ver você no jantar beneficente."

Mebuki Himura se sentia em casa em eventos sociais, uma beldade radiante acostumada a receber grandes doses de atenção masculina a vida toda.

"Vamos aproveitar o dia juntas também", disse minha mãe mais baixo. "Eu, você e Sai. Podemos ir a um spa e nos embelezar. Tenho certeza de que você está precisando de uma massagem depois de trabalhar tanto."

"Seria bom, com certeza. E sei que Sai ia amar."

"Ah, estou tão animada! Posso mandar um carro até sua casa às onze?"

"Vou estar esperando."

Desliguei, recostei-me na cadeira e soltei um suspiro. Estava precisando muito de uma banheira quente e de um orgasmo. Pouco importava se Sasuke Uchiha descobrisse que eu me masturbava pensando nele. Minha frustração sexual estava enfraquecendo minha posição naquele jogo, uma fraqueza que eu sabia que ele não tinha. Com certeza haveria um orifício pré-aprovado à sua disposição antes do fim do dia.

Enquanto trocava os saltos pelos tênis, o telefone tocou de novo. Minha mãe raramente permanecia relaxada por muito tempo. Os cinco minutos que se passaram desde nossa conversa devem ter sido suficientes para ela perceber que a questão do celular ainda não estava resolvida. Mais uma vez, pensei em ignorar o telefone, mas não queria levar nada de ruim comigo para casa depois de um dia como aquele.

Atendi com minha saudação habitual, mas sem o mesmo entusiasmo.

"Ainda estou pensando em você."

A voz rouca e aveludada de Sasuke tomou conta de mim sem nenhuma resistência, o que me fez perceber que eu ansiava por ouvi-la de novo.

Meu Deus. O desejo era tão intenso que era como se ele tivesse se tornado uma droga para meu corpo, a única fonte de uma sensação inigualável.

"Ainda estou sentindo você, Sakura. Seu gosto. Estou de pau duro desde que saiu, apesar de duas reuniões e uma teleconferência. Estou em desvantagem. Faça suas exigências."

"Ah", murmurei. "Deixe-me ver."

Eu o deixei esperando, e abri um sorriso ao me lembrar do comentário de Sai sobre fazê-lo subir pelas paredes. "Humm... Não consegui pensar em nada. Mas tenho alguns conselhos de amiga. Procure uma mulher que esteja babando por você e faça com que se sinta um deus. Trepe com ela até nenhum dos dois aguentar mais. Quando me encontrar na segunda-feira, você já vai ter esquecido tudo isso, e sua vida vai voltar à sua ordem obsessivo-compulsiva."

Um som de atrito se tornou audível ao telefone, o que me fez pensar que ele estava se remexendo na cadeira. "Desta vez vou deixar passar, Sakura. Mas, da próxima vez que insultar minha inteligência, vai levar um tapa na bunda."

"Não gosto desse tipo de coisa." E ainda assim, naquele tom de voz, aquela ameaça tinha me deixado excitada. Ele era perigoso, com certeza.

"Veremos. Enquanto isso, me fale do que você gosta."

Eu me levantei. "Sua voz é perfeita para fazer sexo por telefone, mas preciso ir. Tenho um encontro com meu vibrador."

Eu deveria ter desligado naquele momento, para que minha recusa tivesse um efeito dramático, mas queria ouvir quando ele engolisse em seco, como eu imaginava que faria.

Além disso, eu estava me divertindo.

"Ah, Sakura." O Uchiha disse meu nome em uma espécie de suspiro esvaído. "Você quer que eu implore, não é mesmo? O que eu preciso fazer pra entrar nessa brincadeira com seu amiguinho movido a pilha?"

Ignorei ambas as perguntas e ajeitei a bolsa sobre o ombro, feliz por saber que ele não estava vendo como minha mão tremia. Eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a falar sobre meu vibrador com Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca conversei abertamente sobre masturbação com um homem, muito menos com um cujas verdadeiras intenções eu desconhecia. "Meu amiguinho e eu temos uma relação bem clara — quando a brincadeira acaba, sabemos exatamente quem foi usado, e esse alguém nunca sou eu. Boa noite, Sasuke."

Desliguei e tomei o rumo das escadas, tendo em mente que descer aqueles vinte andares serviria tanto para evitar encontros indesejáveis como para compensar o fato de que naquela noite eu não iria à academia.

Fiquei tão feliz ao chegar em casa no fim daquele dia que entrei praticamente dançando no apartamento. Meu suspiro de alívio — "Nossa, como é bom estar em casa!" — e os rodopios que o acompanharam foram suficientes para atrair a atenção do casal que estava sentado no sofá.

"Opa", eu disse, encolhendo-me de vergonha. Sai não estava fazendo nada muito comprometedor quando entrei, mas a proximidade com que estavam sentados sugeria alguma intimidade.

Pensei em Sasuke Uchiha, que era capaz de eliminar a intimidade dos atos mais íntimos que alguém é capaz de imaginar, com certo mau humor. Eu já tinha feito sexo casual e mantido relações sem nenhum compromisso, e ninguém sabia melhor que eu que fazer sexo e fazer amor eram coisas bem diferentes, mas nunca seria capaz de enxergar o sexo como algo mecânico, como um aperto de mãos. O fato de Sasuke encarar a coisa dessa forma me entristecia, apesar de ele não ser o tipo de homem que despertasse compaixão ou pena.

"Oi, gata", Sai me cumprimentou, ficando de pé. "Queria mesmo que você chegasse antes de Kiba ir embora."

"Tenho aula daqui a uma hora", explicou Kiba, contornando a mesa de centro enquanto eu punha minha bolsa em um banquinho junto ao balcão. "Mas fico feliz de ter conseguido ver você antes de ir embora."

"Eu também." Apertei sua mão quando ele a estendeu para mim, aproveitando a chance para examiná-lo de relance. Tinha mais ou menos a minha idade. Altura mediana e musculatura sólida. Cabelos castamhos despenteados, olhos pretos e um nariz que claramente já havia sido quebrado em algum momento.

"Se importa se eu beber uma taça de vinho?", perguntei. "Tive um dia difícil."

"Vai fundo", respondeu Kiba.

"Eu também quero uma." Sai se juntou a nós no balcão. Usava uma calça jeans preta larga e um suéter preto de gola bem larga. Um visual despojado e elegante, que realçava de maneira fenomenal seus cabelos e seus olhos.

Fui até a adega e puxei uma garrafa qualquer.

Chōjūrō enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e ficou se balançando sobre os calcanhares, falando baixinho com Sai enquanto eu abria e servia o vinho.

O telefone tocou, e eu atendi. "Alô?"

"Alô, Sai? Aqui é Maito Gai."

"Oi, Gai." Apoiei o quadril no balcão. "Tudo bem?"

"Espero que não se importe de eu telefonar. Foi seu padrasto que me passou o número."

Argh. Danzou já tinha me incomodado demais em um só dia. "Não, tudo bem. Algum problema?"

"Sendo bem sincero? Nenhum. Seu padrasto foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu. Ele vai financiar algumas reformas para a segurança do espaço e outras melhorias que precisavam ser feitas. É por isso que estou ligando. Não vamos abrir na semana que vem. As aulas só vão voltar na outra segunda."

Fechei os olhos, tentando reprimir um grito de desespero. Não era culpa de Gai se Danzou e minha mãe eram maníacos controladores. Obviamente, eles não eram capazes de entender a ironia em tentar me defender enquanto estivesse cercada de pessoas treinadas para fazer exatamente isso. "Parece ótimo. Mal posso esperar. Estou muito animada para começar a treinar com você."

"Eu também. Vamos trabalhar duro, Sakura. Seus pais vão ver como o investimento deles vai valer a pena."

Servi uma taça cheia para Sai e dei um gole enorme na minha. Nunca deixei de me surpreender diante do efeito que o dinheiro era capaz de causar. Só que, mais uma vez, a culpa não era de Gai. "Por mim tudo bem."

"Vamos começar assim que estiver tudo pronto. Seu motorista já está com os horários."

"Legal. A gente se fala, então." Quando desliguei, vi o olhar que Kiba lançou na direção de Sai quando pensou que nenhum de nós dois estávamos olhando. Era um olhar meigo e cheio de ternura, o que me lembrava de que meus problemas podiam esperar. "Que pena que eu peguei você de saída, Kiba. Você pode sair pra comer uma pizza na quarta? Seria bom ter tempo pra falar alguma coisa além de oi e tchau."

"Tenho aula." Ele me ofereceu um sorriso de lamento e lançou outro olhar de soslaio para Sai. "Mas na terça eu posso."

"Seria ótimo." Eu sorri. "A gente pode comer aqui mesmo e ver um filme."

"Eu adoraria."

Fui recompensada com um beijo, que Sai me mandou enquanto acompanhava Kiba até a porta. Quando ele voltou para a cozinha, pegou sua taça de vinho e falou:

"Vamos lá. Desembucha, Saky. Você parece estar bem estressada".

"Estou mesmo", confirmei, apanhando a garrafa e me dirigindo à sala.

"É o Sasuke Uchiha, né?"

"Ah, sim. Mas não quero falar dele agora." Apesar de os fins de Sasuke serem louváveis, seus meios eram deploráveis. "Vamos falar de você e Kiba. Como se conheceram?"

"Foi em um trabalho. Chōjūrō trabalha meio período como assistente de fotógrafo. Sexy ele, né?" Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. "E um verdadeiro cavalheiro. À moda antiga."

"Quem diria que isso ainda existe?", resmunguei antes de matar minha primeira taça.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada. Desculpe, Sai. Kiba me pareceu ótimo e claramente gosta de você. Ele estuda fotografia?

"Veterinária."

"Uau. Que incrível."

"Também acho. Mas vamos esquecer um pouquinho Kiba. Me fale sobre o que está incomodando você. Ponha tudo pra fora."

Eu suspirei. "Minha mãe. Ela descobriu que eu vou fazer aula com Gai e está surtando."

"Quê? Como ela descobriu? Juro que não contei pra ninguém."

"Eu sei que não. Nem desconfiei de você." Apanhando a garrafa de cima da mesa, reabasteci minha taça. "Escuta só. Ela rastreou meu celular."

Sai ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Isso é meio... assustador."

"Pois é! Foi isso que eu falei, mas Danzou não quer me ouvir."

"Que coisa." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "E o que você vai fazer?"

"Comprar um telefone novo. E conversar com o doutor Peterson para ver se ele consegue fazer minha mãe agir com um pouco de bom senso."

"Boa ideia. Dedurar para o analista. Então... como andam as coisas no trabalho? Ainda na fase do encantamento?"

"Com certeza." Deitei a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá e fechei os olhos. "O trabalho e você estão salvando minha vida neste momento."

"E aquele zilionário gostoso que quer transar com você? Vai, Saky. Você está me matando de curiosidade. O que rolou?"

Contei tudo para Sai, claro. Queria sua opinião sobre o assunto. Quando terminei, ele ficou em silêncio. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo e o surpreendi mordendo os lábios, com os olhos brilhando.

"Sai? O que foi?"

"Essa história me deixou excitado." Ele riu, e o som de sua gargalhada profunda e masculina varreu boa parte da minha irritação para longe. "Ele deve estar muito confuso agora. Eu pagaria um bom dinheiro pra ver a cara dele quando ameaçou dar um tapa na sua bunda."

"Não acredito que ele disse aquilo." Só a lembrança da voz de Sasuke ao fazer a ameaça já fez as palmas das minhas mãos ficarem suadas o bastante para deixar uma mancha na taça de vinho. "Vai saber o que mais ele curte..."

"Não tem nada de estranho em gostar de uns tapinhas na bunda. Além disso, ele estava mandando ver no papai-e-mamãe no sofá, então não deve ter nada contra fazer só o básico." Sai desabou no sofá, com um sorriso radiante iluminando seu lindo rosto. "Você está sendo um grande desafio para um cara que obviamente adora ser desafiado. E ele está disposto a fazer concessões por você, o que com certeza não está acostumado a fazer. Diga logo pra ele o que quer."

Dividi entre nós o que sobrou do vinho, sentindo-me um pouquinho melhor agora que tinha certa quantidade de álcool nas veias. O que eu queria, afinal? Além do óbvio?

"Somos totalmente incompatíveis."

"É assim que você chama o que aconteceu naquele sofá?"

"Ah, Sai. Vamos cair na real. Ele me conheceu no saguão do prédio e já foi logo dizendo que queria me comer. Do nada. Até um cara que você conhece num bar e leva pra casa faz mais por merecer do que ele. Ei, como é que você chama? Você vem sempre aqui? Está acompanhada? O que está bebendo? Quer dançar? Você trabalha aqui perto?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Entendi." Sai deixou a taça sobre a mesa. "Vamos sair. Ir a um bar. Dançar até não aguentar mais. Quem sabe encontrar uns carinhas pra conversar com você."

"Ou pelo menos me pagar um bebida."

"Ei, o Uchiha ofereceu uma bebida pra você no escritório dele."

Balancei a cabeça e fiquei de pé. "Dane-se. Vou tomar um banho e já vamos."

Eu me joguei na balada como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Sai e eu circulamos por todos os clubes noturnos de Tribeca ao East Village, jogando dinheiro fora com taxas de consumação, mas nos divertindo muito. Dancei até meus pés quase não aguentarem, mas consegui segurar firme, e Sai foi o primeiro a reclamar do desconforto das botas.

Saímos de um clube que tocava tecnopop com a intenção de comprar chinelos em uma farmácia ali perto quando cruzamos com o promotor de um lounge localizado a poucos quarteirões de distância.

"É um ótimo lugar pra você descansar um pouco os pés", ele sugeriu, sem o habitual sorriso forçado e entusiasmo exagerado da maioria dos promotores. Suas roupas — jeans preto e blusa de gola alta — também pareciam ser bem caras, o que me deixou intrigada. E ele não tinha nenhum panfleto ou coisa do tipo. Só me entregou um cartão de visita impresso em um papel chique com letras que capturavam a luz dos letreiros ao nosso redor. Tentei me lembrar de guardá-lo como um modelo interessante para anúncios impressos.

Uma torrente de pedestres apressados fluía ao nosso redor. Sai teve que espremer os olhos para ler o cartão, pois havia bebido alguns drinques a mais que eu. "Parece bem legal."

"Mostre esse cartão na entrada", instruiu o promotor. "Assim eles não cobram consumação."

"Legal." Sai envolveu meu braço com o dele e me arrastou rua afora. "Vamos lá. Em um lugar assim estiloso você pode encontrar um cara que valha a pena."

Meus pés estavam quase me matando quando chegamos ao tal lugar, mas parei de reclamar quando vi a porta de entrada. A fila era longa, chegava a virar a esquina. A voz cheia de Amy Winehouse escapava pela porta aberta, assim como alguns clientes bem vestidos que saíam com um sorriso no rosto.

Como o promotor havia dito, aquele cartão de visita garantiu nossa entrada gratuita e imediata. Fomos levados por uma hostess lindíssima ao andar de cima, a um bar VIP, menos movimentado, com vista para o palco e a pista de dança. Nós nos instalamos perto do mezanino, em uma mesa cercada por dois sofás de veludo em formato de meia-lua. A hostess abriu o menu de bebidas no centro da mesa e anunciou: "Seus drinques são por conta da casa. Tenham uma boa noite".

"Uau." Sai assoviou. "A gente se deu bem."

"Acho que aquele promotor reconheceu você de algum anúncio."

"Não seria o máximo?" Ele sorriu. "Meu Deus, que noite é essa? Saindo com minha melhor amiga e descobrindo alguém com quem dividir a vida."

"Hã?"

"Acho que estou decidido a ir em frente com Kiba."

Fiquei feliz. Era como se eu tivesse esperado a vida inteira para que aparecesse alguém que tratasse Sai como ele merecia. "E vocês já conversaram sobre isso?"

"Não, mas acho que ele não faria nenhuma objeção a respeito." Sai encolheu os ombros e alisou sua camiseta toda rasgada. Com a calça de couro preta e os braceletes com pontas afiadas, dava a ele uma aparência sexy e indomável. "Acho que ele está tentando entender nossa relação primeiro. Ficou todo surpreso quando eu disse que morava com uma mulher e tinha vindo do outro lado do país só pra ficar perto de você. Ele tem medo de que eu seja bi e esteja apaixonado por você. É por isso que eu quis que vocês se conhecessem, para que ele visse como a gente interage."

"Sinto muito, Sai. Vou tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra ele."

"A culpa não é sua. Não se preocupe. Se for pra dar certo, vai dar."

Tudo isso não foi capaz de fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu queria encontrar uma maneira de ajudar. Dois caras pararam ao lado da nossa mesa. "Tudo bem se a gente sentar aqui?", perguntou o mais alto.

Olhei para Sai, e depois de volta para os dois. Pareciam irmãos, e eram muito bonitos. Sorridentes e confiantes, tinham uma postura relaxada e descontraída. Eu estava quase dizendo "É claro" quando senti uma mão quente apertando com firmeza meu ombro descoberto. "Ela está comigo."

Sai, que estava sentado na minha frente, ficou de boca aberta ao ver Sasuke Uchiha contornar o sofá e estender a mão para ele. "Matsui, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sai Matsui." Ele apertou a mão de Sasuke com um sorriso escancarado no rosto. "Mas isso você já sabia. Prazer em conhecer. Ouvi falar muito de você."

Eu queria matá-lo. Pensei seriamente nisso.

"Fico feliz em saber." Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado, com o braço apoiado no encosto atrás de mim, de modo que seus dedos pudessem casualmente, e possessivamente, acariciar meu braço. "Talvez ainda haja motivos para ter esperança."

Girando a cintura para encará-lo, sussurrei em um tom de voz furioso: "O que você está fazendo?".

Ele me fuzilou com um olhar determinado. "O que for preciso."

"Vou dançar." Sai se levantou com um sorriso carregado de malícia. "Volto daqui a pouco."

Ignorando meus olhares de súplica, meu melhor amigo jogou um beijo para mim e se mandou, levando os dois caras com ele. Ao vê-los se afastar, meu coração disparou.

Depois de certo tempo, continuar ignorando Sasuke se tornaria ridículo, além de impossível.

Meu olhar se voltou para ele. Sasuke usava calça cinza-chumbo e suéter preto de gola V, o que lhe dava uma aparência despojada mas ao mesmo tempo sofisticada. Adorei aquela roupa e a suavidade que conferia a ele, apesar de saber que era apenas uma ilusão. Sasuke era um homem duro, em vários sentidos.

Respirei fundo, sentindo que precisava fazer um esforço para socializar. Afinal de contas, eu não estava reclamando justamente disso? Que ele queria pular os preâmbulos e ir direto aos finalmentes?

"Você está..." Fiz uma pausa. Lindo. Maravilhoso. Deslumbrante. Deliciosamente sexy... No fim, acabei dizendo apenas: "Gostei do visual".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ah, de alguma coisa em mim você gosta. Será que é do pacote completo? Ou só da roupa? Só da blusa? Ou talvez da calça?" Eu não gostei do tom de voz em que ele disse aquilo. "E se eu dissesse que só gostei da blusa?"

"Compraria mais umas dez e usaria todo dia."

"Seria uma pena."

"Você não disse que gostou?" Ele estava irritado, falando rápido, emendando uma palavra na outra.

Minhas mãos se contorciam inquietamente no meu colo. "Adorei a blusa, mas também gosto dos ternos."

Ele me encarou um instante, depois acenou com a cabeça. "Como foi seu encontro com o amiguinho movido a pilha?"

Saco. Olhei para o outro lado. Era bem mais fácil falar sobre masturbação pelo telefone. Mencionar esse assunto diante daqueles olhos negros incisivos era uma tortura.

"Uma dama nunca comenta esse tipo de coisa."

Ele acariciou meu queixo com as costas da mão e murmurou: "Você ficou vermelha".

Notei em sua voz o prazer que Sasuke sentiu ao dizer isso e mudei rapidamente de assunto. "Você vem sempre aqui?"

Merda. De onde veio esse papinho clichê?

Sua mão desceu até as minhas pernas e agarrou uma das minhas mãos, acariciando a palma com os dedos. "Quando necessário."

Uma pontadinha de ciúme me fez querer endurecer o jogo. Olhei bem para ele, apesar de estar com raiva de mim mesma por me importar com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. "Como assim, necessário? Quando você está no cio?"

Sasuke abriu um sorriso sincero, que me deixou abalada.

"Quando decisões importantes precisam ser tomadas. Sou o dono deste lugar, Sakura."

Ora, mas que surpresa.

Uma linda garçonete serviu dois copos quadrados com drinques cor-de-rosa bem gelados. Ela olhou para Sasuke e abriu um sorrisinho malicioso. "Aqui está, senhor Uchiha. Duas Stoli Elit com suco de cranberry. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Por enquanto não. Obrigado."

Estava na cara que ela queria entrar na lista de orifícios pré-aprovados, e isso me irritou; ou seja, eu estava distraída demais para reparar no que havia sido servido. Vodca cranberry era o que eu costumava pedir quando saía, era o que eu estava bebendo desde o início daquela noite. Minha cabeça deu um nó. Fiquei só observando enquanto ele dava o primeiro gole, fazia a bebida passear pela boca como se fosse um vinho finíssimo e depois engolia. O movimento de sua garganta me deixou com tesão, mas nada comparável ao efeito da intensidade do seu olhar.

"Nada mau", ele murmurou. "Veja se acertamos na mistura."

Ele me beijou. Foi um movimento rápido, mas eu vi o que ele estava fazendo e não me esquivei. Sua boca estava gelada e tinha gosto de cranberry com um toque de álcool.

Uma delícia.

Todo o turbilhão de energia e sentimentos caóticos que vinha se acumulando dentro de mim de repente se tornou grande demais para ser contido. Enfiei a mão entre seus cabelos maravilhosos e os agarrei com força, mantendo-o imóvel enquanto chupava sua língua. Seu gemido foi o som mais estimulante que eu já tinha ouvido na vida, e fez a carne entre minhas pernas enrijecer furiosamente.

Surpresa pela fúria da minha própria reação, recuei, ofegante. Sasuke veio atrás de mim, passando o nariz pela lateral do meu rosto, com seus lábios roçando minha orelha. Sua respiração também estava acelerada, e o som do gelo tilintando contra o copo em sua mão amplificava a agitação dos meus sentidos inflamados.

"Preciso sentir como é estar dentro de você, Sakura", ele sussurrou bruscamente. "Estou morrendo de vontade."

Meu olhar passou do drinque para a mesa, pensamentos giravam a mil na minha cabeça, uma orgia de impressões, lembranças e dúvidas. "Como você sabia?"

Sua língua percorreu a cartilagem da minha orelha, e eu estremeci. Era como se cada célula do meu corpo ansiasse por ele. Resistir a Sasuke demandava uma quantidade absurda de energia, sugava minhas forças e me deixava exausta.

"Sabia o quê?", ele perguntou.

"O que eu gosto de beber. O nome de Sai."

Ele respirou fundo e se afastou. Pôs o drinque sobre a mesa, virou-se no sofá e posicionou um dos joelhos sobre o estofamento para permanecer voltado diretamente para mim. Ele pôs o braço novamente no encosto do sofá e com as pontas dos dedos começou a fazer movimentos circulares no meu ombro. "Você passou por outros lugares esta noite. E pagou com cartão de crédito, e o que você bebeu ficou registrado na conta. E o nome Sai Mitsui está no contrato de locação do seu apartamento."

Tudo começou a girar ao meu redor. Não acredito... Meu celular. Meu cartão de crédito. Até meu apartamento, merda. Eu não conseguia nem respirar. Cercada por todos os lados por minha mãe e Sasuke, tive uma crise de claustrofobia.

"Sakura. Meu Deus. Você está pálida, parece um fantasma." Ele pôs um copo na minha mão. "Beba."

Era o drinque. Virei tudo, esvaziando o conteúdo do copo. Meu estômago se revirou por um momento, mas depois se acalmou. "Você sabe onde eu moro?" Eu estava ofegante.

"Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sei." Sasuke se sentou sobre a mesa, virado para mim, com as pernas posicionadas junto às minhas. Pegou o copo e pôs de lado, depois aqueceu minhas mãos geladas com as dele.

"Você é louco, Sasuke?"

Ele estreitou os lábios. "Está perguntando isso a sério?"

"Sim, estou. Minha mãe vive me espionando, mas ela faz terapia. Você faz terapia?"

"Atualmente não, mas você está me deixando tão maluco que acho que vou precisar em breve."

"Então esse comportamento não é o seu normal?" Meu coração batia furiosamente.

Eu sentia o sangue pulsar nos meus tímpanos. "Ou é?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os voltar à maneira como estavam quando eu os ataquei durante o beijo. "Apenas acessei informações que você disponibilizou voluntariamente."

"Mas não pra você! Não pra isso que você fez! Deve até ser contra a lei." Olhei bem para ele, mais confusa do que nunca. "Por que você fez isso?"

Ele se dignou a parecer que estava sem graça. Pelo menos isso. "Para poder saber, ora essa."

"Por que você não me perguntou, Sasuke? Porra, por que isso é tão difícil pras pessoas hoje em dia?"

"Com você é difícil." Ele apanhou o drinque e virou quase tudo o que restava. "Só consigo ficar com você por alguns minutos, no máximo."

"Claro, você só quer falar sobre o que precisa fazer pra me levar pra cama!"

"Minha nossa, Sakura", ele sussurrou, apertando minha mão. "Não precisa gritar!"

Eu o observei meticulosamente, estudando cada linha e contorno do seu rosto. Infelizmente, porém, catalogar os mínimos detalhes não diminuiu nem um pouco meu deslumbramento. Estava começando a desconfiar que nunca ia deixar de me espantar com a aparência dele.

E eu não era a única; via como as outras mulheres se comportavam perto dele.

Sasuke era podre de rico, coisa capaz de tornar até mesmo os caras mais velhos, carecas e barrigudos figuras atraentes. Não era à toa que ele só precisava estalar os dedos para conseguir uma trepada.

Ele fuzilava meu rosto com o olhar. "Por que está me olhando desse jeito?"

"Estou pensando."

"Em quê?" Ele cerrou os dentes. "Já vou avisando, se disser alguma coisa sobre orifícios pré-aprovados ou emissões seminais, não respondo pelos meus atos."

Isso quase me fez rir. "Quero tentar entender algumas coisas, porque acho que talvez eu não esteja valorizando você como deveria."

"Eu também gostaria de entender algumas coisas", ele rebateu.

"Acho que a abordagem 'Quero te comer' tem um alto nível de sucesso no seu caso."

A expressão de Sasuke se fechou em uma impassibilidade inescrutável. "Sobre isso eu não vou falar, Sakura."

"Certo. Você quer saber o que precisa fazer pra me levar pra cama. É por isso queestá aqui? Por minha causa? E nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar dizer o que pensa que eu quero escutar."

Seu olhar era límpido e impassível. "Estou aqui por sua causa, sim. Eu providenciei tudo."

De um momento para o outro, minha desconfiança em relação ao promotor da casa passou a fazer sentido. Fomos fisgados por um funcionário das Indústrias Uchiha. "Você achava que me trazer até aqui ia render uma trepada?"

Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso, demonstrando certa dose de divertimento reprimido. "Sempre existe a esperança, mas eu sabia que um encontro casual e alguns drinques não seriam suficientes."

"Você está certo. Então por que fazer isso? Por que não esperar até o almoço de segunda?"

"Porque você está solta por aí, totalmente disponível. Não posso fazer nada a respeito do seu vibrador, mas posso impedir que você vá pra cama com um idiota qualquer que conheceu num bar. Se você quer transar, Sakura, estou bem aqui."

"Não estou totalmente disponível. Estou dissipando a tensão de um dia estressante."

"Pois não é a única." Ele começou a passar os dedos pelos meus brincos de prata.

"Você sai para beber e dançar quando está tensa. Eu tento resolver de uma vez o problema que está me causando tensão."

Ele disse isso em um tom suave, que despertou um desejo alarmante. "É isso que eu sou? Um problema?"

"Com certeza." Mas havia um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu sabia que isso era muito atraente para ele. Sasuke Uchiha não teria chegado aonde chegou, com tão pouca idade, se aceitasse facilmente um não como resposta. "Para você, o que significa namorar?"

Ele enrugou a testa entre as sobrancelhas. "Eu e uma mulher perdendo tempo com convenções sociais quando poderíamos estar trepando."

"Você não gosta da companhia das mulheres?"

A careta se transformou em uma expressão de desagravo. "Gosto, mas desde que isso não implique expectativas exageradas ou demandas excessivas do meu tempo livre. Descobri que a melhor maneira de garantir isso é separando amizades e relações sexuais em campos opostos."

Mais uma vez, ele vinha com aquele papo de "expectativas exageradas".

Obviamente, aquilo era uma questão importante para ele. "Então você tem amigas mulheres?"

"É claro." Suas pernas se apertaram em torno das minhas, prendendo-me. "Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Você separa o sexo do restante da vida. Separa da amizade, da vida profissional... de tudo."

"Tenho boas razões para isso."

"Deve ter mesmo. Muito bem, vou dizer o que penso." Era difícil para mim me concentrar estando tão perto dele. "Eu disse que não queria namorar, e não quero mesmo. Meu trabalho é a prioridade número um, seguido de perto pela vida pessoal — uma vida pessoal de mulher solteira. Não quero sacrificar nenhuma das duas coisas em nome de um relacionamento, e não tenho tempo para me dedicar a mais nada além disso."

"Nisso eu concordo com você."

"Mas eu gosto de sexo."

"Ótimo. Faça comigo." Seu sorriso era um convite ao prazer.

Empurrei seu ombro. "Preciso ter uma ligação pessoal com os homens com quem durmo. Não precisa ser nada muito intenso ou profundo, mas o sexo precisa ser mais do que uma negociação impessoal pra mim."

"Por quê?"

Eu sabia que ele não estava sendo irônico. Por mais bizarra que aquela conversa pudesse parecer para Sasuke, ele a estava levando bem a sério. "Digamos que é uma das minhas manias, e para mim não é fácil dizer isso. Odeio ser usada. Faz com que eu me sinta desvalorizada."

"Não dá pra considerar que é você que está me usando?"

"Com você, não." Ele era poderoso demais, dominante demais. Um brilho triunfante e predatório surgiu em seus olhos quando expus minhas fraquezas para ele. "Além do mais", logo acrescentei, "isso é só uma questão semântica. O que eu quero nos meus relacionamentos sexuais é uma troca justa. Ou então estar no comando."

"Certo."

"Certo? Você concordou depressa demais, considerando que o que eu quero é juntar duas coisas que você faz tanta questão de separar."

"Não gosto da ideia e não vou fingir que entendo, mas estou ouvindo — é uma questão importante. Me diga como fazer isso."

Minha respiração acelerou. Por essa eu não esperava. Ele era um homem que não queria complicações na vida sexual, e eu era uma mulher que considerava sexo uma coisa complicada. Mas isso não significava que ele havia cedido. Pelo menos ainda não.

"Precisamos ter alguma intimidade, Sasuke. Não temos que virar melhores amigos ou confidentes, apenas duas pessoas que conhecem um pouco mais sobre a outra do que os contornos do corpo. Pra mim, isso significa que precisaríamos passar algum tempo juntos quando não estivermos trepando. E passar esse tempo juntos em lugares onde seríamos obrigados a nos controlar."

"Não é isso que estamos fazendo agora?"

"Sim. E é exatamente disso que estou falando. Eu não estava valorizando seu esforço. Você poderia ter feito isso de uma maneira menos invasiva" — tapei a boca dele com os dedos quando ele tentou me interromper — "mas admito que tentou criar ocasiões para a gente conversar e eu não colaborei."

Sasuke mordeu a ponta dos meus dedos, o que me fez dar um grito e puxar minha mão de volta.

"Ei. O que foi isso?"

Ele levou a mão que mordeu até a boca e a beijou onde estava doendo, passando de leve a língua para amenizar a dor. E excitar.

Num movimento de autodefesa, puxei a mão de volta para o colo. Ainda não tinha certeza de que havia esclarecido as coisas entre nós. "Para que você não pense que minhas expectativas são exageradas, quando estivermos perdendo tempo fazendo alguma coisa que não seja trepar, não vou considerar isso um namoro. Certo?"

"Parece um bom acordo." Sasuke sorriu, e a decisão de ficar com ele se solidificou dentro de mim. Seu sorriso era como um relâmpago na escuridão, ofuscante, admirável, misterioso, e eu o desejava com tanta intensidade que doía.

Suas mãos se abaixaram para agarrar a parte de trás das minhas coxas. Apertando – me de leve, ele me puxou um pouco mais para perto. A bainha do meu vestido preto curto subiu de maneira quase indecente, e seu olhar ficou vidrado na pele que suas mãos tinham exposto. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua em um gesto tão carnal e insinuante que eu quase senti uma carícia na minha pele. A voz de Duffy cantando "Mercy" ressoava na pista de dança logo abaixo. Uma dor incômoda cresceu no meu peito, e eu o esfreguei com a mão.

Eu já tinha bebido o suficiente, mas ouvi o som da minha voz dizendo: "Preciso de mais um drinque".

E ai? Gostaram?

Parece que as coias vão ferver ;) Hehehehe

Obrigada a todos que veem comentando, adora receber o carinho de vocês!

nos vemos no proximo? Olha o que vêem por ai:

 _Eu estava me sentindo toda mole quando Sasuke endireitou minha perna, e ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando ele começou a beijar minha barriga e meus seios. Ele lambeu meus mamilos e me enlaçou com seus braços. Permaneci imóvel e submissa ao seu toque enquanto ele beijava minha boca com uma violência controlada, ferindo meus lábios e denunciando seu estado de excitação extrema._

 _Então ele fechou meu robe e ficou de pé, olhando para mim de cima a baixo._

 _"Sasuke...?"_

 _"Às sete horas, Sakura." Ele se abaixou e tocou meu tornozelo, acariciando com os dedos a tornozeleira que eu havia posto já pensando no evento. "E não tire isto aqui. Quero comer você com nada além disto."_

 **Hahaha curiosos?**

 **Até lá!**


	5. Ressaca

All Yours

-X-

5 – Ressaca

Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki

Acordei no sábado de manhã com uma ressaca monstruosa, e só conseguia pensar que era aquilo mesmo que eu merecia. Por mais que detestasse a insistência de Sasuke de negociar sexo com a mesma facilidade com que discutia uma fusão empresarial, no fim acabei entrando no jogo. Meu desejo por ele justificava o fato de eu assumir um risco calculado e quebrar minhas próprias regras.

Eu me consolei com a ideia de que ele também estava quebrando algumas das dele.

Depois de um banho bem longo e quente, fui para a sala e encontrei Sai deitado no sofá com seu netbook, parecendo muito bem desperto e revigorado. Sentindo o cheiro de café na cozinha, fui até lá e enchi a maior caneca que consegui encontrar.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca", ele disse.

Segurando com as duas mãos minha tão necessária dose matinal de cafeína, eu me juntei a ele no sofá.

Sai apontou para uma caixa na mesa de centro. "Chegou enquanto você estava no banho."

Deixei a caneca de café sobre a mesa e apanhei o embrulho de papel pardo. Meu nome estava escrito diagonalmente na tampa da caixa com uma caligrafia floreada. Dentro dela havia uma garrafinha âmbar com os dizeres CURA RESSACA pintados em uma fonte estilo retrô e um bilhete amarrado com ráfia no gargalo em que se lia: "Beba-me". O cartão de visitas de Sasuke estava cuidadosamente aninhado no papel de seda que protegia o embrulho.

Ao analisar o presente, considerei-o bastante conveniente. Desde que havia conhecido Sasuke, eu tinha entrado em um mundo fascinante e sedutor em que quase nenhuma das regras conhecidas do bom senso se aplicava. Eu estava desbravando um território desconhecido, o que era ao mesmo tempo excitante e assustador.

Olhei para Sai, que encarava a garrafa com um ar de dúvida.

"Saúde." Tirei a rolha e bebi o conteúdo sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha gosto de xarope para tosse, espesso e doce. Meu estômago se contraiu de desgosto por um momento, depois esquentou. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão e enfiei a rolha de volta na garrafa vazia.

"O que era isso?", perguntou Sai.

"Pelo tanto que queima, mais álcool."

Ele franziu o nariz. "Um método eficiente, mas desagradável."

E funcionava mesmo. Eu já estava começando a me sentir melhor.

Sai apanhou a caixa e retirou de lá o cartão de Sasuke. Ele o virou e mostrou para mim. No verso, Sasuke havia escrito "Me ligue" com uma letra apressada e anotado seu telefone.

Peguei o cartão, envolvendo-o com minha mão. Aquele presente era a prova de que ele estava pensando em mim. Sua determinação e insistência eram sedutoras. E uma espécie de elogio.

Não havia como negar que Sasuke havia derrubado todas as minhas barreiras.

Queria sentir de novo aquilo que experimentei quando ele me tocou, e adorei o modo como reagiu quando eu o toquei. Quando parei para refletir sobre o que não faria para ter suas mãos sobre meu corpo de novo, não consegui pensar em muita coisa.

Sai quis me passar o telefone, mas fiz que não com a cabeça. "Ainda não. Quero estar bem lúcida quando falar com ele, e ainda estou meio zonza."

"Vocês dois pareciam estar se dando muito bem ontem à noite. Ele está muito a fim de você."

"E eu estou muito a fim dele." Aninhando-me no canto do sofá, apoiei o rosto no estofamento do encosto e abracei os joelhos. "A gente vai sair, se conhecer melhor, fazer sexo casual-mas-fisicamente-intenso e continuar sendo independente. Sem vínculos, sem expectativas, sem compromisso."

Sai apertou um botão no netbook e a impressora começou a expelir folhas de papel do outro lado da sala. Ele fechou o computador, deixou-o sobre a mesa de centro e passou a dedicar toda a sua atenção a mim. "Talvez vire algo mais sério."

"Talvez não", rebati.

"Cínica."

"Não estou atrás de um conto de fadas, Sai, principalmente com um figurão como o Uchiha. Aprendi com minha mãe o que significa estar ao lado de homens poderosos. É comprometimento total em troca de uma entrega parcial. O dinheiro basta pra fazer minha mãe feliz, mas pra mim não é suficiente."

Meu pai amava minha mãe. Ele a pediu em casamento, queria passar sua vida com ela. Isso não aconteceu porque ele não tinha o currículo expressivo e a conta bancária polpuda que ela exigia de um marido. O amor não era um pré-requisito para o casamento na opinião de Mebuki Himura e, como seu olhar provocador e sua voz sussurrada eram irresistíveis para a maior parte dos homens, ela nunca precisou se contentar com menos do que desejava. Infelizmente, meu pai tinha sido só um caso passageiro para ela.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram dez e meia. "Acho que preciso ir me trocar."

"Adoro passar o dia no spa com sua mãe." Sai sorriu, e isso afastou a melancolia do meu estado de espírito. "Quando termina, eu me sinto como um deus."

"Eu também. Filha da deusa persuasão."

Estávamos tão ansiosos para sair que descemos antes mesmo que a portaria anunciasse a chegada do carro.

O porteiro abriu um sorriso quando aparecemos — eu de sandálias de salto e vestido estampado longo, Sai com um jeans apertado e camiseta de manga comprida.

"Bom dia, senhorita Haruno, senhor Matsui. Vão precisar de um táxi hoje?"

"Não, obrigado, Iruka. Um carro está vindo buscar a gente." Sai sorriu. "Hoje é dia de spa no Perrini's!"

"Ah, o Perrini's", Iruka balançou a cabeça. "Dei um vale-presente de lá pra minha mulher no nosso aniversário de casamento. Ela gostou tanto que estou pensando em fazer isso todo ano." "É uma boa ideia, Iruka", eu falei. "Uma mulher nunca se cansa de ser mimada."

Um carro preto com Hideki ao volante parou no meio-fio. Iruka abriu a porta de trás e nós embarcamos, soltando um grito ao encontrar uma caixa de chocolates finos no assento. Depois de nos despedir de Iruka com um aceno, nós nos recostamos no banco e partimos para a ação, dando pequenas mordidas naquelas trufas feitas para serem saboreadas aos poucos.

Hideki nos levou diretamente ao Perrini's, onde o relaxamento começava a partir do momento em que se punha o pé na soleira da porta. Cruzar aquela entrada era como tirar umas férias do restante do mundo. Todas as portas, adornadas com arcadas, eram emolduradas por pedaços de seda de uma cor viva, e almofadas cravejadas de joias eram usadas na decoração de divãs elegantes e poltronas largas e confortáveis.

Pássaros trinavam em suas gaiolas suspensas e vasos de plantas preenchiam todos os cantos com suas folhagens frondosas. Pequenas fontes decorativas propiciavam o som constante de água corrente, enquanto a música executada em instrumentos de cordas chegava através de alto-falantes cuidadosamente escondidos. O ar recendia a uma mistura exótica de especiarias e fragrâncias, fazendo com que eu me sentisse em um conto de "As mil e uma noites".

A coisa toda estava a um passo de se tornar exagerada e cafona, mas jamais cruzava essa linha. O Perrini's era exótico e luxuoso, e oferecia um tratamento de primeira a quem tinha dinheiro para pagar por isso. Como minha mãe, que tinha acabado de sair de uma banheira de leite com mel quando chegamos.

Examinei as opções de tratamentos disponíveis, deixando de lado o habitual "mulher guerreira" em benefício do "mimo apaixonado". Eu já tinha me depilado uma semana antes, mas o restante do tratamento — "feito para torná-la sexualmente irresistível" — parecia ser exatamente o que eu precisava.

Só voltei a raciocinar normalmente quando ouvi Sai perguntar da cadeira ao meu lado:

"Senhora Himura, já ouviu falar de Sasuke Uchiha?"

Olhei feio para ele, que sabia muito bem que minha mãe ficaria maluca caso ouvisse alguma notícia sobre minhas relações amorosas — embora, nesse caso, não se tratasse exatamente de amor.

Minha mãe, sentada em uma cadeira do meu outro lado, inclinou-se para a frente com a habitual empolgação juvenil com que falava sobre homens ricos e bonitos. "É claro, eu o conheço. É um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Número vinte e cinco na lista da Forbes, se bem me lembro. Um jovem muito determinado, é claro, e um doador generoso para diversas instituições de caridade que eu ajudo. E tem fama de ser mulherengo."

"Azar o meu." Sai sorriu e ignorou o modo como eu sacudia a cabeça violentamente. "Mas seria um caso perdido, de qualquer forma, porque ele está muito a fim de Sakura."

"Sakura! Não acredito que você não disse nada. Como pôde esconder uma coisa dessas de mim?"

Olhei para minha mãe, cujo rosto bem cuidado parecia jovem, sem rugas, e muito parecido com o meu. Não havia como negar que éramos mãe e filha.

"Não tem nada pra falar", insisti. "Somos apenas... amigos."

"Mas não precisa ser assim", disse Mebuki, com um olhar calculista que me deixou assustada. "Não sei como fui esquecer que vocês trabalham no mesmo prédio. Tenho certeza de que ele ficou encantado assim que pôs os olhos em você. Apesar de dizerem que ele prefere as morenas... Humm... Enfim. Ele também é conhecido pelo bom gosto. Obviamente isso falou mais alto no seu caso."

"Não é nada disso. Por favor, não comece. Você vai me fazer passar vergonha."

"Que bobagem. Se tem alguém que entende de homens aqui, esse alguém sou eu."

Encolhi os ombros. Quando minha massagem começou, eu estava precisando dela mais do que nunca. Deitei na maca e fechei os olhos, planejando tirar um cochilo a fim de me preparar para a longa noite que viria.

Como toda mulher, adoro me arrumar e ficar bonita, mas eventos beneficentes davam muito trabalho. Jogar conversa fora era uma coisa cansativa, sorrir sem parar era um saco, e conversar sobre negócios com pessoas que eu não conhecia era um tédio. Se esse tipo de interação social não fosse bom para Sai, eu compraria uma boa briga para não ter de participar.

Suspirei. A quem estava tentando enganar? Eu acabaria indo de qualquer jeito.

Minha mãe e Danzou ajudavam instituições que cuidavam de crianças vítimas de abuso porque era uma coisa importante para mim. Comparecer a um ou outro evento pomposo era um preço pequeno a pagar em troca disso.

Respirando fundo, tentei relaxar. Eu me programei para ligar para meu pai quando chegasse em casa e pensei em um bilhete de agradecimento para mandar a Sasuke pela garrafinha que curou minha ressaca. Eu até poderia enviar um e-mail para o endereço que estava no cartão de visitas que ele me deu, mas seria uma deselegância. Além disso, eu não

sabia se ele mesmo lia seus e-mails ou delegava essa tarefa a alguém. Ligaria para ele quando chegasse em casa. Por que não? Foi o que ele pediu — ou melhor, mandou; estava escrito com todas as letras no cartão de visitas. E eu poderia ouvir aquela voz cheia de luxúria de novo.

A porta se abriu e a massagista entrou. "Olá, Sakura. Está pronta?"

Não exatamente. Mas estava quase lá.

Depois de passar várias horas agradabilíssimas no spa, minha mãe e Sai me deixaram no apartamento e saíram à procura de abotoaduras novas para Danzou. Aproveitei esse tempo livre para ligar para Sasuke. Mesmo estando sozinha, tive que digitar o número dele várias vezes antes de enfim tomar coragem para completar a ligação.

Ele atendeu ao primeiro toque. "Sakura."

Fiquei surpresa por Sasuke saber quem era, e confusa por alguns instantes. Por que ele tinha meu número na lista de contatos? "Hã... Oi, Sasuke."

"Estou aí perto. Avise na portaria que estou chegando."

"Quê?" Parecia que eu havia perdido uma parte da conversa. "Chegando aonde?"

"Na sua casa. Estou virando a esquina. Avise a portaria, Sakura."

Sasuke desligou e eu fiquei olhando para o telefone, tentando assimilar o fato de que em poucos momentos estaria novamente com ele. Um tanto desorientada, fui até o interfone e avisei na portaria que estava à espera dele, que chegou ainda enquanto eu falava. Poucos instantes depois, Sasuke estava à minha porta.

Foi quando eu lembrei que estava usando apenas um robe de seda fina e que já estava maquiada e penteada para o evento da noite. Que tipo de impressão aquilo causaria nele?

Fechei bem o robe antes de deixá-lo entrar. Ele apareceu sem ser convidado, e eu não tinha a intenção de seduzi-lo nem nada do tipo.

Sasuke ficou parado na porta por um bom tempo, percorrendo com seu olhar desde a ponta dos meus cabelos até os meus dedos do pé pintados em estilo francesinha. Eu também estava impressionada com a aparência dele. A maneira como ele estava vestido, com um jeans surrado e camiseta, fez com que eu quisesse despi-lo com os dentes.

"Valeu a pena ter vindo até aqui para ver você assim, Sakura." Ele entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Graças a você. Obrigada." Senti um nó no estômago por causa da presença dele, que fazia com que eu ficasse meio... tonta. "Mas não foi por isso que você veio aqui."

"Vim até aqui porque você demorou pra ligar."

"Eu não sabia que tinha um prazo."

"Eu precisava falar com você ainda hoje, e também queria saber se está tudo bem depois de ontem à noite." Seus olhos assumiram uma expressão séria ao passear por mim.

Seu rosto de tirar o fôlego parecia emoldurado por seus cabelos negros impecáveis. "Você está linda, Sakura. Acho que nunca desejei tanto alguém como agora."

Com essas poucas palavras, simples e diretas, já fiquei toda excitada e carente.

Vulnerável demais. "O que você tem pra falar de tão urgente?"

"Vamos juntos ao evento de hoje à noite."

Levei um susto, surpresa e animada com o pedido. "Você vai?"

"E você também. Vi a lista de convidados e sei que sua mãe também vai. Podemos ir juntos."

Pus a mão sobre a garganta, dividindo minha preocupação entre o fato de ele saber tanta coisa sobre mim e o que havia acabado de me pedir. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer quando pedi pra gente passar algum tempo juntos."

"Por que não?" Era uma pergunta desafiadora. "Qual é o problema de irmos juntos a um evento a que nós dois já iríamos de qualquer forma?"

"Não é só um jantarzinho íntimo. É um evento de muita visibilidade."

"E daí?" Sasuke chegou mais perto e acariciou com o dedo um dos cachos do meu cabelo.

Havia um tom sugestivo em sua voz que me fez estremecer. Eu conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo largo e rígido e o aroma masculino de sua pele. A cada minuto que passava, eu me deixava levar mais por seu charme.

"As pessoas vão tirar conclusões, principalmente minha mãe. Ela já está farejando sua solteirice no ar."

Baixando a cabeça, Sasuke pressionou seus lábios contra a curvatura do meu pescoço. "Não me importa o que as pessoas vão pensar. Sabemos o que estamos fazendo. E pode deixar que eu me encarrego da sua mãe."

"Se você pensa assim", eu disse, quase sem fôlego, "é porque não a conhece muito bem."

"Pego você às sete." Sua língua percorreu a veia pulsante da minha garganta e eu me derreti sob ela. Meu corpo amoleceu quando ele me puxou para mais perto.

Ainda assim, consegui dizer: "Eu não disse que sim".

"Mas não vai dizer que não." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Não vou deixar."

Abri minha boca para protestar, mas Sasuke logo a calou com um beijo molhado e luxurioso. Sua língua se movia devagar, fazendo com que eu desejasse que ele fizesse o mesmo entre as minhas pernas. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para seus cabelos, passeando por eles, agarrando com força. Quando lançou os braços em torno de mim, arqueei o corpo, curvando-me sob suas mãos.

Assim como no escritório dele, antes que me desse conta eu já estava deitada no sofá, com sua boca engolindo meu suspiro de surpresa. Meu robe se abriu ao toque de seus dedos habilidosos; ele agarrava meus seios, explorando-os com apertões suaves e ritmados.

"Sasuke..."

"Shh." Ele sugou meu lábio inferior, enquanto seus dedos beliscavam meus mamilos sensíveis. "Eu estava ficando maluco só de pensar que você estava sem nada por baixo desse robe."

"É que você veio sem avisar... Ah! Ui..."

Ele abocanhou um dos meus seios, produzindo uma onda de calor que fez minha pele transpirar.

Meu olhar buscou desesperadamente o relógio do decodificador da TV a cabo.

"Sasuke, não."

Ele me olhou com seus olhos azuis intensos. "É uma loucura, eu sei. Eu não... não sei explicar por que, Sakura, mas preciso fazer você gozar. Penso nisso o tempo todo, há dias."

Uma de suas mãos abriu caminho até o meio das minhas pernas. Elas se abriram sem o menor pudor. Meu corpo estava todo excitado, eu estava toda vermelha, quase febril.

Sua outra mão continuou massageando os meus seios, deixando-os insuportavelmente sensíveis ao toque.

"Você está toda molhadinha pra mim", ele sussurrou, seguindo com os olhos até onde estavam seus dedos. "Você é linda aqui também. Macia e rosadinha. Quente. Não foi hoje que você se depilou, foi?"

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Ainda bem. Acho que não aguentaria nem mais dez minutos sem tocar em você, imagine dez horas." Ele enfiou um dedo cuidadosamente em mim.

Meus olhos se fecharam diante da vulnerabilidade de estar de pernas abertas sendo masturbada por um homem cujo conhecimento do tempo de recuperação depois de uma sessão de depilação com cera denunciava uma tremenda intimidade com o sexo feminino.

Um homem que ainda estava totalmente vestido, ajoelhado no chão à minha frente.

"Você é tão gostosinha." O dedo de Sasuke entrava e saía suavemente de mim.

Minhas costas se curvaram, e minhas pernas o abraçaram com vontade. "E tão gulosinha. Faz quanto tempo que você não trepa?"

Engoli em seco. "Eu andei meio ocupada. Tinha que terminar a tese, depois procurar emprego, cuidar da mudança..."

"Faz um tempão, então." Ele tirou o dedo de mim e voltou com dois. Não consegui segurar um gemido de prazer. Aquele homem tinha mãos talentosas, confiantes e habilidosas, e conseguia tudo o que queria com elas.

"Você toma pílula, Sakura?"

"Tomo." Minhas mãos agarraram as bordas do estofamento. "Claro."

"Assim que eu te provar que não tenho nada e você fizer o mesmo, vou gozar dentro de você."

"Sasuke!" Eu estava ofegante, girando os quadris sem nenhuma vergonha ao ritmo dos dedos dele. Senti que ia explodir se Sasuke não me fizesse gozar.

Nunca tinha ficado tão excitada na minha vida. Estava absolutamente dominada pela necessidade de ter um orgasmo. Se Sai chegasse naquele momento e me visse me contorcendo no meio da sala enquanto Sasuke me masturbava, eu não ia nem ligar.

A respiração dele também estava acelerada. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho de desejo. Por mim. Sendo que tudo o que eu tinha feito fora me entregar a ele, incapaz de resistir.

A mão que estava nos meus seios passou pelo meu rosto. "Você está vermelha. Ficou escandalizada comigo."

"Fiquei."

Seu sorriso era o de alguém ao mesmo tempo perverso e deliciado, e me fez perder o fôlego. "Quero sentir minha porra aqui dentro quando enfiar o dedo em você. Quero que você sinta a minha porra aqui dentro, pra lembrar como eu estava quando gozei, dos ruídos que fiz. E, quando pensar nisso, você vai querer fazer de novo e de novo e de novo."

Seus dedos produziam ondas dentro de mim, o descaramento de suas palavras me deixava à beira do orgasmo.

"Vou dizer tudo o que quero que você faça para me dar prazer, Sakura, e você vai fazer tudinho... se me obedecer, vamos fazer sexo explosivo, selvagem, sem restrições. Você sabe disso, não é? Já está sentindo como as coisas vão ser entre nós."

"Sim", eu sussurrei, agarrando meus seios para aplacar a fúria dos mamilos endurecidos. "Sasuke, por favor."

"Shh... Pode deixar comigo." Ele começou a esfregar meu clitóris com o dedão, em movimentos circulares. "Olhe bem nos meus olhos quando gozar pra mim."

Eu estava prestes a explodir, e a tensão só aumentava enquanto ele massageava meu clitóris e enfiava os dedos em mim em um ritmo constante, sem a menor pressa.

"Goza pra mim, Sakura", ele ordenou. "Agora."

Cheguei ao orgasmo com um grito abafado, agarrando as bordas do sofá até meus dedos ficarem sem cor, remexendo os quadris nas mãos dele, esquecendo completamente qualquer vergonha ou timidez. Meus olhos estavam grudados nos dele, incapazes de se desviar, hipnotizados pelo triunfo masculino que brilhava em seus olhos. Naquele momento, ele tinha total poder sobre mim. Eu faria tudo o que ele quisesse. E ele sabia disso.

Um prazer avassalador tomava conta de mim. Com o sangue pulsando nas minhas orelhas, ouvi sua voz rouca dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui identificar as palavras quando ele apoiou uma das minhas pernas no encosto do sofá e cobriu meu sexo com a boca.

"Não..." Eu empurrei sua cabeça com as mãos. "Eu não aguento."

Eu estava inchada demais, sensível demais. Mas, quando sua língua tocou meu clitóris e começou a passear por ele, a vontade voltou com toda a força. Com mais intensidade do que antes. Ele percorreu tudo, me provocando, me tentando com a promessa de outro orgasmo que eu sabia que não conseguiria ter tão cedo.

Foi quando sua língua entrou em mim, e eu tive que morder os lábios para não gritar. Gozei pela segunda vez, e meu corpo se sacudiu violentamente, com os músculos mais tenros se enrijecendo desesperadamente ao toque da língua. O urro que ele soltou reverberou através de mim. Não tive forças para afastá-lo quando ele voltou ao meu clitóris e o chupou suavemente... incansavelmente... até eu gemer de novo, sussurrando seu nome.

Eu estava me sentindo toda mole quando Sasuke endireitou minha perna, e ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando ele começou a beijar minha barriga e meus seios. Ele lambeu meus mamilos e me enlaçou com seus braços. Permaneci imóvel e submissa ao seu toque enquanto ele beijava minha boca com uma violência controlada, ferindo meus lábios e denunciando seu estado de excitação extrema.

Então ele fechou meu robe e ficou de pé, olhando para mim de cima a baixo.

"Sasuke...?"

"Às sete horas, Sakura." Ele se abaixou e tocou meu tornozelo, acariciando com os dedos a tornozeleira que eu havia posto já pensando no evento. "E não tire isto aqui. Quero comer você com nada além disto."


	6. Limousine

Voltei!

Gente, estou amando adaptar esta historia para o universo naruto, SasuSaku é vida!

Este capitulo foi um dos mais difíceis devido a arvore genealógica do Sasuke, tive que inserir um pequeno aspecto para ficar coerente a adaptação, espero que isso não atrapalhe a estória ou a descaracterize de uma Adaptação, por isso se observarem alguma coisa confusa me avisem que tentarei explicar melhor e corrigir o que for necessário. Pra quem já leu os livros, se tiverem alguma observação a fazer que possa ajudar sinta-se a vontade ;).

Desculpe qualquer erro, e Boa leitura!

Aviso: Contém cenas de sexo explicito, e palavras de baixo calão.

All Yours

-X-

6 – Limousine

Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki

"Oi, pai. Encontrei você!" Ajustei melhor a posição do telefone e puxei um banquinho ao lado do bar. Eu estava com saudade. Durante os quatro anos anteriores, moramos perto o bastante para que eu o visse toda semana. Agora que eu tinha mudado, a casa dele em Oceanside ficava do outro lado do país. "Tudo bem?"

Ele abaixou o volume da televisão. "Melhor agora que você ligou. Como foi a primeira semana de trabalho?" Fiz um relatório completo de segunda até sexta, deixando de fora apenas as partes referentes a Sasuke. "Adorei meu chefe, Suigetsu", concluí. "E o ambiente da agência é bem animado, até meio maluco. Adoro levantar para ir trabalhar, fico até triste quando chega a hora de ir embora."

"Tomara que continue assim. Mas você precisa saber a hora de relaxar também. Sair, fazer coisas de jovem, se divertir. Só não precisa se divertir demais."

"Pois é, eu exagerei um pouco ontem à noite. Fui pra balada com Sai e acordei com uma tremenda ressaca."

"Porra, nem me fale uma coisa dessas", ele resmungou. "Umas noites atrás acordei suando frio, imaginando você em Nova York. Consegui me acalmar dizendo pra mim mesmo que você é inteligente demais pra fazer bobagem, que tem dois pais com as regras básicas de segurança inscritas no DNA."

"Isso é verdade", concordei, dando risada. "Por falar nisso... vou começar a treinar krav maga."

"Sério mesmo?" Ele parou um pouco para pensar. "Lá na corporação tem um cara que é craque nisso. Acho que vou experimentar também, assim podemos comparar nosso progresso quando eu for visitar você."

"Você vai vir a Nova York?" Não consegui esconder a empolgação. "Ah, pai, eu adoraria se você viesse. Por mais que sinta falta do sul da Califórnia, Manhattan é o máximo. Acho que você vai adorar."

"Eu ia gostar de qualquer lugar do mundo em que você estivesse." Meu pai esperou um pouco antes de perguntar: "Como vai sua mãe?".

"Bem... como sempre. Bonita, charmosa e obsessivo-compulsiva."

Meu peito começou a doer, obrigando-me a massageá-lo. Parecia que meu pai ainda era apaixonado por ela. Ele nunca se casou. Essa foi uma das razões por que nunca contei a ele o que aconteceu comigo. Como policial, faria questão de abrir inquérito, e o escândalo teria destruído minha mãe. Também imaginei que ele fosse perder o respeito por ela ou até mesmo culpá-la pelo que aconteceu, apesar de não ter sido culpa dela. Assim que descobriu o que o enteado dela vinha fazendo comigo, ela deixou o marido, com quem vivia muito bem, e pediu o divórcio.

Continuei falando e acenei para Sai quando ele entrou com uma sacola pequena da Tiffany. "Passamos o dia no spa hoje. Foi uma boa forma de encerrar a semana."

Notei que sua voz se tornou um pouco mais leve quando ele disse: "Fico feliz que vocês estejam passando algum tempo juntas. Quais são seus planos para o restante do fim de semana?".

Evitei tocar no assunto do evento de caridade, pois sabia que essa história de tapete vermelho e jantares a preços exorbitantes só ia enfatizar a diferença entre os estilos de vida dos meus pais. "Sai e eu vamos sair pra jantar, e amanhã quero ficar em casa. Dormir até tarde, passar o dia de pijama, talvez ver um filme e pedir alguma coisa pra comer. Vegetar um pouco antes de mais uma semana de trabalho."

"Pra mim, parece o paraíso. Eu aviso quando for tirar folga de novo."

Dei uma olhada no relógio e vi que já passava das seis. "Preciso ir me arrumar agora. Tome cuidado no trabalho, hein? Eu também me preocupo com você."

"Vou tomar. Tchau, filha."

Aquela despedida tão familiar fez com que eu sentisse uma pontada de saudade que fez minha garganta doer. "Ah, espera! Vou comprar outro celular. Mando o número novo pra você assim que tiver."

"De novo? Pensei que você tinha comprado um novo quando se mudou."

"É uma longa e cansativa história."

"Humm... Mas não fique sem celular. É uma coisa importante pra sua segurança, não serve só pra jogar Angry Birds."

"Eu já parei com esse jogo!" Caí na risada e senti um calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo quando ouvi que ele também estava rindo. "Ligo de novo daqui a alguns dias. Comporte-se."

"Essa fala é minha."

Desligamos. Fiquei alguns minutos curtindo o silêncio, sentindo que meu mundo estava entrando nos eixos, uma sensação que nunca durava muito. Apeguei-me a esse sentimento enquanto ele durou; depois Sai ligou o som no quarto, tocando Hinder, e isso me pôs de novo em movimento.

Corri até o quarto para me preparar para uma noite com Sasuke.

"Com colar ou sem colar?", perguntei para Sai quando ele apareceu no meu quarto, lindo de morrer. Com seu smoking novinho, ele parecia ao mesmo tempo um cavalheiro e um aventureiro, e estava seguro de que atrairia muita atenção.

"Humm." Sat inclinou a cabeça e analisou meu visual. "Me deixe ver de novo."

Levantei a gargantilha de ouro até o pescoço. O vestido que minha mãe havia mandado era de um vermelho bem vivo, e parecia ter sido desenhado para ser usado por uma deusa grega. Era de ombro único, com um decote diagonal, justo até o quadril e com uma abertura que começava no alto da coxa. Nas costas não havia nada além de um cordão de pedraria ligando um lado a outro para impedir que o vestido caísse. Em outras palavras, minhas costas estavam nuas desde a base da coluna, em um enorme decote V.

"Esqueça o colar", ele disse. "Eu estava pensando em brincos de ouro com pingentes, mas agora acho melhor argolas de diamantes. As maiores que você tiver."

"Quê? Sério?" Enruguei a testa diante do nosso reflexo no espelho, atenta a seus movimentos enquanto ele ia até o porta-joias e começava a procurar algo lá dentro.

"Estas aqui." Ele levou os brincos até mim, as argolas de mais de cinco centímetros que minha mãe me deu quando fiz dezoito anos. "Confie em mim, Sakura. Experimente."

Ele estava certo. Os brincos produziam um efeito bem diferente da gargantilha de ouro — menos glamour e mais sensualidade. Além disso, combinavam com a tornozeleira de diamantes da minha perna direita, que eu nunca mais veria da mesma forma depois do comentário de Sasuke. Com meus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto como uma cachoeira de cachos grossos e deliberadamente caóticos, parecia que eu tinha acabado de transar, uma impressão que só era reforçada pela maquiagem esfumaçada dos olhos e os lábios brilhantes.

"O que seria de mim sem você, Sai?"

"Gata" — ele pôs a mão sobre meus ombros e apertou seu rosto contra o meu — "isso você nunca vai saber."

"Você está lindo, aliás."

"Não estou?" Ele piscou para mim e deu um passo atrás, exibindo-se.

À sua maneira, Sai era um duro concorrente para Sasuke... em termos de aparência, é claro. Sai tinha feições mais delicadas, quase femininas em comparação à beleza bruta de Sasuke, mas ambos eram homens maravilhosos, que faziam você querer olhar duas vezes, e depois continuar olhando por puro deleite.

Sai não estava tão bem assim quando nos conhecemos. Estava muito magro e acabado por causa das drogas, seus olhos escuros pareciam opacos e perdidos. Mesmo assim me senti atraída por ele, fiz de tudo para me sentar a seu lado na terapia de grupo. Depois de um tempo, Sai simplesmente perguntou, do nada, se eu queria ir para a cama com ele, acostumado como estava a só receber atenção das pessoas em troca de sexo. Foi quando recusei, de maneira firme e irrevogável, que nos tornamos grandes amigos. Ele era o irmão que nunca tive.

O interfone tocou e levantei em um pulo, o que me fez perceber como estava nervosa. Olhei para Sai.

"Esqueci de avisar na portaria que ele ia voltar."

"Eu cuido disso."

"Tudo bem pra você ir sozinho com Danzou e minha mãe?"

"Está brincando? Eles me adoram." Seu sorriso se desfez. "Está arrependida de ter aceitado ir com o Uchiha?"

Respirei fundo, lembrando-me de onde estava pouco tempo antes — deitada, tendo orgasmos múltiplos. "Na verdade, não. É que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais e indo bem melhor do que eu imaginava... ou previa... ou queria..."

"Você está procurando o lado ruim da coisa." Ele chegou mais perto e mexeu na ponta do meu nariz com um dos dedos. "Ele é o lado bom e o lado ruim da coisa, Sakura. E você conseguiu domar o cara. Agora, divirta-se."

"Estou tentando." Fiquei agradecida por saber que Sai me entendia, sabia como minha cabeça funcionava. Era muito bom poder conviver com ele, saber que podia contar com sua compreensão mesmo quando não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo.

"Fiz uma puta pesquisa sobre ele hoje de manhã e imprimi as coisas mais recentes e interessantes. Está na sua mesa, se você quiser dar uma olhada."

Lembrei que ele estava mesmo imprimindo algumas coisas antes de irmos ao spa.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, dei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Você é o máximo. Eu te amo."

"Eu também, gata." Ele saiu. "Vou até a portaria buscá-lo. Fique à vontade. Ele chegou dez minutos adiantado."

Com um sorriso no rosto, vi Sai sair para o corredor. A porta já havia se fechado atrás dele quando cheguei ao pequeno escritório anexo ao meu quarto. Na escrivaninha nem um pouco prática que minha mãe havia escolhido para mim, encontrei uma pasta lotada de artigos e imagens impressas.

Eu me recostei na cadeira e me deixei levar pela história de Sasuke Uchiha

Quando descobri que ele era filho de Madara Uchiha, ex-presidente de um fundo de investimentos que mais tarde se revelou um enorme esquema de pirâmide, foi como se eu tivesse sido atropelada por um trem. Sasuke tinha apenas cinco anos de idade quando seu pai se matou com um tiro na cabeça para não ser preso.

Ah, Sasuke... Tentei imaginá-lo naquela idade, e pensei em um menininho bonito de cabelos pretos e lindos olhos onix carregados de perplexidade e tristeza. Essa imagem partiu meu coração. O suicídio de seu pai — e as circunstâncias que o cercaram — deve ter sido devastador, tanto para ele como para sua mãe. Todo o desgaste e o sofrimento de um acontecimento trágico como esse devem ter sido um fardo terrível para uma criança daquele tamanho.

Sua mãe se casou mais tarde com Fugaku Uchiha — Primo distante de Madara — um executivo do ramo da música, e teve mais dois filhos, Itachi e Hinata, mas ao que parece uma família completa e a segurança financeira chegaram tarde demais para ajudar a estabilizar a mente de Sasuke depois de um abalo tão grande. Ele se fechou para o mundo, o que era sinal de cicatrizes sentimentais profundas.

Com um olhar crítico e curioso, analisei as mulheres que foram fotografadas a seu lado e logo pensei em sua opinião sobre namoro, vida social e sexo. O que vi foi exatamente o que minha mãe havia dito — elas eram todas Loiras. Sua companhia mais frequente tinha todos os traços de ascendência hispânica. Era mais alta que eu, e seu corpo estava mais para esguio que para curvilíneo.

"Ino Yamanaka", murmurei, admitindo dolorosamente que ela era linda. Sua postura ostentava o tipo de autoconfiança que eu tanto admirava.

"Muito bem, acho que já chega." Sai me interrompeu com um leve tom de contentamento. Ele ocupou a abertura da porta do meu pequeno escritório, encostado insolentemente no batente da porta.

"Sério?" Eu estava tão entretida; não tinha noção do tempo que havia se passado.

"Acho que não vai demorar muito pra ele vir até aqui. Está todo impaciente."

Fechei a pasta e fiquei de pé.

"Interessante, não?"

"Bastante." Quanto o pai de Sasuke — ou, mais especificamente, seu suicídio — tinha interferido na vida dele?

Todas as respostas que eu queria estavam me esperando na sala ao lado.

Saí do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor até a sala. Parei um pouco na porta, com o olhar vidrado nas costas de Sasuke, que olhava a cidade pela janela. Minha pulsação acelerou. Seu reflexo no vidro revelava uma expressão contemplativa. Seus olhos estavam perdidos, e ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Os braços cruzados revelavam certo desconforto, como se ele estivesse fora de seu habitat natural. Parecia distante e distraído, um homem irremediavelmente solitário.

Ele sentiu minha presença, ou então meu desejo. Deu meia-volta, mas permaneceu imóvel. Aproveitei a oportunidade para examiná-lo por inteiro, percorrendo todo o seu corpo com os olhos. Ele tinha toda a aparência de um poderoso magnata. Era de uma beleza tão sensual que eu sentia meus olhos queimarem só de olhar para ele. A cascata de cabelos

negros que se espalhava ao redor de seu rosto fez meus dedos se flexionarem de vontade de tocá-la. E o modo como ele me olhava... meu coração disparou.

"Sakura." Ele veio até mim com seu andar gracioso e determinado. Pegou minha mão e levou até a boca. Seu olhar era intenso — intensamente ardoroso, intensamente compenetrado.

O toque dos lábios contra minha pele fez um arrepio se espalhar por meu braço e despertou lembranças daquela boca pecaminosa em outras partes do meu corpo. Fiquei instantaneamente excitada: "Oi".

Seus olhos brilharam de contentamento. "Oi. Você está linda. Mal posso esperar para exibir você por aí."

Soltei um suspiro de satisfação ao ouvir aquele elogio. "Espero que consiga fazer jus a você."

Ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. "Já está pronta pra ir?"

Sai apareceu atrás de mim, trazendo meu xale de veludo preto e minhas luvas longas. "Está tudo aqui. O gloss está na bolsa."

"Você é o máximo, Sai."

Ele piscou para mim — uma indicação de que havia visto as camisinhas que eu guardara em um compartimento interno da bolsa. "Vou descer com vocês."

Sasuke pegou o xale das mãos de Sai e o deitou sobre meus ombros. Quando começou a tirar os cabelos que haviam ficado sob ele, o toque de sua mão no meu pescoço me deixou tão distraída que mal notei que Sai estava me ajudando a colocar as luvas.

A descida de elevador até o saguão foi um exercício de sobrevivência a uma tensão sexual aguda. Não que Sai tenha percebido. Ele estava à minha esquerda, assoviando com as mãos nos bolsos. Sasuke, por outro lado, exercia uma tremenda força sobre mim do lado oposto. Apesar de ele não ter se mexido nem emitido nenhum som, eu era capaz de sentir a excitação que irradiava de seu corpo. Sentia na minha pele a atração magnética que havia entre nós e comecei a ofegar. Foi um alívio quando a porta abriu e nos libertou daquele espaço fechado.

Duas mulheres esperavam para subir. Ficaram de queixo caído quando viram Sasuke e Sai, o que me deixou contente e me fez sorrir.

"Senhoras", Sai cumprimentou, com um sorriso que era quase uma covardia. Dava para ver os neurônios delas entrando em parafuso.

Sasuke, por sua vez, fez apenas um breve aceno e me conduziu para fora com a mão na base da minha coluna, pele contra pele. Um contato que produziu eletricidade, fazendo meu corpo inteiro ser invadido por uma onda de calor.

Apertei a mão de Sai. "Reserve uma dança pra mim."

"Sempre. Até daqui a pouco."

Uma limusine estava esperando na esquina, e o motorista abriu a porta assim que eu e Sasuke saímos. Deslizei pelo banco para me sentar do outro lado e ajeitei o vestido.

Quando Sasuke se acomodou a meu lado e a porta se fechou, pude perceber como ele cheirava bem. Inspirei profundamente, dizendo a mim mesma para relaxar e desfrutar da companhia. Ele pegou minha mão e começou a percorrê-la com os dedos, e esse simples toque despertou em mim uma luxúria furiosa. Dispensei o xale — estava quente demais para usá-lo.

"Sakura." Ele acionou um botão e o vidro escuro atrás do motorista começou a subir. Um instante depois eu estava no colo dele, e sua boca estava grudada na minha, beijando me furiosamente.

Fiz então o que estava com vontade de fazer desde que o vi em pé na minha sala: enfiei as mãos entre seus cabelos e retribuí o beijo. Eu adorava o jeito como ele me beijava — como se fosse uma necessidade, como se ele fosse enlouquecer se não o fizesse, como se não aguentasse mais esperar. Chupei sua língua e percebi que ele gostava disso, e que eu gostava disso, o que me fez desejar chupá-lo em outro lugar com a mesma volúpia.

Quando suas mãos deslizaram sobre minhas costas nuas soltei um gemido, sentindo as pontadas de sua ereção contra o quadril. Eu me ajeitei para montar sobre ele, tirando o vestido do caminho e agradecendo mentalmente à minha mãe por ter escolhido uma roupa com uma abertura tão conveniente. Com os joelhos apoiados dos dois lados de seus quadris, lancei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e tornei o beijo ainda mais profundo.

Lambi sua boca, mordi de leve seu lábio inferior, acariciei sua língua com a minha...

Sasuke me agarrou pela cintura e me tirou dali. Ele se inclinou para trás no acento, com o pescoço curvado para ver bem meu rosto e meu peito ofegante. "O que você está fazendo comigo?"

Percorri seu peito com a mão, dentro da camisa, sentindo a rigidez implacável de sua massa corporal. Meus dedos acompanharam o contorno dos músculos de seu abdome, formulando na minha mente a imagem dele sem roupa. "Estou tocando você. Me aproveitando de você. Eu quero você, Sasuke."

Ele agarrou meus pulsos, detendo meus movimentos. "Mais tarde. Estamos no meio da rua."

"Não dá pra ver a gente."

"Não importa. Não é hora nem lugar de começar uma coisa que só vamos poder terminar daqui a várias horas. Já estou enlouquecendo com o que aconteceu hoje à tarde."

"Então vamos acabar logo com isso."

Seu aperto se intensificou, tornando-se doloroso. "Não podemos fazer isso aqui."

"Por que não?" Foi quando um pensamento surpreendente me ocorreu. "Você nunca transou numa limusine?"

"Não." Ele cerrou os dentes. "Você já?"

Olhei para o outro lado sem responder, e vi a massa de carros e pedestres em torno de nós. Estávamos a poucos centímetros de centenas de pessoas, mas o vidro escuro nos escondia de seus olhares, o que atiçava minha ousadia. Eu queria dar prazer a ele. Queria saber se era capaz de me aproximar de Sasuke Uchiha e não havia nada impedindo isso

além dele.

Avancei com os quadris para cima dele, esfregando-me em toda a extensão de seu pau duro. Sua respiração sibilava por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Preciso de você, Sasuke", sussurrei quase sem fôlego, inalando seu perfume, que parecia ainda melhor com minha excitação. Fiquei levemente intoxicada só de sentir o cheiro de sua pele. "Você me deixa louca."

Sasuke soltou meus pulsos e agarrou meu rosto, apertando firmemente os lábios contra os meus. Com uma das mãos, procurei a braguilha da sua calça, abrindo os dois botões que escondiam o zíper. Ele enrijeceu.

"Eu preciso disso", murmurei bem perto da boca dele. "Deixa, vai."

Ele não relaxou, mas também não tentou mais me deter. Quando eu o peguei nas mãos, ele gemeu, um ruído de dor e prazer. Eu o apertei de levinho, usando um toque deliberadamente suave enquanto o media com as mãos. Estava duro como pedra, e quente.

Deslizei minhas duas mãos fechadas em torno dele, da base até a ponta, perdendo o fôlego e me estremecendo toda ao fazê-lo.

Sasuke agarrou meus quadris e suas mãos ultrapassaram os limites do meu vestido até que seus polegares encontrassem a renda vermelha da minha calcinha fio-dental. "Sua bocetinha é tão doce", ele murmurou com a boca colada à minha. "Quero abrir suas pernas e te lamber até você implorar pelo meu pau."

"Eu imploro agora mesmo, se você quiser." Eu o masturbava com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra tentava abrir minha bolsa para pegar uma camisinha.

Um de seus polegares deslizou para dentro da minha calcinha, sentindo a intensidade do meu desejo úmido. "Mal toquei em você", ele sussurrou com os olhos brilhando sobre mim na escuridão daquele banco traseiro, "e você já está prontinha pra mim."

"Não dá pra evitar."

"Não é pra evitar." Ele enfiou o polegar em mim, mordendo o lábio interior enquanto eu me contorcia ao seu toque. "Não seria justo, já que não posso obrigar você a parar o que está fazendo."

Abri a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes e entreguei a ele com a camisinha já quase fora do invólucro. "Não sei pôr essas coisas."

Ele envolveu minhas mãos com a dele. "Estou quebrando todas as minhas regras com você."

A seriedade de seu tom de voz grave fez com que eu me sentisse inundada por uma onda de calor e confiança. "Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas."

Vi seus dentes brancos brilharem; ele acionou um botão do painel atrás de si e ordenou: "Continue dirigindo até eu mandar parar".

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. A luz dos faróis do carro de trás atravessou o vidro escuro e bateu no meu rosto, traindo meu embaraço.

"Ora essa, Sakura", ele falou baixinho enquanto desenrolava com habilidade o preservativo. "Você me faz querer transar na limusine, mas sente vergonha quando digo ao motorista que não quero ser interrompido?"

Sua demonstração de bom humor fez com que eu o quisesse ainda mais. Apoiando as mãos nos seus ombros para me equilibrar, apoiei-me em um dos joelhos para chegar à altura necessária para me posicionar acima de seu pau grosso e duro. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, e eu ouvi um som de estalo quando ele rasgou minha calcinha. O ruído

abrupto e a violência daquele gesto transformaram meu desejo em algo quase febril.

"Vá devagar", ele ordenou com a voz rouca, erguendo os quadris para poder abaixar mais a calça.

Senti sua ereção entre minhas coxas enquanto ele se mexia e soltei um gemido. Eu sentia uma espécie de vazio dentro de mim, como se os orgasmos que havia tido à tarde só tivessem aumentado meu desejo, em vez de aplacado.

Ele se enrijeceu quando eu o tomei com os dedos e o posicionei, ajustando seu membro grosso à minha abertura sedenta. O cheiro de tesão carregava o ar de umidade, uma mistura sedutora de feromônios que despertou todas as células do meu corpo. Minha pele estava vermelha e alerta, e meus seios, inchados e sensíveis.

Era isso que eu queria desde a primeira vez em que o vi — possuí-lo, montar sobre seu corpo magnífico e senti-lo profundamente dentro de mim.

"Minha nossa, Sakura", ele perdeu o fôlego enquanto eu me abaixava sobre seu corpo, sentindo suas mãos apertando incansavelmente minhas coxas.

Fechei os olhos. Senti que estava me expondo mais do que deveria. Eu queria ter intimidade com ele, mas aquilo parecia demais. Estávamos nos encarando, a poucos centímetros de distância, encapsulados em um pequeno espaço com o restante do mundo pulsando ao nosso redor. Eu era capaz de sentir sua euforia, sabia que ele estava tão fora de

si quanto eu.

"Você é tão apertadinha." Suas palavras saíram abafadas, com um toque delicioso de agonia.

Fui um pouco além, deixando que ele penetrasse mais fundo. Inspirei uma grande lufada de ar, sentindo-me deliciosamente alargada.

Com a palma da mão aberta sobre meu ventre, ele tocou meu clitóris pulsante com o dedão e começou a massageá-lo com movimentos circulares lentos e precisos. Senti meu corpo se enrijecer e se contorcer, trazendo-o ainda mais para dentro de mim. Ao tentar abrir os olhos, eu o vi através de minhas pálpebras semicerradas. Ele estava lindíssimo, estendido sob mim com um smoking elegante, exalando um desejo animal de acasalar através de seu corpo poderoso.

Ele arqueou o pescoço, pressionando o encosto do assento com a cabeça enquanto lutávamos para atravessar barreiras invisíveis. "Nossa", ele soltou através dos dentes. "Vou gozar muito."

Aquela promessa me excitou ainda mais. O suor brotava da minha pele. Eu estava tão molhada que deslizei por toda a extensão do pau dele até envolvê-lo quase completamente. Deixei escapar um grito abafado quando ele entrou em mim. A penetração era tão profunda que eu mal conseguia suportar, forçando-me a ir um pouco para o lado, tentando amenizar aquele inesperado toque de desconforto. Meu corpo, porém, não parecia se importar com seu tamanho avantajado. Estava estremecendo em torno dele, apertando-o, estremecendo à beira do orgasmo.

Sasuke soltou um palavrão e agarrou meu quadril com sua mão livre, obrigando-me a me inclinar sobre seu peito, que pulsava com uma respiração trôpega. Essa mudança de posição fez com que eu me abrisse, aceitando-o por inteiro dentro de mim. Imediatamente, a temperatura do seu corpo subiu — eu sentia seu tórax irradiando ondas de calor através das roupas. Gotas de suor surgiram sobre seus lábios.

Inclinando-me para a frente, passei a língua por toda a sua extensão, capturando aquele líquido salgado com um leve murmúrio de prazer. Ele contorceu a boca de maneira impaciente. Eu me levantei com cuidado, deslizando um pouco para cima antes que ele detivesse o movimento agarrando meu quadril com ferocidade.

"Devagar", ele me avisou novamente, com um leve tom autoritário que fez com que uma onda de luxúria se espalhasse pelo meu corpo.

Deixei que meu corpo caísse, recebendo-o de novo dentro de mim, sentindo uma dor estranhamente gostosa quando ele foi um pouco além dos meus limites. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e o prazer se espalhou pelo ar quando nos identificamos com o que estávamos fazendo. Foi quando me dei conta de que estávamos completamente vestidos, a

não ser pelas partes mais íntimas dos nossos corpos. Tudo aquilo me parecia muito natural, assim como os ruídos que ele fazia, mostrando que, como eu, estava sentindo um prazer extremo.

Sedenta por Sasuke, grudei minha boca à dele, agarrando com os dedos as raízes de seus cabelos úmidos de suor. Eu o beijava e remexia os quadris, cavalgando no ritmo dos movimentos circulares enlouquecedores de seu polegar, sentindo o orgasmo que se construía ao redor de seu membro longo e grosso no meu ventre em ebulição.

Deixei que minha consciência fosse absorvida pelo instinto primitivo e permiti que meu corpo assumisse o controle por completo. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do desejo de foder, uma necessidade feroz de cavalgar em cima do pau dele até que toda aquela tensão se desfizesse em uma explosão que enfim me libertaria daquele desejo escravizador.

"Como isso é bom", suspirei, entregue a ele. "Está sentindo? Ah, como é bom."

Usando ambas as mãos, Sasuke comandava meu ritmo, curvando-me em um ângulo que fazia com que a cabeça do seu pau se esfregasse no ponto mais sensível que havia dentro de mim. Meu corpo se endureceu e eu comecei a tremer, sentindo que estava prestes a gozar só de sentir suas estocadas precisas dentro de mim. "Sasuke."

Ele agarrou minha nuca quando o orgasmo explodiu dentro de mim, lançando espasmos de êxtase que se irradiaram pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. Sasuke observou enquanto eu desmoronava diante dele, mantendo meus olhos abertos apesar do meu desejo de fechá-los. Dominada pelo seu olhar, eu gemia e gozava como nunca, sentindo meu corpo se contorcer a cada pulsação de prazer.

"Caralho, caralho, caralho", ele urrava, batendo seus quadris nos meus, puxando meu corpo para baixo a fim de fazê-lo ir de encontro a suas estocadas punitivas. Ele chegou até o ponto mais profundo do meu corpo. Sentia que ele estava cada vez mais duro e grosso.

Eu olhava para ele com avidez, sentindo a necessidade de vê-lo quando ele perdesse as estribeiras comigo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de vontade, e seu belo rosto, contorcido pela brutal corrida em direção ao clímax.

"Sakura!" Ele gozou emitindo um som de êxtase selvagem, uma liberação súbita de energia que me deixou fascinada por sua ferocidade. Ele tremeu ao sentir o orgasmo percorrer seu corpo, aliviando a expressão do rosto por um instante e demonstrando uma inesperada vulnerabilidade.

Envolvi seu rosto com as mãos e juntei meus lábios aos dele, tentando confortá-lo enquanto sua respiração agitada fazia inchar minhas bochechas.

"Sakura." Ele me envolveu com os braços e me apertou contra ele, pressionando seu rosto úmido contra meu pescoço.

Eu sabia como ele se sentia. Entregue. Sem defesas.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, abraçados, absorvendo os tremores pós orgasmo.

Ele virou a cabeça e me beijou suavemente, aplacando meus sentimentosexaltados com o carinho de sua língua na minha boca.

"Nossa." Respirei fundo, abalada.

Seus lábios se curvaram para cima. "Pois é."

Eu sorri, sentindo-me tonta e feliz.

Sasuke afastou os fios de cabelos úmidos de suor das minhas têmporas, percorrendo meu rosto com os dedos de maneira quase reverente. O modo como ele me olhava fez meu peito doer. Ele estava lindo e parecia... agradecido, com os olhos repletos de ternura. "Não quero estragar o momento."

Senti que ele estava jogando alguma coisa no ar e tentei capturar. "Mas...?"

"Mas não posso perder o jantar. Tenho um discurso a fazer."

"Ah." O momento estava de fato arruinado.

Eu me levantei lentamente de cima dele, mordendo os lábios ao sentir que Sasuke escapava, úmido e escorregadio, de dentro de mim. O atrito foi suficiente para me fazer querer mais. Ele mal havia começado a amolecer.

"Droga", Sasuke disse de repente. "Quero você de novo."

Ele me agarrou antes que eu saísse de cima dele, puxando um lenço sabe-se lá de onde e passando-o gentilmente entre minhas pernas. Foi um gesto profundamente íntimo, assim como o sexo que havíamos acabado de fazer.

Depois de seca, sentei-me no assento a seu lado e procurei o gloss dentro da bolsa.

Por cima do pequeno espelho da caixinha de maquiagem, vi quando Sasuke tirou a camisinha e deu um nó. Ele a embrulhou em um guardanapo de papel e a dispensou em uma lixeira engenhosamente escondida. Quando recompôs sua aparência, ele ordenou ao motorista que retomasse a rota, recostou-se no assento e deixou seu olhar se perder fora da janela.

A cada segundo que passava eu o sentia mais distante; a identificação entre nós se perdia a cada momento. Vi-me encolhida no canto do assento, longe dele, como se estivesse materializando a distância que havia entre nós. Todo o calor que eu havia recebido se transformou em uma evidente frieza, que me obrigou a procurar abrigo sob meu xale. Ele não moveu um músculo quando me afastei e guardei a maquiagem — era como se eu nem estivesse ali.

Em um movimento abrupto, Sasuke abriu o compartimento de bebidas e puxou uma garrafa. Sem ao menos olhar para mim, ele perguntou: "Conhaque?".

"Não, obrigada." Minha voz saiu em um fio trêmulo, mas ele não pareceu notar. Ou então não deu nem bola. Serviu uma dose em um copo e virou-se completamente.

Confusa e magoada, vesti as luvas e tentei imaginar o que havia feito tudo ir por água abaixo.

O.o Opa!

Hahaha o que foi isso?

Quero agradecer a todos que estão comentando, me faz muito feliz saberem que estão gostando dessa adaptação.

Nos vemos logo, prometo!

Até!


	7. Almoço

Oi oi! Voltei com mais um capitulo!

Gente eu acabei postando o capitulo passado errado, mas já concertei.

O de hoje não vai ter muita pegação, mas o próximo promete muitas emoções hehehe

Aproveitem!

 _ **Todo seu**_

 **-X-**

 **7 - Almoço**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu depois que chegamos. Os flashes dos fotógrafos espocaram ao nosso redor enquanto andávamos pela área de imprensa, mas eu mal me dei conta disso, estava sorrindo apenas por inércia. Na verdade, estava retraída e ansiosa para me livrar da tensão que Sasuke exalava na minha direção.

No momento em que entramos, alguém chamou seu nome e ele se virou. Saí de fininho, olhando ao redor, para os outros convidados, que lotavam a entrada acarpetada do evento.

Quando cheguei à recepção, apanhei duas taças de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passava e virei uma delas enquanto procurava por Sai. Quando o vi do outro lado do salão junto com minha mãe e Danzou, fui direto até lá, descartando a taça vazia sobre uma mesa no caminho.

"Sakura!" A expressão da minha mãe se iluminou ao me ver. "Esse vestido ficou maravilhoso em você!"

Ela me cumprimentou beijando minhas bochechas sem tocá-las. Estava linda em um vestido longo e justo, azul e brilhante. Suas orelhas, seus pulsos e sua garganta estavam adornados de Safiras, ressaltando a cor de seus olhos e o tom de sua pele.

"Obrigada." Dei um gole na segunda taça de champanhe, lembrando que havia planejado expressar minha gratidão pelo vestido. Enquanto agradecia pelo presente, não estava mais tão contente com sua conveniente abertura na perna.

Sai tomou a frente, pegando-me pelo cotovelo. Só de olhar para meu rosto ele percebeu que eu estava chateada. Balancei a cabeça, mostrando que não queria falar sobre o assunto naquele momento.

"Mais champanhe, então?", ele perguntou, gentil.

"Por favor."

Senti que Sasuke se aproximava antes mesmo de ver o rosto de minha mãe se iluminar como a Times Square em noite de Ano-Novo. Danzou também pareceu se ajeitar e se empertigar todo.

"Sakura." Sasuke apoiou a mão na parte inferior de minhas costas nuas, e uma onda de choque percorreu meu corpo. Com seus dedos grudados em mim, perguntei-me se ele sentia a mesma coisa. "Você fugiu."

Fiquei gelada com o tom de reprovação que ouvi em sua voz. Eu o fuzilei com um olhar que dizia tudo aquilo que eu não podia falar em público. "Danzou, você conhece Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sim, é claro." Os dois se cumprimentaram.

Sasuke me puxou mais para perto. "Temos a sorte de acompanhar as duas mulheres mais bonitas de Nova York."

Danzou concordou, abrindo um sorriso para minha mãe.

Virei o restante do meu champanhe e troquei com gratidão a taça vazia pela que Sai havia me trazido. O álcool produzia uma leve queimação no meu estômago, e ajudava a desatar um pouco o nó que havia se formado lá dentro.

Sasuke se inclinou na minha direção e cochichou em um tom áspero: "Não se esqueça de que você está comigo".

O cara era maluco? Que conversa era aquela? Meus olhos se estreitaram de raiva.

"Olha só quem fala."

"Aqui não, Sakura." Ele acenou com a cabeça para todos e me levou dali. "Agora não."

"Nem nunca", murmurei, concordando em ir com ele só para poupar minha mãe daquela cena.

Virando taças de champanhe, eu me coloquei no piloto automático e passei a agir num modo de autopreservação ao qual não recorria havia muitos anos. Sasuke me apresentou a algumas pessoas, e acho que minha atuação foi boa — falando nos momentos certos e sorrindo quando necessário —, mas não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Eu estava mais preocupada com a parede de gelo que se ergueu entre nós, com minha raiva e minha mágoa. Caso eu ainda precisasse de alguma prova da determinação de Sasuke em evitar interações sociais com as mulheres com quem dormia, tinha acabado de obtê-la.

Quando o jantar foi anunciado, fui com ele para a mesa e mal toquei na comida. Bebi algumas taças de vinho tinto que serviram junto com a refeição e ouvi Sasuke conversar com as demais pessoas à mesa. Não prestei a menor atenção às palavras, apenas à cadência e o tom sedutor e equilibrado da sua voz. Felizmente, ele não tentou me integrar à conversa. Acho que eu não diria nada que prestasse.

Só voltei a demonstrar interesse quando, em meio a uma salva de palmas, ele subiu até o palco. Eu me virei na cadeira e o observei enquanto caminhava em direção ao púlpito, incapaz de deixar de admirar sua elegância natural e sua beleza impressionante. A cada passo que dava ele impunha atenção e respeito, o que era uma proeza, considerando suas passadas tranquilas e sem pressa.

Sasuke não lembrava nem um pouco aquele sujeito vulnerável depois da nossa foda desmedida na limusine. Na verdade, parecia outra pessoa. Ele havia voltado a ser o homem que conheci no saguão do Uchiha's, absolutamente controlado e naturalmente poderoso.

"Em nosso país", ele começou, "o abuso sexual na infância é uma realidade para uma a cada quatro mulheres e um a cada quatro homens. Dê uma boa olhada ao seu redor. Alguém da sua mesa pode ter sido uma vítima, ou então conhece uma. Essa é a inaceitável verdade."

Fiquei vidrada nele. Sasuke era um grande orador, e seu tom de barítono era hipnotizante. Mas era o tema de seu discurso, tão pessoal para mim, e sua maneira apaixonada e às vezes surpreendente de abordá-lo que me emocionou. Comecei a amolecer, sentindo minha fúria injuriada e minha autoconfiança ferida dando lugar ao deslumbramento. Minha visão sobre ele mudou quando me vi apenas como mais um membro de uma plateia atenta. Ele não era mais o homem que tinha acabado de magoar meus sentimentos; era apenas um palestrante habilidoso falando sobre uma questão importantíssima para mim.

Quando terminou, eu me levantei e aplaudi, surpreendendo tanto Sasuke como a mim mesma. No entanto, os demais logo se juntaram a mim naquela ovação, e comecei a ouvir as conversas que zuniam ao redor, esmanchando-se discretamente em merecidos elogios.

"Você é uma menina de sorte."

Virei-me para ver de quem era a voz que havia dito aquilo, e me deparei com uma bela ruiva que parecia ter pouco mais de quarenta anos. "Somos só... amigos."

Seu sorriso sereno fazia de tudo para me desmentir.

As pessoas começaram a abandonar as mesas. Eu estava prestes a pegar minha bolsa e ir para casa quando um jovenzinho se aproximou para falar comigo. Seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes despertavam uma inveja imediata, e seus olhos de um tom de ônix eram gentis e amistosos. Bonito e ostentando um sorriso jovial, ele arrancou de mim o primeiro sorriso sincero desde que saí da limusine.

"Olá."

Ele parecia me conhecer, o que me deixou na desconfortável posição de fingir que fazia alguma ideia de quem ele era. "Olá."

Ele deu uma risada, despreocupada e charmosa. "Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha, sou irmão de Sasuke."

"Ah, é claro." Senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava tão mergulhada na auto piedade que não fui capaz de fazer essa associação de imediato.

"Você ficou vermelha."

"Desculpe." Ofereci a ele um sorriso envergonhado. "Não sei muito bem como dizer que li uma reportagem sobre você sem que isso soe meio esquisito."

Ele riu. "Fico feliz que tenha lembrado. Só não me diga que foi na coluna social."

"Não", eu me apressei em esclarecer. "Na Rolling Stone, talvez?"

"Isso eu consigo aceitar." Ele estendeu o braço para mim. "Quer dançar?"

Dei uma olhada para Sasuke, parado diante da escada que levava ao palco. Estava cercado de pessoas ansiosas para falar com ele, em sua maioria mulheres.

"Como você pode ver, meu irmão vai demorar um pouco", disse Itachi, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

"Pois é." Eu estava prestes a me virar quando reconheci a mulher ao lado de Sasuke — Ino Yamanaka.

Apanhei minha bolsa e me esforcei para sorrir para Itachi. "Eu adoraria dançar."

De braços dados, fomos até a pista. A banda começou a tocar uma valsa, e seguimos naturalmente o ritmo da música, com movimentos suaves. Ele era um dançarino habilidoso, ágil e seguro quanto à sua capacidade de conduzir.

"Então você é amiga de Sasuke?"

"Não exatamente." Acenei com a cabeça para Sai quando ele surgiu ao meu lado com uma loira escultural. "Trabalho no Uchiha's, e nós nos encontramos nos corredores ,uma vez ou outra."

"Você trabalha para ele?"

"Não. Trabalho como assistente na Sabaku's."

"Ah." Ele sorriu. "Publicidade."

"É."

"Sasuke deve estar muito a fim de você para passar dos encontros casuais nos corredores para um evento como este."

Praguejei em silêncio. Sabia que as pessoas iam tirar conclusões, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a ser humilhada. "Sasuke conhece minha mãe, que foi quem me convidou para vir, então era só uma questão de duas pessoas irem ao mesmo lugar no mesmo carro ou em carros separados."

"Então você está desacompanhada?"

Respirei fundo, sentindo-me desconfortável, apesar da fluidez com que nos movíamos na dança. "Bom, comprometida eu não estou."

Itachi abriu seu carismático sorriso de menino. "Minha noite acabou de mudar pra melhor."

Ele preencheu o restante do tempo da dança com piadinhas divertidas sobre a indústria musical, que me fizeram rir e esquecer um pouco Sasuke.

Quando a música terminou, Sai estava a postos para a próxima dança. Nós dançávamos bem, tínhamos feito aulas juntos. Relaxei em seus braços, agradecia por ter seu apoio moral.

"Está se divertindo?", perguntei. "Fiquei bobo durante o jantar quando percebi que estava sentado ao lado da principal organizadora da Semana de Moda de Nova York. E ela deu em cima de mim!"

Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam assustados. "Toda vez que apareço em lugares como este... vestido deste jeito... é inacreditável. Você salvou minha vida, Sakura. E depois a mudou completamente."

"E você é a salvação da minha sanidade mental. Estamos quites, pode acreditar."

Ele apertou minha mão e me olhou bem nos olhos. "Você não parece estar nada contente. O que foi que ele fez?" "Acho que a culpa é minha. Depois a gente conversa sobre isso."

"Você está com medo de que eu arrebente a cara dele na frente de todo mundo." Suspirei. "Acho melhor não, por causa da minha mãe."

Sai deu um beijo de leve na minha testa. "Ele já estava avisado. Sabe o que vai ter pela frente."

"Ah, Sai." O amor que eu sentia por ele me provocou um nó na garganta, apesar de meus lábios sorridentes demonstrarem um divertimento relutante. Eu deveria saber que Sai daria uma de irmão mais velho para cima de Sasuke. Era a cara dele.

Sasuke apareceu ao nosso lado. "Agora é minha vez."

Não foi um pedido.

Sai parou e olhou para mim. Eu concordei. Ele se afastou fazendo uma reverência, com os olhos grudados em Sasuke.

Ele me puxou para perto e partiu para a pista de dança da mesma maneira como fazia tudo na vida — com uma confiança absoluta. Dançar com Sasuke era uma experiência completamente distinta em relação aos meus dois parceiros anteriores. Ele possuía ao mesmo tempo a habilidade de seu irmão e a intimidade com meu corpo que Sai demonstrava, mas seu estilo era ousado, agressivo, de uma sensualidade inerente.

Não ajudou muito o fato de, apesar da minha infelicidade, eu me sentir seduzida por aquele homem do qual tinha me sentido tão íntima pouco tempo antes. Seu cheiro era magnífico, recendendo a sexo, e o modo como ele me conduzia, com passos ousados e arrebatadores, fez com que eu sentisse um vazio dentro de mim, no lugar que ele havia ocupado pouco tempo antes.

"Você não para de fugir", ele murmurou, provocando-me.

"Mas pelo jeito Ino soube ocupar meu lugar rapidinho."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me puxou para mais perto. "Está com ciúmes?"

"Fala sério..."

Olhei para o outro lado.

Ele fez um ruído de frustração. "Fique longe do meu irmão, Sakura."

"Por quê?"

"Porque estou mandando."

Fiquei irritada com aquilo, o que era uma coisa boa depois de toda a recriminação e de todas as dúvidas com que vinha lidando após treparmos como dois coelhos no cio.

Decidi pagar para ver se virar a mesa era uma opção viável no mundo de Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fique longe da Ino, Sasuke."

Ele cerrou os dentes. "Ela é só uma amiga."

"Isso quer dizer que você não dormiu com ela...?"

"Claro que não. Nem quero. Escute..." A música desacelerou e diminuiu de volume.

"Preciso ir. Eu trouxe você aqui e gostaria de levá-la para casa, mas não quero estragar a diversão. Você prefere ficar por aqui e ir embora com Danzou e sua mãe?"

Minha diversão? Ele estava de brincadeira ou tinha perdido totalmente a noção? Ou pior. Talvez estivesse tão desinteressado que nem prestava atenção em mim.

Eu o afastei um pouco, precisava criar certa distância. O cheiro dele mexia com minha cabeça. "Vou ficar bem. Me deixe."

"Sakura." Ele tentou me tocar, mas dei um passo atrás. Um braço aparou minhas costas, e eu ouvi a voz de SAi. "Pode deixar que eu cuido dela, Uchiha."

"Não complique as coisas, Matsui", alertou Sasuke.

"Pelo que estou vendo, você já fez isso muito bem sozinho", ironizou Sai.

Engoli em seco, superando o nó que havia na minha garganta. "Você deu um belíssimo discurso, Sasuke. Foi o ponto alto da minha noite."

Ele respirou fundo diante do insulto que aquilo implicava e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos. De forma abrupta, soltou um palavrão, e eu entendi o porquê quando ele sacou o telefone do bolso e olhou para a tela.

"Preciso ir." Seu olhar capturou o meu e o manteve prisioneiro. Seus dedos passearam por meu rosto. "Mais tarde eu ligo."

E ele foi embora.

"Você quer ficar?", Sai perguntou em voz baixa.

"Não."

"Eu levo você pra casa, então."

"Não, não precisa." Eu queria ficar um tempo sozinha. Afundar-me em uma banheira quente com uma garrafa de vinho e sair daquele estado de agitação. "É melhor você ficar. Pode ser bom pra sua carreira. A gente conversa quando você chegar. Ou amanhã. Quero ficar o dia inteiro em casa sem fazer nada."

Ele me lançou um olhar inquisitivo. "Tem certeza?"

Confirmei com a cabeça.

"Certo." Mas ele não parecia muito convencido.

"Se puder mandar buscar a limusine de Danzou, preciso dar uma passadinha no banheiro."

"Tudo bem." Sai passou a mão pelo meu braço. "Vou pegar seu xale no guarda volumes e encontro você lá na frente."

A visita ao banheiro demorou mais do que deveria. Para começar, um número surpreendente de pessoas me parou para conversar, e o motivo disso só podia ser o fato de eu ter chegado acompanhada de Sasuke Uchiha. Além disso, evitei o banheiro mais próximo, que tinha um grande fluxo de mulheres entrando e saindo, e encontrei um mais distante.

Tranquei-me na cabine e fiquei ali um pouco mais de tempo do que tinha levado para fazer o que era necessário. Não havia mais ninguém ali além da funcionária responsável, não havia motivo para me apressar.

Eu estava tão chateada com Sasuke que mal conseguia respirar, e estava absolutamente perplexa com suas mudanças de humor. Por que ele havia acariciado meu rosto daquele jeito? Por que tinha se aborrecido por eu não ter permanecido ao lado dele? E por que tinha tratado Sai daquele jeito? Sasuke dava um novo significado à velha descrição de uma pessoa "de lua".

Fechei os olhos e retomei a compostura. Minha nossa. Eu não precisava passar por tudo aquilo.

Tinha exposto os meus sentimentos naquela limusine e estava extremamente vulnerável — uma sensação que tinha me custado infinitas horas de terapia para aprender a evitar. Eu só queria ir para casa e me esconder, libertar-me da pressão de agir como se estivesse tudo bem.

Você entrou nessa porque quis, lembrei a mim mesma. Agora aguenta.

Respirando fundo, saí do banheiro e dei de cara com Ino Yamanaka parada de braços cruzados. Ela estava claramente à minha espera, procurando o momento certo para me pegar com a guarda baixa. Hesitei; depois me recuperei e fui na direção da pia para lavar as mãos.

Ela se virou para o espelho, observando-me. Eu também a observei. Era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente do que nas fotos. Alta e magra, com grandes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros lisos. Seus lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos, e os ossos de sua face eram pronunciados e harmônicos. Seu vestido era sexy e modesto, uma leve camada de cetim cor de creme que contrastava lindamente com sua pele branca. Ela parecia uma supermodelo e exalava sex appeal por todos os poros.

A funcionária do banheiro me entregou a toalha de mão, e Ino falou com ela em espanhol, pedindo para nos deixar sozinhas. Reforcei o pedido: "Por favor, gracias".

Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas e me olhou mais atentamente, um olhar que retribuí com igual frieza.

"Ah, não", ela murmurou assim que a funcionária se afastou. Fez também um estalo com a língua, um barulho que me irritava tanto quanto o som de unhas numa lousa. "Você já deu pra ele."

"E você não."

Isso pareceu surpreendê-la. "É verdade, eu não. Sabe por quê?"

Tirei uma nota de cinco da bolsa e depositei na bandeja de gorjetas. "Porque ele não quer."

"E eu também não quero, porque ele não consegue assumir um compromisso. Ele é jovem, bonito, rico e está aproveitando a vida."

"Ah, sim." Concordei. "Com toda a certeza."

Ela estreitou os olhos, e a expressão de contentamento sumiu do seu rosto. "Ele não respeita as mulheres que come. Depois que enfia o pau em você, acabou a conversa. É assim com todas. Mas eu ainda estou aqui, porque é a mim que ele quer no futuro."

Mantive a frieza, apesar de ter acusado o golpe, que me acertou justamente onde mais me doía. "Isso é patético."

Saí pisando duro e só parei ao chegar à limusine de Danzou. Apertei a mão de Sai ao entrar, e consegui esperar o carro virar a esquina para começar a chorar.

"Oi, gata", cumprimentou Sai quando saí (?) do quarto na manhã seguinte. Vestido apenas com uma calça velha, ele estava deitado no sofá com os pés cruzados em cima da mesa de centro. Estava lindo, todo largado, despreocupado com a própria aparência e confortável. "Dormiu bem?"

Fiz sinal de positivo com o dedo e fui pegar um café na cozinha. Parei no meio do caminho, com uma expressão de surpresa diante do enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas no balcão. O aroma era divino, e respirei bem fundo para senti-lo. "O que é isso?"

"Chegou faz mais ou menos uma hora. Entrega dominical. Uma beleza, mas não sai nada barato."

Desgrudei o cartão do papel celofane e o abri.

 _ **AINDA ESTOU PENSANDO EM VOCÊ.**_

 _ **SASUKE**_

"Foi Sasuke que mandou?", Sai perguntou.

"Foi." Peguei o dedão por cima do que imaginei ser sua caligrafia. Era sexy e masculina. Um gesto romântico de um cara que não tinha o romance em seu repertório.

Larguei o cartão no balcão como se estivesse queimando meus dedos e enchi uma caneca de café, rezando para que a cafeína me desse forças e restaurasse meu bom senso.

"Pelo jeito você não gostou muito." Ele baixou o volume do jogo de beisebol a que estava assistindo.

"Ele não faz bem pra mim. É um gatilho pra coisas não muito agradáveis. Preciso ficar longe dele." Sai havia feito terapia comigo, então sabia do que eu estava falando.

Não estranhou quando apelei para o jargão da psicanálise e não se furtou a responder na mesma moeda.

"O telefone ficou tocando a manhã toda. Eu não queria causar nenhuma perturbação, por isso deixei no silencioso."

Sentindo um formigamento entre as pernas, eu me aninhei no sofá e lutei contra a vontade de ver se Sasuke havia deixado alguma mensagem. Queria ouvir a voz dele, e alguma explicação para o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. "Boa ideia. Pode deixar assim mesmo o resto do dia."

"O que aconteceu?"

Soprei a fumaça do meu café e tentei dar um gole. "Fiz com que ele perdesse a cabeça na limusine e depois disso ele se fechou como uma porta."

Sai me olhava com seus olhos escuros e expressivos, que já haviam visto muito mais do que deveriam. "Você abalou as estruturas dele, então?"

"Pois é." Fiquei irritada só de pensar. A gente tinha se dado bem. Eu tinha certeza.

Eu o queria mais do que tudo na noite anterior, e agora nunca mais queria vê-lo. "Foi intenso. O melhor sexo da minha vida, e ele estava totalmente na minha. Dava pra ver. Era a primeira vez dele num carro, e ele pareceu meio reticente no começo, mas depois ficou com tanto tesão que não conseguiu mais resistir."

"Sério mesmo?" Ele passou a mão na barba por fazer. "A maioria dos caras risca isso da lista antes de entrar na faculdade. Na verdade, não conheço ninguém que nunca tenho feito isso, a não ser os nerds e os feiosos, e ele não é uma coisa nem outra."

Dei de ombros. "Acho que ele me considera uma piranha depois dessa."

Sai ficou imóvel. "Foi isso que ele disse?"

"Não. Ele não disse porra nenhuma. Quem falou isso foi a 'amiguinha' dele, Ino. Aquela Loira das fotos da internet, lembra? Ela decidiu pôr as asinhas de fora e foi atrás de mim no banheiro."

"A vaca está com ciúmes."

"Puro recalque. Ela não consegue dar pra ele, porque ao que parece ele descarta todas as mulheres com quem trepa."

"Ele disse isso?" Mais uma vez, a pergunta saiu carregada de raiva.

"Não com essas palavras. Só disse que não dormia com as amigas dele. Ele não consegue suportar a ideia de que as mulheres queiram outras coisas além de ir pra cama, então faz uma separação entre as mulheres com quem trepa e as mulheres com quem conversa." Dei mais um gole no café. "Avisei que comigo isso não ia funcionar, e ele disse que daria um jeito, mas acho que era só uma forma de conseguir o que queria."

"Ou então você assustou o sujeito."

Olhei fixamente para ele. "Nem tente arrumar desculpas pro cara. De que lado você está, afinal?"

"Do seu, gata." Ele se inclinou e deu um tapinha no meu joelho. "Sempre do seu."

Agarrei seu antebraço musculoso a deslizei suavemente os dedos por ele em sinal de gratidão. Não consegui sentir as inúmeras cicatrizes de cortes que ele tinha nos pulsos, mas nunca esqueci onde ficavam. Eu agradecia todos os dias por ele estar vivo, com saúde e ser tão importante para mim. "Como é que foi sua noite?"

"Não posso reclamar." Seus olhos ganharam um brilho de malícia. "Peguei aquela loira peituda na salinha da limpeza. Os peitos dela eram de verdade."

"Olha só." Eu sorri. "Ela teve uma noite inesquecível, pode ter certeza."

"Pelo menos eu tentei." Ele pegou o telefone e piscou para mim. "O que você quer comer? Sanduíche? Comida chinesa? Indiana?"

"Não estou com fome."

"Você está sempre com fome. Se não escolher nada, vou cozinhar e você vai ter que comer o que estiver na panela."

Levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você escolhe."

Cheguei ao trabalho vinte minutos adiantada na segunda, em uma tentativa de escapar de Sasuke. Consegui ir até minha mesa sem nenhum incidente e me senti tão aliviada que percebi que ele era um assunto muito mais sério para mim do que poderia imaginar. Meu humor era instável e flutuante.

Suigetsu chegou todo animado, ainda motivado pelo sucesso da semana anterior, e partimos logo para o trabalho. Eu tinha feito uma pesquisa sobre marcas de vodca no domingo, e ele foi gentil o bastante para repassá-la comigo e ouvir o que eu achava. Sui também era responsável pela conta de um novo fabricante de leitores eletrônicos, então

demos o pontapé inicial nessa campanha também.

Com uma manhã tão ocupada, o tempo passou voando, e eu não tive tempo de pensar na minha vida pessoal. Fiquei muito feliz por isso. Mas então o telefone tocou, e ouvi a voz de Sasuke do outro lado da linha. Não estava preparada para isso.

"Como está a sua segunda?", ele perguntou, e sua voz me deixou toda arrepiada.

"Ocupadíssima." Olhei para o relógio e me assustei ao constatar que faltavam só vinte minutos para o meio-dia.

"Ótimo." Ele fez uma pausa. "Tentei ligar pra você ontem. Deixei umas mensagens. Queria ouvir sua voz."

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Precisei recorrer a toda a força de vontade que tinha para resistir à tentação de ouvir as mensagens dele. Até Sai se envolveu na causa — eu disse a ele para me segurar caso a tentação falasse mais alto. "Queria ficar sozinha, e aproveitei para trabalhar um pouco."

"Recebeu as flores que mandei?"

"Sim, são lindas. Obrigada."

"Elas me lembraram do seu vestido."

O que ele estava fazendo? Eu estava começando a pensar que ele sofria de algum distúrbio de múltiplas personalidades. "Algumas mulheres diriam que você está sendo romântico."

"Só me importa o que você diz." A cadeira rangeu quando ele se levantou. "Pensei em passar na sua casa... Senti vontade."

Suspirei, já desistindo de tentar entender. "Ainda bem que você não fez isso."

Ele fez outra longa pausa. "Eu mereci essa."

"Não falei isso pra castigar você. É a verdade."

"Eu sei. Olha... Eu providenciei um almoço aqui no escritório, pra gente não perder tempo com deslocamentos."

Depois que nos despedimos no evento, fiquei pensando se ele queria mesmo me encontrar depois de se recuperar de sabe-se lá que processo desencadeado pela nossa relação. Era uma possibilidade que eu vinha remoendo desde sábado à noite, ciente de que precisava afastá-lo de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo torturada pelo desejo de estar com ele.

Queria sentir de novo aquele momento puro e perfeito de intimidade que compartilhamos.

Mas aquele único momento não justificava todos os outros em que ele fez com que eu me sentisse um lixo.

"Sasuke, não temos por que almoçar juntos. Acabamos confundindo as coisas na sexta à noite e... bom, o assunto foi resolvido no sábado. É melhor deixar tudo como está."

"Sakura." Ele baixou o tom de voz. "Eu sei que estraguei tudo. Me deixe explicar."

"Não precisa. Está tudo bem."

"Não está, não. Preciso ver você."

"Eu não quero..."

"Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil, Sakura, ou então dificultar as coisas." Sua voz endureceu e meu coração disparou. "De qualquer forma, você vai me ouvir."

Fechei os olhos e aceitei o fato de que não ia me livrar tão facilmente, com uma simples conversa ao telefone. "Tudo bem. Eu subo aí."

"Obrigado." Ele soltou um suspiro bem audível. "Mal posso esperar pra ver você."

Pus o telefone no gancho e fiquei olhando para as fotos na minha mesa, tentando elaborar o que precisava dizer e me preparando para o impacto de rever Sasuke. A ferocidade da minha reação física à presença dele era impossível de controlar. De alguma forma, eu precisava acabar logo com aquilo e seguir em frente. Mais tarde eu pensaria em como lidar com o fato de ter que cruzar com ele no prédio ao longo dos dias, meses e anos seguintes. Por ora, eu só precisava pensar em como sobreviver à hora do almoço.

Optando por ceder ao inevitável, voltei para o trabalho comparando o impacto visual de algumas amostras de folhetos a serem encartados em jornais e revistas.

"Sakura".

Dei um pulo na cadeira ao perceber que Sasuke estava na minha baia. Fiquei desconcertada ao vê-lo, como sempre, e meu coração quase explodiu dentro do peito. Uma olhada rápida no relógio revelou que quinze minutos haviam se passado num piscar de olhos.

"Sas... Senhor Uchiha. Não precisava ter descido até aqui."

Seu rosto parecia calmo e impassível, mas seus olhos fervilhavam. "Está pronta?"

Abri a gaveta e peguei minha bolsa, aproveitando a oportunidade para respirar bem fundo. O cheiro dele era fenomenal.

"Senhor Uchiha." Era a voz de Sui. "Que bom vê-lo aqui. Posso ser útil em...?"

"Estou aqui por causa de Sakura. Vamos almoçar juntos."

Fiquei de pé a tempo de ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de M eram naturais.

"Volto à uma hora", garanti.

"Até lá, então. Bom almoço."

Sasuke pôs a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e me guiou até os elevadores, fazendo com que Tenten erguesse as sobrancelhas de espanto quando passamos pela recepção. Continuei inquieta enquanto esperávamos o elevador, desejando que fosse possível passar um dia sem ver aquele homem cujo toque despertava meu desejo como uma droga.

Ele se virou para mim enquanto o elevador não chegava e percorreu com os dedos as mangas da minha blusa de cetim. "Toda vez que fecho os olhos, vejo você com aquele vestido vermelho. Escuto seus gemidos de tesão. Sinto você descendo pelo meu pau, apertadinha, me fazendo ficar tão duro que chega até a doer."

"Pare com isso." Virei o rosto para o outro lado, incapaz de suportar o olhar de intimidade que ele lançava em minha direção.

"Não consigo evitar."

A chegada do elevador foi um alívio. Ele me pegou pela mão quando entramos. Depois de pôr a chave no painel, ele me puxou mais para perto. "Eu vou te beijar, Sakura."

"Eu não..."

Ele calou a minha boca com a dele. Resisti o quanto pude, mas no fim acabei me desmanchando ao sentir sua língua acariciando lentamente a minha. Eu queria esse beijo desde o momento em que transamos. Precisava de uma garantia de que ele dava valor ao que tínhamos vivenciado, que aquilo significava para ele o mesmo que para mim.

A sensação de abandono voltou quando ele se afastou.

"Vamos lá." Sasuke tirou a chave do painel e a porta se abriu.

A recepcionista ruiva não disse nada dessa vez, apesar de ter me olhado de um jeito estranho. Já o secretário, Haku, levantou-se quando chegamos e me cumprimentou simpaticamente pelo nome.

"Boa tarde, senhorita Haruno."

"Oi, Haku."

Sasuke se limitou a um leve aceno de cabeça. "Não passe nenhuma ligação."

"É claro."

Entrei no escritório luxuoso de Sasuke e já procurei com os olhos o sofá onde tinha acontecido nosso primeiro contato mais íntimo.

O almoço estava servido no bar — dois pratos cobertos com tampas de metal.

"Quer que eu guarde sua bolsa?"

Olhei para ele e percebi que havia tirado o paletó e que o mantinha pendurado no braço. Estava ali parado, com sua calça e seu colete feitos sob medida, uma camisa e uma gravata impecavelmente brancas, seus grossos cabelos negros ao redor do rosto de tirar o fôlego, seus olhos de um onix selvagem e deslumbrante. Em resumo, ele me fascinava. Eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha transado com um homem tão lindo.

Foi quando lembrei que aquilo não havia significado nada para ele.

"Sakura?"

"Você é muito bonito, Sasuke." As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu me desse conta.

Ele pareceu surpreso, e amenizou um pouco a intensidade de seu olhar. "Fico feliz que goste do que vê."

Entreguei minha bolsa a ele e me afastei. Precisava manter distância. Ele pendurou o paletó e a bolsa no cabide e se dirigiu ao bar.

Cruzei os braços. "Vamos acabar logo com isso. Não quero mais sair com você."

Então é isso!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Vou adiantar um pouco do próximo capitulo, talvez no feriado(21) eu poste outro, se não apenas no domingo.


	8. Trainer

**Mais um.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 ** _Todo seu_**

 **-X-**

 **8 -** **Treinador**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou.

"Não acho que você queira isso."

De repente eu me senti cansada, exaurida de tanto lutar contra mim mesma por causa dele. "Quero, sim, de verdade. Foi... um erro." Ele cerrou os dentes.

"Não foi. A maneira como me comportei depois é que foi um erro."

Olhei bem para ele, surpresa com sua capacidade feroz de negação.

"Eu não estava falando de sexo, Sasuke. Estava me referindo ao fato de concordar com o tipo de relação que se estabeleceu entre nós. Estava na cara que ia dar errado desde o começo. Eu deveria ter seguido meus instintos."

"Você não me quer mais?"

"Não é isso. É que..."

"Não como eu disse no bar. De verdade."

Meu coração disparou. "Do que você está falando?"

"De tudo." Ele chegou mais perto. "Eu quero ser seu."

"Não foi isso que pareceu no sábado." Apertei ainda mais os braços.

"Eu estava... inseguro."

"E daí? Eu também." Ele pôs as mãos na cintura. Depois cruzou os braços como eu.

"Por favor, Sakura." Vi que ele estava remoendo alguma coisa e senti um fio de esperança.

"Se é isso que você tem a dizer, estamos conversados."

"Não estamos, não."

"Se você vai entrar em parafuso toda vez que a gente transar, não temos nem por que começar." Ele estava visivelmente escolhendo as palavras.

"Estou acostumado a ficar no controle. Eu preciso disso. E você mandou essa ideia para o espaço na limusine. Eu não soube como lidar com isso."

"Jura?"

"Sakura." Ele chegou mais perto. "Nunca fiz isso antes. Pensei que nem fosse capaz. Agora que aconteceu... não posso abrir mão. Não posso abrir mão de você."

"É muito simples, Sasuke. Por mais que o sexo seja bom, uma relação puramente sexual pode mexer seriamente com sua cabeça se o convívio com a outra pessoa não fizer bem pra você."

"Nada disso. Admito que pisei na bola. Não posso mudar o que aconteceu, mas tenho o direito de ficar puto se você não quiser mais sair comigo por causa disso. Você impôs as regras e eu concordei, mas você não abriu mão de nada pra se adaptar a mim. Precisamos encontrar um meio-termo." Seu rosto estava carregado de frustração. Você precisa ceder pelo menos um pouco."

Olhei bem pra ele, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e aonde aquilo ia chegar.

"O que você quer, Sasuke?", perguntei calmamente.

Ele me abraçou e segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos. "Quero continuar me sentindo como me sinto quando estou com você. Só me diga o que preciso fazer. E não se comporte assim quando eu fizer bobagem. É tudo novidade pra mim. Um aprendizado."

Pus a minha mão sobre seu coração e senti que estava disparado. Ele parecia ansioso e apaixonado, e isso me levou ao limite. O que eu deveria responder? Deveria seguir meus instintos ou usar o bom senso?

"O que exatamente é uma novidade pra você?"

"O que for preciso pra passar o maior tempo possível com você. Na cama e fora dela."

A onda de satisfação que me arrebatou naquele momento foi absurdamente poderosa. "Você é capaz de imaginar como vai ser complicada a nossa relação, Sasuke? Ela mal começou e eu já estou exausta. Além disso, tenho umas coisas para resolver comigo mesma, além do emprego novo... da minha mãe maluca..." Meus dedos cobriram sua boca antes que ele a abrisse. "Mas acho que vale o esforço, e quero muito você. Então não tenho escolha, não é?" "Sakura. Você é terrível." Sasuke me levantou do chão, posicionando um dos braços abaixo do meu traseiro para fazer com que minhas pernas enlaçassem sua cintura. Ele me beijou com força e esfregou o rosto contra o meu. "Nós vamos dar um jeito."

"Até parece que vai ser fácil." Eu sabia que era uma pessoa difícil de lidar, e ele estava se mostrando tão difícil quanto.

"O que é fácil não tem graça." Ele me carregou até o bar e me sentou em um banquinho. Tirou a tampa do meu prato e revelou um enorme cheesebúrguer com fritas. Ainda estava quente, graças à pedra aquecida sob a bandeja. "Humm", murmurei, percebendo como estava com fome. Depois daquela conversa, meu apetite voltou com toda a força. Ele abriu meu guardanapo com um movimento brusco e o estendeu sobre meu colo, aproveitando para apertar meu joelho. Depois se sentou ao meu lado. "E então, essa coisa, como funciona?"

"Você pega com a mão e come com a boca." Ele me lançou um olhar de falsa censura que me fez rir. Era bom poder sorrir. Era bom estar com ele. Pelo menos por um tempinho. Dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche, soltando um gemido quando senti todo o sabor. Era um cheesebúrguer tradicional, mas delicioso.

"Bom, né?"

"Muito bom. Na verdade, acho que não me incomodo de ficar com um cara capaz de oferecer sanduíches tão bons." Limpei a boca e as mãos.

"Você faz questão de exclusividade?" Quando ele pôs o lanche de volta no prato, ficou absolutamente imóvel. Não saberia nem por onde começar a adivinhar no que estava pensando.

"Pensei que isso fosse parte do acordo. Mas vou deixar bem claro, pra que não reste dúvida: não existe mais nenhum homem na sua vida, Sakura." O caráter imperativo de seu tom de voz e a frieza de seu olhar me fizeram estremecer. Eu sabia que ele tinha um lado cruel; havia aprendido a identificar e evitar homens com esse aspecto sombrio no olhar.

Mas os alarmes não soaram para Sasuke como deveriam.

"Mulheres tudo bem?", perguntei para amenizar a conversa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu já sabia que seu colega de apartamento era bissexual. Você também?"

"Seria um incômodo pra você?"

"Dividir você com qualquer um seria um incômodo. Está fora de cogitação. Seu corpo é meu, Sakura."

"E o seu é meu? Exclusivamente?" Seus olhos brilharam.

"Sim, e espero que você faça proveito dele com frequência e em excesso." Ora, então...

"Mas você já me viu nua", provoquei, baixando o tom de voz.

"Já sabe o que vai ter em troca. Eu não. Adorei o que vi de você até agora, mas não foi muita coisa."

"Podemos resolver isso já."

A ideia de vê-lo tirando a roupa pra mim fez com que eu me inquietasse no assento. Ele percebeu e abriu um sorriso perverso.

"Melhor não", eu disse, já lamentando. "Já cheguei atrasada do almoço na sexta."

"Hoje à noite, então."

Engoli em seco. "Com certeza."

"Vou terminar tudo até as cinco." Ele voltou a comer, completamente à vontade com o fato de ter acrescentado uma sessão de sexo de virar a cabeça aos nossos compromissos para o dia.

"Não precisa." Abri o pequeno vidro de ketchup que havia na bandeja. "Preciso ir à academia depois do trabalho." "Podemos ir juntos."

"Sério?" Virei o vidro de cabeça para baixo e dei um tapinha no fundo. Ele o tirou de mim e usou sua faca para tirar o ketchup e pôr no meu prato.]

"Acho até melhor gastar um pouco de energia antes de arrancar sua roupa. Assim você vai conseguir andar amanhã." Olhei bem para ele, perplexa por ter dito aquilo sem a menor cerimônia e com uma expressão no rosto que demonstrava que não era apenas uma brincadeira. Senti meu sexo latejar de ansiedade. Não seria nada difícil ficar absolutamente viciada em Sasuke Uchiha. Comi algumas batatas fritas, imaginando se não havia ninguém mais viciada em Sasuke. "Ino pode ser um problema." Ele engoliu um pedaço do sanduíche e depois deu um gole em sua água mineral.

"Ela me disse que falou com você e que a conversa não foi nada boa." Admirei mentalmente a trama dela e sua tentativa de me jogar para escanteio. Eu teria que tomar muito cuidado com ela, e Sasuke precisaria fazer alguma coisa a respeito — como tirá-la do caminho, e ponto final.

"Não, não foi nada boa", confirmei. "Não gostei nem um pouco de saber que você não respeita as mulheres com quem trepa e que, assim que você enfiou seu pau em mim, estava tudo acabado." Sasuke ficou paralisado.

"Ela disse isso?"

"Exatamente isso. E também que está mantendo você em banho-maria até estar pronto pra sossegar."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Ele baixou o tom de voz até se tornar quase sinistro. Senti um nó no estômago. Sabia que a partir dali as coisas poderiam dar muito certo ou muito errado. Tudo dependia do que Sasuke diria a seguir.

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Claro que acredito."

"Ela pode ser um problema pra mim", repeti. Não queria deixar o assunto morrer.

"Ela não vai ser um problema. Vou falar com ela." Detestei a ideia de que ele falasse com ela, porque me deixou morta de ciúmes. Achei melhor deixar isso bem claro logo de início.

"Sasuke ..."

"Sim?" Ele já havia terminado o sanduíche e estava comendo as batatas.

"Sou muito ciumenta. Isso me tira do sério." Remexi minhas batatas. "Talvez você queira pensar a respeito. Está mesmo disposto a lidar com uma pessoa com problemas de autoestima como eu? Foi uma das coisas que me fez pensar duas vezes antes de ficar com você. Eu sabia que ficaria maluca vendo a mulherada babando por você, sem poder fazer nada a respeito."

"Agora você tem o direito de fazer algo a respeito."

"Você não está me levando a sério." Balancei a cabeça e dei outra mordida no sanduíche.

"Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida." Inclinando-se para a frente, Sasuke passou a ponta do dedo no canto da minha boca, depois lambeu o restinho de molho que tirou de lá.

"Você não é a única possessiva aqui. Eu também vigio bem de perto o que é meu." Disso eu não duvidei nem por um segundo. Dei outra mordida e comecei a pensar na noite que teria pela frente. Estava ansiosa. Absurdamente. Estava louca para ver Sasuke sem roupa. Louca para passar minha boca pelo corpo inteiro dele. Louca para ter outra chance de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Eu estava quase desesperada para senti-lo em cima de mim, avançando contra mim, entrando bem fundo dentro de mim...

"Continue pensando nisso", ele disse asperamente, "e vai se atrasar de novo."

Olhei para ele com uma expressão de surpresa. "Como você sabe o que estou pensando?"

"Você fica com essa cara quando está com tesão. Quero ver você assim sempre que possível." Sasuke pôs a tampa sobre sua bandeja e se levantou, sacando do bolso um cartão de visitas e colocando na minha frente. Dava para ver que tinha o número do celular e da casa dele escritos à mão.

"É uma coisa meio banal pra se dizer depois do que acabamos de conversar, mas preciso do número do seu celular."

"Ah." Meus pensamentos foram arrancados das imediações da cama. "Preciso comprar um primeiro. Está na minha lista."

"O que aconteceu com o que você estava usando na semana passada?" Franzi o rosto.

"Minha mãe estava usando para rastrear minha movimentação pela cidade. Ela é do tipo... superprotetora." "Entendo." Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Era disso que você estava falando quando disse que sua mãe vivia te espionando."

"Infelizmente."

"Muito bem, então. Cuidamos da questão do telefone antes de ir à academia. É importante para sua segurança. E eu quero poder ligar pra você sempre que quiser." Deixei de lado a parte do sanduíche que não conseguiria comer e limpei as mãos e a boca.

"Estava uma delícia. Obrigada."

"O prazer foi todo meu." Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo de leve. "Vai precisar usar o banheiro?"

"Vou. Preciso da minha escova de dentes, que está na bolsa." Poucos minutos depois, eu estava em um lavabo escondido atrás de uma porta que se incorporava perfeitamente ao revestimento de mogno que havia na parede atrás dos monitores de tela plana. Escovamos os dentes lado a lado diante da pia dupla, olhando nos olhos um do outro pelo espelho. Era uma coisa absolutamente corriqueira, normal, e ainda assim parecíamos felicíssimos. "Desço com você até lá", ele disse ao cruzar o escritório até o cabide. Eu o segui, mas parei ao passar por sua mesa. Fui até ela e apontei para o espaço vazio diante da cadeira.

"É aqui que você passa a maior parte do dia?"

"É."

Ele vestiu o paletó. Estava tão elegante que dava vontade de morder. Em vez disso, pulei em cima da mesa. De acordo com o relógio, eu ainda tinha cinco minutos. Era o tempo de voltar à minha mesa, mas ainda assim... Não resisti à tentação de exercitar meus direitos recém adquiridos. Apontei para a cadeira. "Sente-se aí."

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas obedeceu sem discutir e se instalou tranquilamente no assento. Eu abri as pernas. "Mais perto."

Ele veio deslizando com a cadeira, preenchendo o espaço entre as minhas coxas, lançou os braços em torno dos meus quadris e olhou para mim. "Muito em breve, Sakura, vou comer você bem aqui."

"Agora eu só quero um beijo", murmurei, inclinando-me para alcançar sua boca. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele para me equilibrar, passei a língua pelos seus lábios abertos; depois a pus para dentro e o provoquei bem de levinho. Gemendo, ele me deu um beijo profundo, devorando minha boca deuma maneira que me deixou toda molhada.

"Muito em breve", repeti com a boca colada à dele, "vou me agachar aqui e chupar você bem gostoso. Talvez até quando você estiver no telefone, brincando de ganhar dinheiro que nem no Banco Imobiliário. E você, senhor Uchiha, vai passar pelo início e ganhar duzentas pratas."

Ele sorriu, com a boca encostada na minha. "Já sei aonde está querendo chegar. Você vai me fazer perder a cabeça em tudo quanto é lugar com esse seu corpo todo durinho e sexy."

"Está reclamando?"

"Meu anjo, eu estou é com água na boca." Eu ri daquele tratamento carinhoso, apesar de ter achado fofo.

"Meu anjo?" Ele concordou baixinho com um gemido e me beijou.

Mal podia acreditar na diferença que aquela hora a sós tinha feito.

Deixei o escritório de Sasuke em um estado muito diferente daquele em que tinha entrado. O toque de sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas fez meu corpo tinir de excitação na saída, algo bem diferente do sofrimento da minha chegada até ali. Acenei para Haku e sorri alegremente para a recepcionista de cara fechada. "Acho que ela não gosta de mim", falei para Sasuke enquanto esperávamos o elevador. "Quem?"

"Sua recepcionista." Ele se virou para lá, e a ruivinha abriu um sorriso radiante para ele.

"Olha só", murmurei. "De você ela gosta."

"Eu pago o salário dela." Eu sorri.

"Sim, tenho certeza de que é só isso. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser o homem mais sexy do planeta." "É isso que eu sou então?" Ele me prensou na parede e me fuzilou com um olhar de desejo. Pus as mãos sobre seu abdome, lambendo seu lábio inferior para sentir seus músculos se enrijecerem ao meu toque.

"Foi só uma observação."

"Eu gosto de você." Com as mãos espalmadas nas paredes de ambos os lados da minha cabeça, ele baixou a cabeça dele até a minha boca e me beijou com carinho.

"Eu também gosto de você. Aliás, você sabe que está no trabalho, não é?"

"Qual é a graça de ser o chefe se você não puder fazer o que quiser?"

"Humm." Quando o elevador chegou, agachei-me para passar sob seu braço e entrei. Ele partiu no meu encalço e me cercou como um predador, posicionando-se atrás de mim para me puxar para junto dele. Suas mãos me pegaram na altura dos bolsos da frente e se espalharam pelos ossos dos meus quadris, agarrando-me bem firme. O calor do seu toque, tão próximo de onde eu gostaria que ele estivesse, era uma espécie de tortura. Em retaliação, esfreguei minha bunda nele, e sorri quando ele ficou sem fôlego e de pau duro.

"Comporte-se", ele advertiu. "Tenho uma reunião em quinze minutos."

"Você vai pensar em mim quando estiver na sua mesa?"

"Com certeza. E você tem que pensar em mim quando estiver na sua. É uma ordem, senhorita Haruno." Deitei a cabeça no peito dele. Estava adorando aquele tom autoritário.

"Não poderia ser de outro jeito, senhor Uchiha, já que penso em você aonde quer que eu vá." Ele saiu junto comigo no vigésimo andar.

"Obrigado pelo almoço."

"Acho que eu é que deveria agradecer." Eu me afastei.

"Vejo você depois, Moreno Perigoso." Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ouviu o apelido que inventei para ele.

"Às cinco horas. Não me faça esperar." Um dos elevadores à esquerda chegou. Tenten saltou e Sasuke subiu, com o olhar vidrado em mim até as portas se fecharem.

"Uau", ela comentou. "Você se deu bem. Estou verde de inveja."

Eu não tinha nada a dizer a respeito. Era muito recente, estava com medo de abrir a boca e azedar tudo. No fundo, eu sabia que essa alegria não poderia durar muito. Estava tudo indo bem demais.

"Sakura." Sui estava parado na porta da sala dele. "Posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Claro." Peguei meu tablet, apesar de saber pela gravidade de sua expressão e seu tom de voz que aquilo não seria necessário. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de mim, minha apreensão só cresceu. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ele esperou até que eu me sentasse e puxou a cadeira ao meu lado, e não a dele, do outro lado da mesa. "Não sei como dizer isso..."

"Pode dizer de uma vez. Eu vou entender." Ele me olhou com uma mistura de compaixão e vergonha. "Não é meu papel interferir. Sou seu chefe e tenho que respeitar certos limites, mas estou indo além deles porque gosto de você, Sakura, e quero que continue trabalhando aqui por muito tempo." Senti um frio na barriga.

"Que ótimo. Adoro meu trabalho."

"Que bom, fico feliz." Ele abriu um breve sorriso. "Só... tome cuidado com o Uchiha, certo?" Pisquei, surpresa, aturdida com o rumo que a conversa tomava.

"Certo."

"Ele é inteligente, rico, gostoso... Entendo muito bem a atração. Por mais que eu seja apaixonado por Juugo, fico meio balançado quando chego perto do Uchiha. Ele tem uma coisa..." Sui estava falando depressa, claramente envergonhado. "E está na cara que ele está interessado em você. Você é bonita, esperta, sincera, atenciosa... Eu poderia dizer muito mais, porque você é mesmo ótima."

"Obrigada", eu disse baixinho, procurando não demonstrar o quanto estava chateada. Esse tipo de aviso de um amigo e o fato de saber que outros também me viam apenas como o brinquedinho da semana açoitavam implacavelmente minha insegurança.

"Não quero que você se magoe", ele murmurou, percebendo minha tristeza. "E até admito que posso estar sendo um pouco egoísta. Não quero perder uma ótima assistente só porque ela não quer mais trabalhar no mesmo prédio que o ex."

"Sui, fico feliz com sua preocupação e de saber que estou sendo valorizada aqui. Mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu já sou crescidinha. Além disso, não existe nada capaz de me fazer querer sair daqui."

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Muito bem. Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e começar a trabalhar."

Foi o que fizemos, mas eu me preparei para mais sessões de tortura criando um alerta diário do Google para buscas com o nome de Sasuke. Quando chegaram as cinco horas, minhas preocupações se projetavam sobre minha felicidade como uma sombra sinistra. Sasuke estava a postos, conforme tinha avisado, e não pareceu notar minha disposição mais introspectiva enquanto descíamos no elevador. Mais de uma mulher ali dentro lançou olhares furtivos na direção dele, mas esse tipo de coisa não me incomodava. Ele era lindo, seria estranho se ninguém olhasse. Ele pegou minha mão quando passamos pelas catracas, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. Esse simples gesto de intimidade significou tanta coisa para mim que apertei ainda mais sua mão. Era o tipo de coisa com a qual eu teria de tomar cuidado. O momento em que eu me sentisse agradecida porque ele dedicava seu tempo a mim seria o princípio do fim. Até eu perderia o respeito por mim se isso acontecesse.

O Bentley estava parado no meio-fio, com o motorista a postos na porta traseira. Sasuke olhou para mim.

"Tenho umas roupas aqui comigo, caso você queira ir à sua academia. Equinox, certo? Ou podemos ir à minha."

"Onde fica a sua?"

"A minha preferida é a UchihaTrainer, na rua 55." Minha curiosidade sobre como ele tinha descoberto o nome da minha academia se foi quando ouvi a palavra "Uchiha" no nome da dele.

"Por acaso você é o dono dessa academia?" Ele abriu um sorriso.

"Dessa rede de academias. Em geral eu treino MMA com um treinador particular, mas uso a academia de vez em quando."

"Da rede", repeti. "Claro."

"Você que sabe", ele falou, com a maior boa vontade. "Vou aonde você quiser."

"Vamos pra sua academia, literalmente." Ele abriu a porta traseira e eu entrei. Pus a bolsa e a mochila da academia no colo e olhei pela janela enquanto o carro começava a andar. O sedã ao lado estava tão próximo que quase não era preciso que eu me curvasse para tocá-lo. O horário de pico em Manhattan era algo a que eu não havia me acostumado. No sul da Califórnia também tinha trânsito, mas os carros conseguiam andar devagar. Em Nova York, a velocidade e o congestionamento se alternavam com tanta frequência que eu me via obrigada a fechar os olhos e rezar para sobreviver. Era outro mundo. Uma cidade nova, um apartamento novo, um emprego novo e um homem novo. Coisa demais para digerir de uma vez só. Não era à toa que eu estava me sentindo tão perdida. Olhei para Sasuke e o surpreendi me olhando com uma expressão indecifrável. Dentro de mim, tudo girava em uma confusão de luxúria e ansiedade. Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo com ele, só sabia que não era capaz de parar, nem mesmo se quisesse.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Estou bem disposta, acho que vou postar mais um hoje ;)


	9. Hábitos

_**Oi!**_

 _ **Espero que gostem, Esse foi um dos capítulos que mais me deixou com vergonha até agora, apesar de saber que isso é só o começo. Hehehe**_

 _ **Boa leitura**_

 _ **All Yours**_

 **-X-**

 **8 - Hábitos**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Fomos à loja de celulares primeiro.

A vendedora que nos atendeu parecia especialmente suscetível aos atrativos de Sasuke. Assim que ele demonstrou o mínimo interesse em um produto, ela já se abriu toda, alongando-se em explicações detalhadas e se aproximando o máximo possível na hora de fazer as demonstrações. Tentei ficar longe dos dois e encontrar alguém disposto a me ajudar, mas a mão de Sasuke, sempre colada à minha, impedia que eu me afastasse.

Depois houve a discussão de quem ia pagar, apesar de o telefone e a conta serem meus. "Você já escolheu a operadora", argumentei, empurrando seu cartão de crédito para o lado e estendendo o meu para a vendedora.

"Porque é mais prático. Se formos da mesma operadora, podemos nos ligar de graça." Ele trocou os cartões em um movimento habilidoso.

"Se você não guardar esse cartão, não vou nem querer ligar pra você!" Isso pareceu convencê-lo, apesar de Sasuke não ter ficado muito satisfeito. Ele que engolisse essa.

De volta ao Bentley, seu bom humor voltou. "Pode ir para a academia agora, Kakashi", ele ordenou ao motorista, recostando-se no assento. Depois tirou o celular do bolso e adicionou meu número à sua agenda. Em seguida, adicionou seu celular no meu, acrescentando o número de casa e do escritório. Ele mal havia terminado quando chegamos à UchihaTrainer, uma academia de três andares que era o sonho de qualquer entusiasta da boa forma. Fiquei impressionada com cada canto de sua estrutura bonita, moderna e bem equipada. Até mesmo o armário do vestiário feminino parecia algo saído de um filme de ficção científica. Mas meu encantamento foi eclipsado pelo próprio Sasuke quando acabei de me trocar e o encontrei esperando por mim no corredor. Ele estava de bermuda e regata, o que me proporcionou a primeira oportunidade de ver suas pernas e seus braços. Parei de repente, e a pessoa que vinha atrás esbarrou em mim. Só esbocei um pedido de desculpas — estava ocupada demais devorando o corpo de Sasuke com os olhos. Suas pernas eram fortes e torneadas, impecavelmente proporcionais a seus quadris e sua cintura bem delineada. Já os braços me deram água na boca. Os bíceps eram muito bem pronunciados, e os antebraços ostentavam veias grossas, criando um apelo visual brutal e totalmente sexy. Ele tinha penteado o cabelo para trás, permitindo que eu visse o contorno de seu pescoço e os caminhos angulosos de seu rosto.

Minha nossa. Eu queria conhecer intimamente esse homem.

Minha mente não conseguia se ocupar de outra coisa, pelo menos enquanto estivesse diante da prova irrefutável de sua beleza incomparável. E ele estava olhando feio para mim. Desencostando da parede à qual estava apoiado, ele se aproximou e me rodeou. Seus dedos percorreram meu abdome despido enquanto contornava a distância ao meu redor, deixando minha pele toda arrepiada. Quando ele parou diante de mim, lancei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e dei um beijinho estalado na sua boca.

"O que é isso que você está usando?", ele perguntou, não muito feliz com minha recepção entusiasmada. "Roupas."

"Parece que você está nua com esse top."

"Pensei que você quisesse me ver nua." Fiquei feliz com minha escolha de vestuário, que havia sido feita de manhã, antes de saber que ia malhar com ele. O top tinha tiras presas com velcro nos ombros e nas costelas, que podiam ser ajustadas de forma a proporcionar o melhor suporte para os seios. Era especialmente projetado para mulheres de curvas avantajadas, e era o primeiro que eu usava capaz de impedir que meus seios ficassem balançando o tempo todo durante a ginástica. Sasuke não tinha gostado, na verdade, era da cor, muito próxima do tom da minha pele, que combinava com as listras da minha calça preta de ioga.

"Quero ver você nua num local com privacidade", ele murmurou. "Agora vou ter que acompanhar você toda vez que for à academia."

"Não vou reclamar, já que estou gostando demais do que estou vendo agora." Além disso, eu preferia aquela possessividade à frieza do sábado à noite. Duas demonstrações diametralmente opostas — foi a primeira vez, mas eu tinha certeza de que não seria a última.

"Vamos deixar isso pra lá." Ele pegou minha mão e me levou dali, apanhando de uma pilha duas toalhas com a logomarca da academia. "Eu preciso te comer."

"Eu preciso ser comida."

"Meu Deus, Sakura." Ele apertou tanto minha mão que até doeu. "O que vai ser? Pesos? Aparelhos? Esteira?" "Esteira. Preciso correr um pouco." Ele me levou até lá. Vi as mulheres do local o seguirem com os olhos, depois com os pés. Elas queriam estar onde ele estava, e eu era capaz de entender isso. Também estava ansiosa para vê-lo malhar. Quando chegamos às fileiras intermináveis de esteiras e bicicletas, constatamos que não havia duas esteiras adjacentes que estivessem livres. Sasuke foi até um homem que tinha uma esteira livre de cada lado. "Você me faria um grande favor se usasse uma dessas outras." O homem olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Claro, sem problemas."

"Legal. Eu agradeço." Sasuke subiu na esteira em que estava o homem e me apontou a que havia ao lado.

Antes que ele programasse seu exercício, eu me curvei em sua direção. "Vê se não gasta muita energia", sussurrei. "Quero fazer um papai-e-mamãe pra começar. Andei fantasiando com você em cima de mim, mandando ver com toda a força." Seu olhar me fuzilou.

"Sakura, você não faz ideia."

Quase morrendo de ansiedade e sentindo uma agradável onda de energia feminina, subi na minha esteira e comecei com uma caminhada leve. Enquanto me aquecia, pus meu iPod no modo aleatório e, quando começou a tocar "SexyBack", de Justin Timberlake, passei a correr a toda a velocidade.

A corrida para mim era um exercício físico e mental. Bem que eu gostaria de ser capaz de resolver todos os meus problemas correndo. Depois de vinte minutos diminuí o ritmo e parei, arriscando uma olhada para Sasuke, que corria com a fluidez de uma máquina bem azeitada. Ele estava vendo a CNN nos monitores de TV acima de sua cabeça, mas abriu um sorriso para mim enquanto eu enxugava o suor do rosto. Quase esvaziei minha garrafa d'água a caminho dos aparelhos, e escolhi um de onde pudesse mantê-lo no meu campo de visão. Ele fez meia hora de esteira, depois passou para os pesos, sempre com os olhos procurando por mim.

Enquanto se exercitava, de maneira eficiente e incansável, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto aquele homem era viril. O fato de eu saber o que estava escondido sob aquela bermuda ajudava a criar essa impressão, mas, mesmo que não soubesse, ele tinha toda a aparência de uma pessoa que, apesar de trabalhar atrás de uma mesa, mantinha seu corpo pronto para a guerra. Quando peguei uma bola para fazer uma sessão de agachamentos, um dos instrutores veio até mim.

Como era de esperar em uma academia de primeiríssima classe, ele era bonito e tinha um corpo muito bem trabalhado.

"Olá", o instrutor disse, com um sorriso de astro de cinema que revelava dentes brancos e perfeitos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e os olhos, quase da mesma cor. "É sua primeira vez, né? Nunca vi você aqui antes."

"Sim, é a primeira vez que venho."

"Meu nome é Lee." Ele estendeu a mão, e eu disse meu nome. "Está encontrando tudo de que precisa, Sakura?" "Por enquanto está tudo bem, obrigada."

"De que sabor de vitamina você gosta?" Franzi a testa. "Como é?"

"Sua vitamina grátis de boas-vindas." Ele cruzou os braços, e seus bíceps alargaram as mangas apertadas da camiseta polo do uniforme. "Você não ganhou uma na lanchonete lá embaixo quando fez a matrícula? Eles deveriam ter oferecido."

"Ah, tá." Encolhi os ombros, apesar de ter gostado da oferta. "Não cheguei até aqui pelas vias normais."

"Ninguém mostrou a academia pra você? Eu posso fazer isso." Ele pegou de leve no meu ombro e mostrou as escadas.

"Você também ganha uma hora grátis com um personal trainer. Podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo, ou então marcar para um dia desta semana. E eu ficaria feliz em acompanhar você até a lanchonete, pra não ficar sem sua vitamina."

"Ah, eu não posso, na verdade." Franzi o rosto. "Não estou matriculada."

"Ah." Ele piscou para mim. "Você só veio conhecer? Tudo bem. Mas você só vai poder se decidir se puder aproveitar tudo o que temos a oferecer. Eu garanto para você, a UchihaTrainer é a melhor academia de Manhattan." Sasuke apareceu por sobre os ombros de Lee.

"Você tem direito a tudo o que temos a oferecer", ele falou enquanto se dirigia para o meu lado e passava o braço pela minha cintura, "já que é a namorada do dono."

A palavra namorada reverberou pelo meu corpo, inundando meu organismo com uma onda de adrenalina. Eu ainda estava em dúvida se tínhamos mesmo esse nível de comprometimento, mas isso não me impediu de gostar da ideia. "Senhor Uchiha." Lee corrigiu a postura e deu um passo atrás antes de estender a mão. "É uma honra conhecer o senhor."

"Lee ia me mostrar a academia", eu disse para Sasuke enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam.

"Acho que a melhor pessoa para fazer isso sou eu." Seus cabelos estavam úmidos de suor, e o cheiro dele era delicioso. Nunca pensei que um homem suado pudesse cheirar tão bem. Ele me pegou pelo braço e senti o toque de seus lábios no topo da minha cabeça. "Vamos lá. Até mais, Lee." Eu me despedi com um aceno enquanto nos afastávamos.

"Obrigada, Lee."

"Quando quiser."

"Sou capaz de apostar", murmurou Sasuke, "que ele não tirou os olhos dos seus peitos."

"Eles são muito bonitos." Ele soltou um grunhido grave. Precisei esconder minha satisfação.

Sasuke bateu na minha bunda com força suficiente para me fazer descer um degrau e deixar uma marca vermelha e dolorida, apesar de eu estar de calça.

"Esse maldito band-aid que você chama de top não deixa muito espaço para a imaginação. Não demore muito no chuveiro. Logo você vai ficar toda suada de novo."

"Espere." Segurei seu braço antes que ele passasse pelo vestiário feminino a caminho do masculino. "Você acharia ruim se eu pedisse para você não tomar banho? Se eu dissesse que quero encontrar um lugar aqui pertinho e pular em cima de você todo suado mesmo?" Sasuke cerrou os dentes e seus olhos se tornaram perigosamente sombrios. "Estou começando a temer pela sua segurança, Sakura. Pegue suas coisas. Tem um hotel ali na esquina."

Abandonamos a ideia de trocar de roupa e em quinze minutos estávamos na rua. Sasuke caminhava a passos largos, e tive que me apressar para acompanhá-lo. Quando ele parou de repente, virou-se e me envolveu em um beijo ardente na calçada lotada, fiquei atônita demais para fazer alguma coisa além de aguentar firme. Foi um encontro arrebatador de duas bocas, tão cheio de paixão e espontaneidade que me deu um aperto no peito. As pessoas ao redor nos aplaudiram. Quando ele me pôs de pé de novo, eu estava atordoada e sem fôlego.

"O que foi isso?", perguntei, ofegante.

"Um prelúdio." Ele retomou o caminho do hotel, cujo nome eu nem consegui ler ao ser puxada para dentro e levada diretamente para o elevador. O fato de aquele prédio ser propriedade de Sasuke ficou claro para mim antes mesmo de o gerente cumprimentá-lo pelo nome pouco antes de a porta do elevador se fechar.

Sasuke largou a mochila no chão do elevador e se ocupou da tarefa de tirar meu top. Eu estava batendo nas mãos dele quando a porta se abriu e ele apanhou de volta a sacola. Não havia ninguém esperando o elevador no nosso andar, e o corredor também estava vazio. Sasuke sacou uma chave-mestra de algum lugar e, um instante depois, estávamos em um quarto.

Não perdi tempo: enfiei as mãos sob sua camiseta para sentir sua pele úmida e a rigidez dos músculos por baixo dela.

"Tire a roupa. Agora." Ele deu uma risada ao tirar os tênis com os pés e arrancar a camiseta. Meu Deus... a visão do corpo dele daquela maneira — por inteiro, depois que sua bermuda foi ao chão — era de derreter os neurônios. Não havia o mínimo excesso em parte nenhuma, apenas massas compactas de músculos. Ele tinha barriga de tanquinho e aquele V sexy apontando para a pélvis que Sai chamava de Quadril de Apolo.

Sasuke não depilava o peito como Sai, mas cuidava do corpo com a mesma atenção. Ele era um espécime masculino em estado bruto, a encarnação de tudo o que eu cobiçava, fantasiava e desejava.

"Acho que morri e fui pro céu", falei, olhando embasbacada.

"Você ainda está vestida." Ele atacou minha roupa, arrancando meu top antes que eu pudesse respirar. Minha calça foi abaixada com força, e eu tirei os tênis com tanta pressa que perdi o equilíbrio e caí na cama. Mal havia recuperado o fôlego e ele já estava em cima de mim. Rolamos engalfinhados na cama.

Em todo lugar que ele me tocava, deixava um rastro de calor. O cheiro límpido da sua pele depois da malhação era um afrodisíaco intoxicante por si só, incitando meu desejo por ele até as raias da loucura.

"Você é tão linda, Sakura." Ele apertou um dos meus seios antes de abocanhar o mamilo. Soltei um gemido bem alto ao sentir a onda de calor e o toque de sua língua, derretendo a cada movimento leve de sucção. Minhas mãos percorriam avidamente sua pele úmida, apalpando e apertando, procurando pelas partes que o fariam urrar e gemer. Entrelacei minhas pernas na dele e tentei fazê-lo rolar para que eu ficasse por cima, mas ele era pesado e forte demais.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Agora é a minha vez."

O que eu senti naquele momento, vendo seu sorriso e o afeto nos seus olhos, foi quase doloroso de tão intenso. Rápido demais, eu pensei. Estava me deixando envolver rápido demais.

"Sasuke..." Ele me deu um beijo profundo, passando a língua pela minha boca bem à sua maneira. Imaginei que ele seria capaz de me fazer gozar apenas me beijando, caso aquilo continuasse por mais tempo.

Tudo nele me deixava com tesão, desde sua aparência e o toque do seu corpo sob minhas mãos até o modo como ele me olhava e encostava em mim. Sua avidez e os sinais silenciosos que ele emitia em seu desejo de possuir meu corpo, a impetuosidade com que ele me dava prazer e extraía de mim seu prazer, tudo isso me deixava nas nuvens.

Percorri com as mãos seus cabeços sedosos. Os pelos encrespados do seu peito estimulavam meus mamilos endurecidos, e o toque do seu corpo rígido era mais que suficiente para me deixar molhada e louca para dar.

"Adoro seu corpo", ele sussurrou, passeando com sua boca do meu rosto para a minha garganta. Sua mão acariciava meu corpo, alternando-se entre os seios e os quadris. "Não me canso de admirá-lo."

"Você ainda não desfrutou dele o bastante", provoquei.

"Acho que nunca vou me fartar dele." Mordendo e lambendo meu ombro, ele foi um pouquinho mais para baixo e agarrou um dos meus mamilos com os dentes. Ele o apertou, e a leve pontada de dor me fez arquear as costas e gemer alto. Ele compensou a mordida com uma leve sucção, depois foi abrindo caminho aos beijos mais para baixo. "Nunca senti tanto desejo na minha vida."

"Então me fode."

"Ainda não", ele murmurou, indo mais para baixo, circundando meu umbigo com a ponta da língua. "Você não está pronta."

"Quê? Meu Deus... não dá pra ficar mais pronta que isso." Eu puxei seus cabelos, numa tentativa de trazê-lo de volta para cima. Sasuke agarrou meus pulsos e os apertou contra o colchão.

"Você tem uma bocetinha apertadinha, Sakura. Se não estiver totalmente molhada e relaxada, vou machucar você." Um violento tremor de excitação atravessou meu corpo. Sasuke me deixava louca de tesão quando falava daquele jeito. Ele voltou a deslizar lá para baixo, e eu fiquei toda tensa.

"Não, Sasuke. Nem tomei banho." Ele enfiou o rosto entre as minhas pernas, e eu me contorci contra seu toque, repentinamente vermelha de vergonha enquanto ele mordia de leve minhas coxas. "Não. Por favor. Você não precisa fazer isso."

Seu olhar paralisou meus movimentos frenéticos. "Você acha que meu desejo pelo seu corpo é diferente do seu pelo meu?", ele perguntou asperamente. "Eu quero você, Sakura." Passei a língua pelos meus lábios ressecados, tão excitada por sua volúpia animalesca que não consegui dizer uma única palavra. Ele soltou um gemido suave e mergulhou de cabeça na umidade do meio das minhas pernas. Sua língua abriu caminho para dentro de mim, lambendo e separando os tecidos sensíveis. Meus quadris se remexiam sem parar, meu corpo implorava silenciosamente por mais. A sensação era tão boa que tive vontade de chorar.

"Ah, Sakura. Penso na minha boca na sua boceta desde a primeira vez que vi você." O toque aveludado de sua língua chacoalhava meu clitóris excitado, e eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

"Isso. Assim mesmo. Me faz gozar." Foi o que ele fez, alternando entre leves sucções e lambidas com a língua enrijecida. Tremi toda quando o orgasmo invadiu meu corpo, sentindo espasmos violentos, com os membros fora de controle. Sua língua entrava no meu sexo em meio às minhas convulsões, gemendo ao ritmo daquela penetração rasa, tentando entrar ainda mais fundo. Seus gemidos reverberavam na minha pele sensível, prolongando ainda mais o clímax. Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos e escorreram pelas têmporas. O prazer físico destruiu todas as barreiras que mantinham meus sentimentos sob controle.

E Sasuke não parava. Continuava a circundar com a língua a trêmula porta de entrada para meu corpo, lambendo meu clitóris super estimulado até que eu esquentasse novamente. Dois dedos seus entraram em mim, curvados e inquietos. Eu estava tão sensível que me contorci diante da nova investida. Quando ele avançou sobre meu clitóris com um movimento contínuo e ritmado, eu gozei de novo, soltando gritos e gemidos roucos.

Depois disso ele enfiou três dedos em mim, remexendo-os e me abrindo inteirinha. "Não." Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentindo cada canto do meu corpo queimar. "Já chega."

"Mais uma vez", ele insistiu, ofegante. "Mais uma vez e depois eu te como."

"Eu não aguento..."

"Aguenta, sim." Ele soprou um jato de ar frio sobre minha pele molhada, o que reacendeu minhas terminações nervosas. "Adoro ver você gozar, Sakura. Adoro ouvir seus gemidos, sentir seu corpo se contorcer..." Ele massageou um ponto sensível dentro de mim, e um orgasmo me invadiu na forma de uma lenta e morna onda de prazer, não menos devastadora por não ser tão violenta como nas duas vezes anteriores. O peso e o calor de seu corpo se afastaram de mim. Em um ponto distante da minha mente entorpecida, registrei o ruído de uma gaveta se abrindo, seguido pelo som de uma embalagem sendo rasgada. O colchão afundou no seu retorno, com suas mãos fortes me puxando para o centro da cama. Ele se deitou sobre mim, prendendo-me, cercando-me com seus antebraços e os apertando contra mim, capturando-me. Meus olhos estavam vidrados em seu rosto bonito e austero.

Suas feições estavam tensas de luxúria, a pele bem esticada sobre a mandíbula e as maçãs do rosto. Seus olhos escuros estavam bem dilatados, e eu sabia que estava vendo o rosto de um homem que já havia perdido o controle sobre si mesmo.

Gostei do fato de ele ter feito tudo aquilo por mim, de ter me dado tanto prazer e me preparado para o que parecia ser uma jornada inesquecível. Minhas mãos agarraram os lençóis, e a ansiedade só crescia. Ele tinha me feito gozar, de novo e de novo. Agora seria a vez dele.

"Me fode", eu ordenei, incitando-o com os olhos.

"Sakura." Ele disse meu nome ao entrar em mim, enfiando até bater com as bolas em mim, em uma estocada furiosa.

Fiquei sem fôlego. Ele era grande, duro como pedra, e tinha entrado bem fundo. A ligação entre nós era absurdamente intensa. Emocional. Mental. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão completamente... entregue. Possuída. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que suportaria a ideia de ser imobilizada durante o sexo, não com meu histórico, mas o domínio total de Sasuke sobre meu corpo fez meu desejo chegar a níveis inimagináveis. Nunca tinha sentido tanto tesão na minha vida, o que parecia impossível depois de tudo o que já havia experimentado com ele. Eu o apertei todo, deliciando-me com a sensação dele dentro de mim, preenchendo-me. Seus quadris investiram contra mim, como se dissessem: Está sentindo? Estou dentro de você. Você é minha. Seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu. Seus músculos peitorais se distenderam por completo enquanto ele tirava quase tudo. A contração do seu abdome foi o único aviso que eu pude notar antes que ele voltasse a entrar com tudo.

Todo duro. Dei um grito, e o peito dele ressoou com um grunhido grave e primitivo. "Nossa... Você é muito gostosa." Apertando-me mais forte, ele começou a me foder com força, fazendo meus quadris afundarem no colchão com estocadas violentas e ferozes. Uma onda de prazer percorreu meu corpo de novo, intensificando-se a cada investida do corpo dele contra o meu.

Assim, eu pensei. Era bem assim que eu queria você. Sasuke enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e me prendeu com força onde eu estava, metendo mais forte e mais rápido, murmurando safadezas com uma voz ofegante, fazendo-me enlouquecer de desejo.

"Meu pau nunca ficou tão duro. Entrou tão fundo em você..." Pensei que seria a vez dele, mas Sasuke ainda estava pensando em mim, preocupado comigo, remexendo os quadris para levar prazer ao meu ventre em ebulição. Soltei um breve e inevitável som de desejo, e sua boca logo chegou até mim. Eu estava desesperada por ele, minhas unhas se encravaram em seus quadris em movimento, lutando contra a necessidade torturante de sentir as investidas furiosas do seu pau enorme. Estávamos pingando de suor, com a pele fervendo e colados um ao outro, ofegantes, lutando para controlar a respiração.

Quando um orgasmo se formou como uma tempestade dentro de mim, todo o meu corpo se enrijeceu e se contorceu. Ele soltou um palavrão e posicionou uma das mãos sob o meu quadril, levantando minha bunda na direção das suas estocadas para fazer com que seu pau entrasse mais fundo e chegasse ao lugar que ansiava por ele.

"Goze, Sakura", ele ordenou com um tom áspero. "Agora." Cheguei ao clímax com uma intensidade que me fez sussurrar seu nome, uma sensação amplificada pela maneira como ele havia dominado meu corpo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, estremecendo.

"Ah!" Sasuke me agarrou com tanta força que eu mal conseguia respirar, enquanto seus quadris continuavam seu movimento incessante, fazendo com que ele entrasse e saísse de mim em toda a sua extensão. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo permanecemos assim, deitados, com nossas bocas passeando por ombros e pescoço até enfim nos acalmarmos. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e pulsava.

"Uau", consegui dizer finalmente. "Você acaba comigo", ele murmurou com a boca encostada no meu queixo. "Vamos acabar morrendo de tanto trepar."

"Ei, eu não fiz nada dessa vez." Ele tinha assumido totalmente o controle, e não havia nada mais sexy que isso. "Você estava aí deitada, respirando. Isso já basta." Dei risada e o abracei. Ele ergueu a cabeça e esfregou o rosto dele no meu.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois começamos tudo de novo." Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Você consegue fazer tudo isso de novo?"

"A noite inteira." Ele saiu de cima de mim, e pude sentir que ainda estava um pouco ereto.

"Você é uma máquina", eu disse. "Ou então algum deus."

"A culpa é sua." Com um beijo suave e carinhoso, Sasuke se afastou de mim, tirou a camisinha, enrolou em um lenço de papel que encontrou no criado-mudo e jogou na lixeira ao lado da cama. "Vamos tomar banho e pedir alguma coisa do restaurante lá de baixo. A não ser que você queira descer."

"Acho que nem consigo andar." O brilho do sorriso dele fez meu coração parar de bater por um instante.

"Ainda bem que não sou o único."

"Você parece estar muito bem."

"Eu me sinto ótimo." Ele sentou na lateral da cama e afastou com a mão os cabelos grudados na minha testa. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tranquila, e seu sorriso transmitia um afeto apaziguador. Imaginei ter visto algo mais em seus olhos, e só de pensar nisso senti um nó na garganta. Fiquei com medo.

"Venha tomar banho comigo", ele pediu, acariciando meu braço. "Me dê um minutinho para me recompor. Eu já vou."

"Certo." Ele foi para o banheiro, proporcionando-me uma visão em primeira mão de suas costas musculosas e seu traseiro impecável. Suspirei de admiração feminina diante daquele espécime perfeito de beleza masculina.

No chuveiro, a água começou a correr. Consegui sentar e deslizar as pernas para fora da cama, sentindo-me deliciosamente trêmula. Espichei os olhos para a gaveta um pouco aberta do criado-mudo e vi umas camisinhas lá dentro.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar. Aquele hotel era sofisticado demais para oferecer camisinhas junto com a habitual Bíblia no criado-mudo. Com a mão ligeiramente vacilante, abri a gaveta por completo e encontrei uma quantidade razoável de apetrechos sexuais, incluindo um frasco de lubrificante e gel espermicida.

Meu coração disparou mais uma vez. Na minha cabeça, retracei nossa jornada luxuriosa até o hotel. Sasuke não havia nem perguntado qual quarto estava disponível. Fosse aquela uma chave-mestra ou não, ele não precisou se perguntar quais quartos estavam ocupados antes de escolher um... devia saber de antemão que não teria ninguém naquele quarto. Obviamente, era o quarto dele — um abatedouro equipado com tudo de que Sasuke precisava para se divertir com as mulheres que usava com esse propósito. Enquanto eu caminhava até o armário, ouvi a porta de vidro do box se abrir e depois se fechar de novo. Peguei os puxadores das portas de correr do armário e as afastei.

Havia uma pequena seleção de roupas masculinas penduradas nos cabides, camisas e calças sociais e também bermudas e calças jeans. Senti meu corpo gelar e o sentimento de exaltação do orgasmo dar lugar a um sofrimento enojado. Nas gavetas do lado direito havia camisetas, cuecas e meias. Na primeira da esquerda, brinquedos eróticos ainda na embalagem. Nem abri as últimas gavetas.

Já tinha visto o bastante.

Vesti depressa a calça e roubei uma das camisetas de Sasuke. Enquanto me trocava, minha mente repassava a rotina que eu havia aprendido na terapia: Ponha tudo para fora. Explique ao seu parceiro qual foi o gatilho do seu sentimento negativo. Enfrente esse gatilho e tente superá-lo. Se eu não estivesse tão abalada pela profundidade de meus sentimentos por Sasuke, talvez eu conseguisse fazer tudo isso. Se não tivéssemos acabado de fazer um sexo inesquecível, talvez eu não me sentisse tão exposta e vulnerável. Isso eu jamais saberia. Estava me sentindo um pouco suja, um pouco usada, e estava muito, muito magoada. Ao me dar conta disso, com uma intensidade atordoante, senti uma necessidade infantil de magoá-lo também. Passei as mãos nas camisinhas, no lubrificante e nos brinquedinhos eróticos e joguei tudo na cama. Quando ele me chamou com um tom de voz divertido e provocador, peguei minha mochila e fui embora.

Mantive a cabeça baixa ao passar pela recepção e saí do hotel por uma porta lateral. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha ao me lembrar do gerente que cumprimentou Sasuke no elevador. Era capaz de imaginar o que ele pensava de mim. Ele devia saber para que servia aquele quarto. Eu não conseguia suportar a ideia de ser apenas mais uma de uma longa lista, mas foi exatamente isso o que me tornei quando pus os pés naquele hotel. Teria dado muito trabalho parar na recepção e pedir um quarto que seria só nosso? Saí andando sem direção e sem destino definido.

Já havia escurecido, e a cidade ganhava uma nova vida e se reenergizava depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Barraquinhas fumegantes de comida dominavam as calçadas, junto com vendedores ambulantes oferecendo quadros, camisetas ou até roteiros de filmes e episódios de seriados de TV. A cada passo que eu dava, a adrenalina da fuga baixava um pouco mais. A imaginação maliciosamente excitada pela visão de Sasuke saindo do banheiro para encontrar o quarto vazio e a cama repleta de parafernálias sexuais foi perdendo o efeito.

Comecei a me acalmar... e a refletir seriamente sobre o que tinha acontecido. Teria sido uma coincidência Sasuke me convidar para ir a uma academia tão convenientemente próxima de seu abatedouro sexual? Lembrei da conversa que tivemos no escritório na hora do almoço, e a dificuldade que ele sentiu para expressar seu desejo de ficar comigo. Ele estava tão confuso e dividido quanto eu, e nessa situação o mais natural seria mesmo recorrer aos hábitos rotineiros. Afinal de contas, eu mesma não tinha acabado de fazer isso, apesar de ter investido tantos anos em terapia para aprender a não me fechar e fugir quando estivesse magoada?

Angustiada, parei em uma cantina e me sentei a uma mesa. Pedi um cálice de syrah e uma pizza margherita, esperando que o vinho e a comida acalmassem minha ansiedade para que eu pudesse voltar a pensar direito. Quando o garçom voltou com meu vinho, virei metade da taça de uma vez sem nem sentir o gosto. Já estava com saudade de Sasuke, do bom humor que ele demonstrou antes de eu ir embora. Seu cheiro estava impregnado em mim — junto com o do sexo inacreditável que fizemos. Senti meus olhos arderem, e deixei algumas lágrimas caírem, apesar de estar em público, em um restaurante cheio de gente. A pizza chegou e eu provei um pedaço. Tinha gosto de papelão, e isso não tinha nada a ver com a qualidade dos ingredientes, do cozinheiro ou do lugar. Puxei a cadeira em que havia deixado minha bolsa e peguei o celular novo, com a intenção de ligar para o dr. Travis e deixar um recado. Ele tinha proposto que continuássemos com as sessões à distância até que eu encontrasse um terapeuta em Nova York, e decidi aceitar a oferta.

Foi quando vi as vinte e uma ligações perdidas de Sasuke e uma mensagem de texto: _Estraguei tudo de novo. Não me abandone. Fale comigo. Por favor._

As lágrimas voltaram a rolar. Apertei o telefone contra o peito, sentindo-me perdida. Não conseguia afastar da cabeça a imagem de Sasuke com outras mulheres. Não conseguia deixar de imaginá-lo trepando feito louco com outra mulher naquela mesma cama, usando aqueles brinquedinhos nela, levando-a à loucura, extraindo prazer do corpo dela... Era um pensamento irracional e sem sentido, que fazia com que eu me sentisse mesquinha e patética, e se manifestava em uma dor física. Levei um susto quando o telefone começou a vibrar, e quase o derrubei.

Dominada pelo sofrimento, pensei em deixar tocar até cair na caixa postal, porque estava escrito na tela que era Sasuke — a única pessoa que tinha aquele número —, mas não fui capaz de ignorar, porque ele estava claramente histérico. Por mais que eu quisesse magoá-lo antes, naquele momento essa ideia era insuportável. "Alô." Estranhei minha própria voz, abafada pelas lágrimas e pela tristeza que sentia.

"Sakura! Graças a Deus." Sasuke parecia ansiosíssimo. "Onde você está?" Olhei ao redor e não encontrei nada que me dissesse o nome do restaurante.

"Não sei. Eu... sinto muito, Sasuke."

"Não, Sakura. A culpa foi minha. Preciso encontrar você. Pode descrever o lugar onde está? Você foi andando?" "Sim, vim andando."

"Eu sei qual foi a saída que você usou. Pra que lado você foi?" Ele estava ofegante, e eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do trânsito e das buzinas ao redor.

"Pra esquerda."

"Você virou alguma esquina depois disso?"

"Acho que não. Não sei." Olhei em volta à procura de um garçom. "Estou em um restaurante. Italiano. Com lugares na calçada... e uma cerquinha de ferro. Portas vazadas... Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, eu..." Ele apareceu, a princípio como um vulto na porta de entrada segurando um telefone contra a orelha. Eu o reconheci imediatamente, observei sua reação de paralisia quando me viu sentada junto da parede dos fundos. Ele enfiou o telefone no bolso da calça jeans que mantinha no hotel e passou direto pela hostess que o abordou antes de chegar até mim. Mal tive tempo de me levantar e ele avançou contra mim e me abraçou bem forte.

"Pelo amor de Deus." Ele estremeceu de leve e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. "Sakura." Retribuí o abraço. Ele cheirava como alguém recém-saído do chuveiro, o que me fez lembrar que estava precisando demais de um banho.

"Eu não poderia estar aqui", ele disse asperamente, recuando um pouco para envolver meu rosto com suas mãos. "Não posso aparecer em público assim. Podemos ir para minha casa?" Alguma coisa no meu rosto deve ter denunciado minha preocupação, porque ele me deu um beijo na testa e sussurrou: "Não vai ser como no hotel, eu prometo. A única mulher que já esteve na minha casa foi minha mãe, além da governanta e das empregadas".

"Isso é idiotice", murmurei. "Estou sendo idiota."

"Não." Ele afastou os cabelos do meu rosto e se inclinou para cochichar na minha orelha. "Se você tivesse me levado a um lugar reservado para trepar com outros homens, eu teria perdido a cabeça." O garçom apareceu, e nós nos afastamos. "O senhor quer um cardápio?"

"Não, obrigado." Sasuke sacou a carteira do bolso e estendeu a mão com o cartão de crédito. "Já estamos de saída."

Pegamos um táxi até a casa de Sasuke, que ficou segurando minha mão durante todo o trajeto. Fiquei mais nervosa do que deveria ao pegar o elevador privativo para a cobertura na Quinta Avenida. O pé direito alto e a arquitetura no estilo anterior à Segunda Guerra Mundial não eram novidade para mim e, para ser sincera, era meio que o esperado quando se namora alguém que é dono de quase todos os lugares que frequenta.

E quanto à vista para o Central Park... bom, era até óbvia. Mas o nervosismo de Sasuke era nítido, o que me fez perceber que aquela visita era muito importante para ele. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu diretamente no hall de entrada com revestimento de mármore, ele apertou ainda mais minha mão antes de me soltar. Destrancou a porta dupla da entrada e permitiu meu acesso à sua privacidade.

Sua ansiedade era visível enquanto observava minha reação. O apartamento era lindo como ele. No entanto, era bem diferente de seu escritório, que era ousado e moderno. Sua casa era aconchegante e suntuosa, repleta de antiguidades e obras de arte, com magníficos tapetes Aubusson revestindo pisos reluzentes de madeira nobre.

"É... incrível", eu disse baixinho, sentindo-me privilegiada por estar ali.

Era um vislumbre de um lado de Sasuke que eu ansiava por conhecer, e era belíssimo.

"Entre." Ele me puxou para dentro. "Quero que você durma aqui hoje."

"Não trouxe roupas nem nada..."

"Você só vai precisar da sua escova de dente e da bolsa. Podemos passar na sua casa amanhã de manhã e pegar o resto. Prometo que você não vai se atrasar para o trabalho." Ele me abraçou e apoiou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Quero muito que você fique, Sakura. Não culpo você por ter saído correndo daquele quarto, mas seu sumiço me deixou desesperado. Preciso de mais um tempinho na sua companhia."

"Preciso de um abraço." Enfiei as mãos sob a camiseta dele para sentir a maciez suave de suas costas musculosas. "E um banho também me faria bem."

Ele inspirou profundamente, com o nariz bem próximo dos meus cabelos. "Adoro sentir meu cheiro em você." Mesmo assim, ele me conduziu por um corredor até seu quarto.

"Uau", suspirei quando ele acendeu a luz. Uma enorme cama de casal dominava o centro do quarto, feita de madeira escura — que parecia ser a de sua preferência — e coberta com uma roupa de cama creme. O restante da mobília combinava com a cama, e os detalhes eram adornados com tons de dourado. Era um cômodo acolhedor e masculino, sem nenhuma obra de arte nas paredes que concorresse com a vista serena do Central Park e dos imponentes prédios residenciais do outro lado do parque. Do meu lado de Manhattan.

"O banheiro é aqui." Enquanto eu me dirigia ao gabinete de pia, que parecia construído a partir de alguma escrivaninha antiga com pés em forma de garra, ele retirou toalhas de um armário e as deixou ali para mim, movendo-se com a sensualidade e confiança que eu tanto admirava. Vê-lo em sua casa, vestido tão casualmente, foi comovente. E saber que eu era a primeira mulher a entrar ali me emocionou ainda mais. Foi como se, mais do que nunca, ele tivesse se despido para mim. "Obrigada."

Ele me olhou e pareceu entender que eu não estava falando só das toalhas. Seu olhar fez com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse pelo meu corpo. "É muito bom ter você aqui."

"Não faço ideia de como vim parar aqui com você." Mas estava gostando muito. Muito mesmo.

"E isso importa?" Sasuke veio até mim, levantou meu queixo e deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. "Vou deixar uma camiseta na cama. Caviar e vodca está bom pra você?"

"Ora... é um belo avanço em relação à pizza que comi." Ele sorriu.

"Caviar tipo ossetra da Petrossian." Retribuí o sorriso.

"Preciso me corrigir. É um tremendo avanço." Tomei um banho e vesti a camiseta tamanho grande das Indústrias Uchiha que ele havia separado para mim; depois liguei para Sai para avisar que passaria a noite fora e contar meio por alto o que tinha acontecido no hotel. Ele soltou um assovio.

"Não sei nem o que dizer sobre isso." Sai não saber o que dizer significava muita coisa.

Encontrei Sasuke na sala, e sentamos no chão para comer o badalado caviar com torradinhas e crème fraîche enquanto assistíamos a uma reprise de um seriado policial de TV que tinha uma cena filmada em frente ao Uchiha's.

"Acho que seria legal ver um prédio meu numa TV como essa", comentei.

"Até que não é ruim, mas eles fecharam a rua durante horas para as filmagens." Atingi o ombro dele com o meu. "Quanta negatividade." Fomos para a cama às dez e meia e assistimos ao restante do programa deitados juntinhos.

A tensão sexual entre nós era palpável, mas ele não tomou nenhuma iniciativa, então fiquei na minha. Desconfiei que ele queria compensar o incidente ocorrido no hotel.

Ele estava tentando provar que gostaria de passar um tempo comigo quando "poderíamos estar trepando". Funcionou. Por mais que eu estivesse a fim, era muito bom ficar ali sem fazer nada. Ele dormia sem roupa, o que tornava o contato ainda melhor. Joguei uma das pernas por cima dele, abracei sua cintura e apoiei meu rosto sobre seu coração. Nem me lembro do fim do programa, devo ter dormido antes.

Quando acordei o quarto ainda estava escuro, e rolei para o lado da cama. Sentei para consegui olhar para o relógio digital no criado-mudo e vi que ainda eram três da manhã. Eu costumava dormir a noite toda, o que me fez concluir que era o ambiente desconhecido que estava atrapalhando meu sono.

Apenas quando Sasuke gemeu e começou a se mexer, inquieto, que descobri o que me havia feito despertar. Seu gemido era de dor, seguido por um sussurro atormentado.

"Não encoste em mim", ele disparou asperamente. "Tire essas mãos de cima de mim!"

Fiquei paralisada, com o coração disparado. Suas palavras atravessavam a escuridão e o silêncio da noite, carregadas de fúria.

"Você não vale nada." Ele se sentou, chutando as cobertas. Suas pernas se encolheram e ele soltou um gemido que me pareceu perversamente erótico. "Não. Ai... Está doendo."

Ele se enrijeceu, contorcendo o corpo inteiro. Eu não aguentava mais ver aquilo.

"Sasuke." Como Sai tinha pesadelos de tempos em tempos, eu sabia que não deveria tocar em um homem nessa situação. Em vez disso, ajoelhei-me na cama e disse seu nome em voz alta. "Sasuke, acorde."

Despertando de repente, ele desabou para trás, tenso e defensivo. Seu peito oscilava com a respiração ofegante. Ele estava tendo uma ereção. Falei num tom de voz firme, apesar de estar com o coração partido. "Sasuke. Você está sonhando. Acorde e fique comigo."

Ele se soltou sobre o colchão. "Sakura...?"

"Estou aqui." Saí do caminho da luz do luar que entrava pela janela, mas não vi nenhum sinal de que seus olhos estavam abertos. "Você está acordado?"

Sua respiração ficou mais lenta, mas ele não disse nada. Seus punhos estavam fechados sobre o lençol. Arranquei a camiseta que estava usando e a deixei em cima da cama. Cheguei mais perto e passei a mão pelo seu braço. Ele não teve reação, e eu o acariciei, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre seu bíceps.

"Sasuke?"

Ele teve um sobressalto. "Quê? O que foi?"

Sentei sobre os calcanhares com as mãos nas coxas. Vi quando ele piscou para mim, e depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Pude sentir quando tomou consciência do pesadelo, pela rigidez que dominou seu corpo.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou bruscamente, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos. "Está tudo bem?"

"Quero você." Eu me deitei ao lado de Sasuke, estendendo meu corpo nu junto ao seu. Pressionando meu rosto contra seu pescoço úmido, lambi suavemente sua pele salgada. Pela minha experiência com pesadelos, eu sabia que abraços e um pouco de amor poderiam fazer os fantasmas voltarem para o armário por uns tempos.

Ele me envolveu em seus braços, percorrendo com a mão a curvatura da minha coluna. Senti quando ele se esqueceu do sonho soltando um suspiro longo e profundo.

Deitei-o de costas, montei sobre ele e beijei sua boca. Sua ereção encontrou meus lábios vaginais, o que me fez querer abrir caminho para ela. A sensação da mão dele nos meus cabelos, agarrando-me para assumir o controle do beijo, logo me deixou molhada e pronta para recebê-lo. Minha pele estava quase em chamas. Esfreguei meu clitóris contra seu membro duro e grosso, usando-o para me masturbar até que ele emitiu um som áspero de desejo e rolou para cima de mim, invertendo a posição.

"Não tenho camisinha aqui em casa", ele murmurou antes de envolver um dos meus mamilos com os lábios e sugá-lo suavemente.

Adorei o fato de ele estar desprevenido. Ali não era um simples abatedouro; era a casa dele, e eu era a primeira a estar ali. "Sei que você falou em apresentar exames quando falamos sobre a pílula e que isso é o mais certo a fazer, mas..."

"Eu confio em você." Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou sob a luz pálida da lua. Abriu minhas pernas com os joelhos e me penetrou sem proteção pela primeira vez. Pude sentir todo o seu calor e toda a sua maciez.

"Sakura", ele suspirou, apertando-me contra si. "Eu nunca... Meu Deus, como você é gostosa. Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui." Puxei seus lábios para perto de mim e o beijei. "Eu também."

Acordei da mesma forma que tinha dormido, com Sasuke sobre mim, dentro de mim. Seu olhar estava carregado de prazer quando despertei com aquele momento delicioso. Com os cabelos caídos sobre os ombros e o rosto, ele parecia ainda mais sexy por estar despenteado. Mas, o melhor de tudo, não havia nada de obscuro em seus lindos olhos, nem uma sombra da ameaça que tinha pairado sobre seus sonhos.

"Espero que não se incomode", ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto entrava e saía de mim. "Você estava quentinha e molhada. Não pude evitar."

Abracei sua cabeça e arqueei as costas, pressionando meus seios contra seu peito. Através das janelas encimadas por arcadas, vi a luz do amanhecer começar a preencher o céu.

"Humm... Eu adoraria acordar todos os dias deste jeito."

"Foi isso o que eu pensei às três da manhã." Ele mexeu os quadris e entrou ainda mais profundamente em mim. "Pensei em retribuir o favor."

Meu corpo inteiro renasceu, minha pulsação acelerou. "Sim, por favor."

Sai não estava mais lá quando cheguei em casa; ele havia deixado um bilhete avisando que estava trabalhando, mas que voltaria a tempo para a pizza com Kiba. Como minha experiência com pizza na noite anterior não tinha sido muito boa, eu estava disposta a tentar de novo, dessa vez em uma ocasião descontraída.

"Tenho um jantar de negócios hoje à noite", disse Sasuke, lendo por cima do meu ombro. "Queria que você fosse, para tornar a coisa mais suportável."

"Não posso dar o cano em Sai", eu disse, já me desculpando antes de me virar para ele. "As amigas vêm em primeiro lugar, você sabe como é."

Ele sorriu e me cercou pondo com as mãos no balcão. Estava usando o terno que eu havia escolhido, um Prada grafite levemente brilhante. A gravata era de um tom de cinza escuro que combinava com seus olhos e, deitada na cama observando enquanto ele se vestia, tive que lutar contra a vontade de arrancar tudo aquilo.

"Sai não é uma amiga sua. Mas entendi o que você quis dizer. Quero ficar com você hoje à noite. Posso vir depois do jantar e dormir aqui?"

Senti uma onda de calor percorrer meu corpo. Passei minhas mãos pelo colete dele, sentindo-me como uma portadora de um segredo especial por saber exatamente como ele era por baixo das roupas. "Eu adoraria que você viesse."

"Ótimo." Ele acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. "Vou fazer um café enquanto você se troca."

"Os grãos estão no freezer, e o moedor, do lado da cafeteira. E eu gosto de bastante leite e só um pouquinho de adoçante."

Vinte minutos depois, quando saí do quarto, Sasuke encheu duas canecas de café para viagem e descemos para o saguão. Iruka nos escoltou da porta da frente do prédio à porta traseira do Bentley.

Enquanto o motorista arrancava com o carro, Sasuke me olhou dos pés à cabeça e falou: "Você está mesmo querendo me matar. Está usando cinta-liga de novo?".

Puxei a barra da saia e mostrei as meias de seda preta presas à cinta-liga de renda preta. Ele soltou um palavrão abafado que me fez rir. Eu havia escolhido uma blusa de seda de manga curta e gola rulê, combinada com uma saia vermelha razoavelmente curta, na medida do possível, e sapatos Mary Jane de salto alto. Como Sai não estava por lá para me fazer um penteado mais elaborado, prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. "Gostou?"

"Estou de pau duro." Sua voz estava rouca, e ele se ajustou dentro da calça. "Como é que vou conseguir trabalhar pensando em você vestida desse jeito?"

"Temos sempre a hora do almoço", sugeri, já fantasiando uma rapidinha no sofá do escritório dele.

"Tenho um almoço de negócios hoje. Eu poderia remarcar, se já não tivesse feito isso ontem."

"Você remarcou um compromisso por minha causa? Que honra." Ele se inclinou e acariciou meu rosto com os dedos, um gesto de carinho que estava se tornando habitual e cada vez mais íntimo. Eu estava prestes a me tornar dependente desse tipo de toque. Inclinei meu rosto sobre a palma da mão dele. "Você consegue reservar quinze minutos do seu dia pra mim?"

"Dou um jeito."

"Ligue pra avisar quando puder."

Respirando bem fundo, revirei minha bolsa e apanhei um presente que eu não sabia ao certo se ele ia gostar, mas o fato é que a lembrança daquele pesadelo não me saía da cabeça. Eu esperava que aquilo o fizesse lembrar do nosso sexo na madrugada, e o ajudasse a lidar com seu sonho traumático.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa. Achei que..." De repente, arrependi-me.

Ele franziu a testa. "O que foi?"

"Nada. É que..." Eu suspirei de tensão.

"Então, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você, mas acabei de me dar conta que é o tipo de presente que... não é bem um presente. Agora estou pensando que talvez não tenha nada a ver e..."

Ele estendeu a mão. "Dê aqui."

"Você não precisa ficar com ele se não quiser..."

"Pare de falar, Sakura." Ele fez um movimento com os dedos. "Dê aqui."

Tirei o objeto da minha bolsa e entreguei na mão dele. Sasuke olhou em silêncio para a fotografia emoldurada. Era um porta-retratos moderno com recortes de imagens relacionadas a formaturas, que incluía um relógio digital marcando três da manhã. A fotografia era minha, posando de biquíni em Coronado Beach com um chapelão de palha na cabeça — eu estava bronzeada, feliz, mandando um beijo para Sai, que estava se fingindo de fotógrafo de moda, passando-me instruções ridículas. Arrasou, gata. Agora brilha. Mostra esse corpão. Agora quero ver a tigresa... rawr...

Envergonhada, eu me contorci no assento. "Como eu disse antes, você não precisa ficar com ela se..."

"Eu..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Obrigado, Sakura."

"Ah, tudo bem..." Fiquei feliz ao ver o Uchiha's pela janela. Saltei assim que o motorista estacionou e passei as mãos pela saia, envergonhada. "Se quiser, posso ficar com ela e entregar para você outra hora."

Sasuke fechou a porta do Bentley e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela é minha. Você não vai pegar de volta." Ele pegou minha mão, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele, e me mostrou o caminho da porta giratória segurando o porta-retratos. Fiquei contente de ver que ele ia entrar no escritório com minha foto nas mãos.

Uma das coisas mais divertidas no mundo da publicidade é que um dia de trabalho nunca é igual ao anterior. Eu tive uma manhã corridíssima e, quando parei para pensar no que ia fazer na hora do almoço, o telefone tocou. "Escritório de Hozuki Suigetsu. Sakura Haruno falando."

"Tenho uma novidade", Sai disparou em vez de dizer alô.

"Qual?" Senti pela voz dele que a notícia era boa.

"Estou na campanha da Grey Isles."

"Ai, meu Deus! Sai, isso é demais! Adoro os jeans deles."

"O que você vai fazer na hora do almoço?" Abri um sorriso.

"Comemorar com você. Consegue chegar aqui ao meio-dia?"

"Já estou a caminho." Desliguei o telefone e me recostei na cadeira, tão empolgada por causa de Sai que senti vontade de sair dançando pelo prédio. Para matar o tempo durante os quinze minutos que faltavam para meu horário de almoço, abri o e-mail e vi o alerta do Google sobre novas entradas no mecanismo de busca com o nome de Sasuke. Mais de trinta novas citações ao seu nome em apenas um dia.

Abri o e-mail e surtei diante das várias manchetes fazendo menção a uma tal "mulher misteriosa". Cliquei no primeiro link que apareceu e fui direcionada a um blog de fofoca. Lá, em cores vivas, havia uma foto de Sasuke me beijando enlouquecidamente na calçada diante da academia. O artigo que acompanhava a imagem era breve e ia direto ao ponto:

 _Sasuke Uchiha, o solteirão mais cobiçado de Nova York desde John Kennedy Jr., foi visto ontem em uma manifestação pública de afeto. Uma fonte de dentro das Indústrias Uchiha identificou a sortuda mulher misteriosa como sendo a socialite Sakura Haruno, filha do multimilionário Danzou Himura e de sua esposa Mebuki. Quando questionada a respeito da natureza da relação entre Uchiha e Haruno, a fonte confirmou que ela é a "mulher mais importante" da vida do magnata no momento. Somos capazes até de ouvir os coraçõezinhos se partindo por todo o país nesta manhã._

"Droga", suspirei.

 _ **E então?**_


	10. Comprometidos

**_All Yours_**

 **-X-**

 **10 – Comprometidos**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Cliquei nos outros links da mensagem e encontrei a mesma foto, acompanhada de legendas e artigos parecidos. Assustada, recostei-me no assento e refleti sobre o significado de tudo aquilo. Se um beijo já causava tanto rebuliço, que chance teríamos de tentar construir um relacionamento? Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas quando fechei as abas do navegador.

Eu não tinha levado em conta a repercussão na imprensa, mas deveria.

"Droga."

O anonimato era meu aliado. Protegia-me do passado. Protegia minha família do constrangimento, assim como Sasuke. Eu não tinha nem perfis em redes sociais para que pessoas que não tivessem acesso a mim no dia a dia não conseguissem me encontrar. Essa parede invisível entre mim e a exposição pública havia sido demolida.

"Que inferno", suspirei ao me ver em uma situação indesejável que poderia ter sido evitada caso minha mente se preocupasse com alguma coisa além de Sasuke. E eu ainda tinha que levar em conta a reação dele a essa situação toda... Eu me remoí por dentro só de pensar nisso. E tinha também minha mãe. Não demoraria muito para ela me ligar e fazer o maior estardalhaço...

"Merda." Lembrei que ela ainda não tinha meu celular novo, e liguei para o serviço de mensagens de voz do númer antigo para saber se ela tinha tentado falar comigo. Estremeci quando ouvi que minha caixa postal estava cheia. Desliguei o telefone, peguei a bolsa e saí para o almoço, com a certeza de que Sai me ajudaria a pôr as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Eu estava tão perturbada quando cheguei ao saguão do edifício que saí do elevador com a cabeça concentrada unicamente em encontrar meu amigo.

Quando o vi, parti diretamente em sua direção sem pensar em mais nada, pelo menos até Sasuke parar bem na minha frente e bloquear o caminho.

"Sakura." Ele me olhou franzindo a testa. Agarrou meu cotovelo e me puxou para o lado. Foi quando percebi as duas mulheres e o homem que estavam fora do meu campo de vista até então. Precisei de certo esforço para conseguir sorrir para eles.

"Olá." Sasuke me apresentou a seus companheiros de almoço de negócios, depois pediu licença e me puxou até um canto.

"O que aconteceu? Você está chateada."

"Está em toda parte", sussurrei. "Uma foto de nós dois juntos."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Eu vi." Olhei bem para ele, piscando várias vezes, perplexa com sua tranquilidade.

"E você nem liga?"

"Por que deveria? Pela primeira vez, estão dizendo a verdade." Uma desconfiança sorrateira despertou dentro de mim.

"Você planejou tudo. Isso é coisa sua."

"Não exatamente", ele respondeu, sem se alterar. "O fotógrafo estava lá por acaso. Eu só proporcionei a ele uma imagem que valia a pena divulgar, e falei pra assessoria de imprensa deixar bem claro que você é minha."

"Por quê? Por que alguém faria isso?"

"Você tem sua maneira de lidar com o ciúme, e eu tenho a minha. Nós dois estamos comprometidos, e agora todo mundo sabe disso. Por que isso seria um problema?"

"Eu estava preocupada com sua reação, mas não é só isso... Existem coisas que você não sabe, e eu..." Respirei bem fundo, sentindo meu corpo tremer. "Nossa relação não pode ser assim, Sasuke. Não pode vir a público. Eu não quero... droga. Vou virar motivo de constrangimento pra você."

"Não vai, não. Isso é impossível." Com uma das mãos, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído sobre meu rosto. "Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? A não ser que você precise de mim..."

"Não, tudo bem. Pode ir." Sai veio até nós. Estava com uma calça cargo preta bem larga e uma camiseta branca de gola V, mas ainda assim parecia elegante e sofisticado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Oi, Sai. Está tudo bem." Sasuke apertou minha mão. "Aproveite bem seu almoço e não se preocupe." Ele falou isso porque não sabia de nada. E, se soubesse, eu tinha sérias dúvidas se ainda ia querer alguma coisa comigo. Sai olhou bem para mim quando Sasuke se afastou.

"Não se preocupe com o quê? Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Tudo." Suspirei.

"Vamos sair logo daqui, a gente conversa melhor durante o almoço."

"Ora", murmurou Sai, olhando para o link que eu encaminhei do meu celular para o dele. "Isso é que é beijo. Ele ter pegado você nos braços desse jeito foi uma grande sacada. Não tem como parecer mais apaixonado que isso."

"O problema é justamente esse." Dei mais um gole na minha água. "Foi tudo encenação." Ele guardou o telefone no bolso.

"Na semana passada você reclamava dele porque só queria sexo. Esta semana ele anuncia pro mundo todo que está comprometido, que vocês dois têm uma relação amorosa, e você continua insatisfeita. Estou começando a sentir pena do sujeito. Ele não consegue dar uma dentro." Esse comentário doeu nos meus ouvidos.

"Os jornalistas vão começar a pesquisar, Sai, e vão achar muita sujeira. E, como é uma sujeira apetitosa, vão espalhar por toda parte e mais um pouco, e isso vai expor Sasuke a um constrangimento terrível."

"Gata." Ele pôs sua mão sobre a minha. "Danzou já deu um jeito de colocar uma pedra sobre tudo isso."

Danzou. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira. Não tinha nem me lembrado do meu padrasto. Ele previu que uma hora a coisa viria à tona e abafou tudo, pois sabia o que isso causaria à minha mãe. Ainda assim... "Vou precisar conversar com Sasuke sobre isso. Ele tem o direito de saber." Só a ideia de ter uma conversa como essa já me deixou em frangalhos.

Sai sabia como minha cabeça funcionava. "Se você acha que ele vai se assustar e fugir, está muito enganada. Sasuke olha pra você como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo." Revirei minha salada de atum com folhas verdes.

"Ele também tem seus fantasmas. Pesadelos. Acho que ele se fechou para o mundo porque alguma coisa o corrói por dentro."

"Mas ele se abriu pra você."

"E já deu mostras do quanto pode ser possessivo. Não censurei porque é um defeito que eu também tenho, mas ainda assim..."

"Você está errando feio na análise, Sakura", interrompeu Sai. "Está achando que o sentimento dele por você deve ser uma espécie de acaso ou engano. Qual é o problema, alguém como ele não se apaixonaria por alguém como você, é isso?"

"Minha autoestima não é tão ruim assim", protestei. Ele deu um gole em seu champanhe.

"Ah, não? Então me diga alguma coisa de que ele gosta em você que não tenha a ver com sexo." Pensei a respeito e não consegui encontrar nada para dizer, o que me deixou irritada.

"Então", ele continuou. "Se Sasuke for tão paranoico quanto você, está pensando a mesma coisa, só que ao contrário, imaginando o que uma gata como você viu num cara como ele. Você tem grana, então o que ele pode ter de atraente além de ser um garanhão que vive fazendo merda?" Eu me recostei na cadeira e tentei absorver tudo o que ele disse.

"Sai, eu te amo de paixão." Ele sorriu.

"Eu também, linda. Quer um conselho? Terapia de casal. Quero fazer isso quando encontrar alguém e quiser sossegar. E tente se divertir com ele. Vocês precisam aprender a equilibrar os altos e baixos, caso contrário a relação fica sofrida e trabalhosa demais." Eu me inclinei para a frente e apertei sua mão.

"Obrigada."

"Por quê?" Ele desdenhou da minha gratidão com um aceno de mão. "Não existe coisa mais fácil que resolver o problema dos outros. O duro é enfrentar nossos próprios traumas, e isso eu jamais conseguiria sem você."

"Mas agora você já superou tudo", assinalei, mudando o foco da conversa. "Você está prestes a estrelar um anúncio gigante na Times Square. Não vou mais ser a única a poder admirar sua beleza. Vamos deixar a pizza de lado e fazer um jantar comemorativo? Que tal abrir aquela caixa de Cristal que Danzou deu?"

"Aí, sim."

"E o filme? Quer ver algum em particular?"

"O que você quiser. Não quero interferir no seu gosto por filmes bobos de ação."

Sorri, sentindo-me melhor como sabia que me sentiria depois de passar uma hora com Sai. "Só me avise se eu não perceber quando você e Kiba quiserem ficar sozinhos."

"Rá! Pode deixar. Sua vida amorosa agitada está fazendo com que eu me sinta acomodado e tedioso. O que eu mais quero é uma trepada quente e suada com meu próprio garanhão."

"Você transou dentro de um armário poucos dias atrás!" Ele suspirou.

"Tinha até esquecido. Que coisa mais triste..."

"Não é bem isso que seus olhos estão dizendo."

Eu tinha acabado de voltar para minha mesa quando vi no celular uma mensagem de Sasuke dizendo que teria um tempinho livre para conversar às quinze para as três. Tentei esconder minha ansiedade durante os noventa minutos seguintes, já que havia me decidido a seguir o conselho do Sai e me divertir um pouco. Não demoraria muito para que eu e Sasuke tivéssemos que encarar meu passado tenebroso, mas, enquanto isso não acontecia, era melhor curtir enquanto ainda era tempo. Respondi para ele pouco antes de subir, avisando que já estava a caminho. Como o tempo era curto, não poderíamos perder nem um minuto. Sasuke devia achar o mesmo, pois encontrei Haku me esperando assim que cheguei ao hall de entrada das Indústrias Uchiha. Ele me acompanhou até a recepção e liberou minha entrada.

"Está tendo um bom dia?", perguntei. Ele sorriu.

"Um ótimo dia. E você?" Retribuí o sorriso.

"Já tive piores."

Sasuke estava ao telefone quando entrei no escritório. Seu tom de voz era de pressa e impaciência, e ele dizia à pessoa no outro lado da linha que ela deveria ser capaz de fazer seu trabalho sem que fosse preciso supervisioná-la o tempo todo. Ele ergueu um dedo para mim, dizendo que ainda levaria um minuto. Respondi estourando uma bola bem grande do chiclete que estava mascando.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas de imediato, e acionou os respectivos botões para trancar a porta e tornar as paredes de vidro opacas. Sorrindo, saltitei até sua mesa e pulei em cima dela, passando os dedos pelos lábios e balançando as pernas. Com um golpe ágil, ele estourou a outra bola de chiclete que fiz. Fiz um biquinho charmoso.

"Dê um jeito nisso", ele disse com autoridade para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. "Só vou poder ir até aí na semana que vem, e ficar me esperando sem fazer nada só vai atrapalhar. Agora pare de falar. Tenho um assunto urgente na minha mesa pra resolver e você está me atrapalhando. Pode ter certeza que estender essa conversa só vai servir pra me irritar. Faça o que precisa ser feito e amanhã conversamos de novo." Ele pôs o telefone de volta no gancho em um gesto de violência reprimida. "Sakura..."

Ergui uma das mãos para mantê-lo à distância e embrulhei meu chiclete em uma folha do bloquinho de papel que havia em cima da mesa.

"Antes que brigue comigo, senhor Uchiha, gostaria de dizer que, quando chegamos a um impasse nas discussões sobre a fusão ontem no hotel, eu não deveria ter ido embora. Isso não ajudou em nada. E eu não reagi muito bem à divulgação da foto pela assessoria de imprensa. Mas ainda assim... Mesmo não tendo sido uma boa secretária, acho que mereço outra chance de me destacar." Ele estreitou os olhos e me observou com cuidado, avaliando e reavaliando a situação conforme se desenrolava.

"Eu pedi sua opinião sobre que atitude tomar a esse respeito, senhorita Haruno?" Sacudi a cabeça e o olhei de baixo para cima. Dava para perceber que a irritação causada pelo telefonema já se dissipava, substituída por uma excitação e um interesse cada vez maior no que estávamos fazendo. Desci da mesa, fui até perto dele e alisei sua gravata impecável com as duas mãos.

"O que posso fazer para corrigir isso? Tenho outras habilidades muito convenientes." Ele me agarrou pelos quadris. "Essa foi uma das razões por que você foi a única mulher que levei em consideração para o cargo." Essas palavras fizeram uma onda de calor invadir meu corpo. Agarrando seu pau com uma das mãos, comecei a acariciá-lo por cima da calça.

"Que tal eu retomar meus afazeres? Posso fazer uma demonstração de que sou a pessoa mais qualificada para ser sua assistente." Sasuke teve uma ereção com uma velocidade que me deixou deliciada.

"Bela iniciativa, senhorita Haruno. Mas minha próxima reunião é daqui dez minutos. Além disso, não estou acostumado a expandir os horizontes profissionais dos meus funcionários no meu escritório." Abri o botão da calça dele e baixei o zíper. Com a boca colada em seu queixo, sussurrei:

"Se está pensando que existe algum lugar em que eu não vou fazer você gozar, é melhor refazer seu planejamento".

"Sakura", ele suspirou, cheio de tesão e carinho nos olhos, depois agarrou minha garganta, roçando meu queixo com os polegares. "Você está me deixando perturbado. Sabia disso? Está fazendo de propósito?"

Enfiei a mão dentro da cueca dele e o agarrei por inteiro, oferecendo os lábios para serem beijados. Foi o que ele fez, atacando minha boca com uma ferocidade que me deixou sem fôlego.

"Quero você agora", ele gemeu. Ajoelhei no piso acarpetado, abaixando sua calça para obter a margem de manobra da qual precisava. Ele expirou com força. "Sakura, o que você está..." Meus lábios o envolveram em todo o diâmetro. Ele agarrou a beirada da mesa, fazendo suas juntas ficarem pálidas com o esforço. Eu o segurei com as duas mãos e abocanhei a cabeça do pau dele, chupando bem de leve. A maciez de sua pele e seu cheiro irresistível me fizeram gemer. Senti uma onda de excitação percorrer seu corpo e ouvi um som áspero ressoar em seu peito. Sasuke pôs a mão no meu queixo. "Lambe."

Excitada por aquela voz de comando, percorri com a língua toda a extensão, e estremeci de tesão quando ele emitiu um jorro quente de líquido pré-ejaculatório. Agarrei a base do seu membro com uma das mãos, abri bem a boca e comecei a fazer movimentos ritmados, à espera do que viria. Queria ter mais tempo, para fazer aquele momento durar mais. Deixá-lo louco... Ele soltou um gemido temperado pela mais doce agonia.

"Essa sua boca. Continua chupando. Assim... Com força, até bem lá no fundo." Fiquei com tanto tesão por dar prazer a ele que me contorci inteira. Suas mãos se enterraram nos meus cabelos presos, puxando-os pela raiz. Eu adorava o modo como ele começava as coisas suavemente e depois ia ficando mais bruto à medida que o desejo que sentia por mim o fazia perder a cabeça. Essa leve pontada de dor me deixou ainda mais ávida e sedenta. Minha cabeça subia e descia sobre ele, masturbando-o com uma das mãos enquanto chupava e lambia a parte de cima do seu pau. Percorri com a língua as veias grossas daquele pau, virando a cabeça para encontrar e contemplar cada uma delas. Ele foi ficando cada vez mais duro e mais grosso. Meus joelhos estavam doendo, mas isso não importava; meus olhos estavam grudados em Sasuke, que jogava a cabeça para trás e tentava não perder o fôlego. "Sakura, você chupa tão gostoso." Ele segurou minha cabeça, levantou-se e assumiu o controle. Começou a mexer os quadris. A foder minha boca. Estava em tamanho estado de excitação que a única coisa que importava era chegar ao orgasmo.

Essa ideia me deixou enlouquecida, imaginei na minha cabeça como deveríamos estar quando vistos por outra pessoa: Sasuke, com toda a sua sofisticação cosmopolita, diante da mesa da qual comandava seu império, enfiando seu pau enorme na minha boca faminta. Apertei ainda mais seus quadris, mexendo os lábios e a língua freneticamente, desesperada para fazê-lo chegar ao clímax. Suas bolas eram grandes e pesadas, uma demonstração audaciosa de sua virilidade. Eu as peguei na mão, acariciando-as suavemente, sentindo seu saco encolher e enrijecer.

"Ah, Sakura." Seu tom de voz era rouco e gutural. Ele puxou com mais força meus cabelos. "Você vai me fazer gozar."

O primeiro jato de sêmen foi tão grosso que tive de fazer força para engolir. Perdido em seu prazer, Sasuke continuava atacando com força minha garganta, e seu pau preenchia todos os espaços da minha boca. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e senti meus pulmões em chamas, mas ainda assim cerrei os punhos e extraí dele tudo o que podia. Seu corpo estremeceu quando arranquei a última gota. Seus gemidos e murmúrios foram o som mais gratificante que já ouvi na vida. Eu o lambi até que estivesse limpo, maravilhada com o fato de não ter murchado imediatamente após um orgasmo tão explosivo. Ele ainda era capaz de me comer intensamente, e estava mais do que disposto a isso, eu tinha certeza. Mas não tínhamos mais tempo, e eu não me incomodaria de parar por ali. Era o que eu queria fazer para ele. Para nós. Para mim, na verdade, porque precisava saber se era capaz de desfrutar de um ato sexual de caráter altruísta, em que eu não fosse o centro das atenções.

"Preciso ir", murmurei, levantando-me e beijando sua boca. "Espero que o restante do seu dia seja sensacional, e seu jantar de negócios também." Afastei-me para sair, mas ele me agarrou pelo pulso, de olho no relógio do mostrador do seu telefone. Foi quando percebi que minha fotografia estava lá, ao alcance de seus olhos o dia todo.

"Sakura... Droga. Espere um pouco." Franzi a testa ao ouvir seu tom de voz, que parecia carregado de ansiedade. Frustração.

Ele logo se recompôs, vestindo a cueca e ajustando a camisa para poder fechar a calça. Era uma cena bonita de ver, Sasuke se arrumando, restaurando a fachada que exibia ao mundo, enquanto eu sabia que era a única que tinha acesso ao homem por trás dela.

Sasuke me puxou para perto e beijou minha testa. Suas mãos passaram pelos meus cabelos e ele soltou minha fivela. "Eu não fiz nada pra você."

"Não precisa." Eu adorava sentir suas mãos na minha cabeça. "Foi maravilhoso assim mesmo."

Ele estava concentrado demais arrumando meu cabelo, com as bochechas vermelhas depois do orgasmo.

"Sei que você precisa empatar o placar", ele argumentou de uma forma um tanto grosseira. "Não posso deixar você ir embora se sentindo usada por mim." Fiquei emocionada com essa demonstração de consideração, apesar de um tanto bruta. Ele me ouvia. Importava-se comigo.

Envolvi seu rosto com minhas mãos. "Você me usou, sim, mas com minha permissão, e foi uma delícia. Eu queria fazer isso pra você, Sasuke. Lembra? Eu avisei. Queria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim." Ele arregalou os olhos, alarmado.

"Por que preciso de lembranças se tenho você? Sakura, se você está falando sobre a foto..."

"Fique quietinho aí e aproveite o momento." Não tínhamos tempo suficiente para conversar sobre aquilo, e eu também não estava a fim. "Mesmo se tivéssemos uma hora, eu não ia querer que você me fizesse gozar. Não estou disputando quem faz o outro gozar mais vezes, campeão. E, sendo bem sincera, você é o primeiro cara para quem eu posso dizer isso tranquilamente. Agora preciso ir. E você também tem um compromisso." Eu me afastei de novo para sair, mas ele me agarrou mais uma vez. A voz de Haku ressoou pelo alto-falante. "Com licença, senhor Uchiha. O pessoal da reunião das três horas já chegou."

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke", garanti. "Você vai passar lá em casa hoje à noite, certo?"

"Isso eu posso garantir." Fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua bochecha.

"Mais tarde conversamos."

Depois do trabalho, desci até o térreo de escada para me sentir menos culpada por faltar à academia, mas me arrependi amargamente ao chegar ao saguão. A falta de sono da noite anterior estava cobrando seu preço. Considerei pegar o metrô em vez de ir andando para casa quando vi o Bentley de Sasuke parado na calçada. Quando o motorista desceu do carro e me cumprimentou pelo nome, levei um susto e parei de repente no meio da calçada, surpresa.

"O senhor Uchiha me pediu para levá-la para casa", ele informou, muito bem educado com seu terno preto e quepe de chofer. Era um Homem de certa idade, com cabelos brancos grisalhos, olhos castanhos de um tom escuro e o jeito de falar de uma pessoa bem instruída. Pelo tanto que minhas pernas doíam, aquela oferta era mais que bem-vinda.

"Obrigada... Desculpe, esqueci seu nome."

"Kakashi, senhorita Haruno." Como pude esquecer? Era um nome super legal, que me fez abrir um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Kakashi." Ele bateu no quepe com os dedos.

"O prazer é todo meu." Quando me acomodei no banco traseiro depois de ele abrir a porta para mim, pude ver de relance a pistola que carregava em um coldre de ombro sob o paletó. Pelo jeito Kakashi, assim como Hideki, era guarda costas além de motorista. O carro se pôs em movimento, e eu logo perguntei:

"Faz muito tempo que você trabalha para o senhor Uchiha, Kakashi?".

"Já faz oito anos."

"É um bom tempo."

"Eu o conheço desde muito antes", ele se dispôs a falar, olhando-me pelo retrovisor. "Eu o levava para a escola quando era menino. Quando ficou mais velho, ele me tirou do senhor fugaku." Mais uma vez, tentei imaginar Sasuke quando criança. Ele já devia ser bonito e carismático naquela época. Será que ele havia tido experiências sexuais "normais" na adolescência? Não é possível que a mulherada não se jogasse em cima dele desde então. Considerando a criatura inatamente sexual que ele era, eu só conseguia imaginá-lo como um adolescente dos mais tarados. Revirei minha bolsa, encontrei as chaves e me inclinei para deixa-las no assento do passageiro.

"Você pode entregar isso a Sasuke? Ele vai passar lá em casa depois do compromisso que tem à noite e, dependendo da hora, posso não ouvir se ele bater."

"Claro." Iruka abriu a porta para mim quando chegamos e cumprimentou Kakashi pelo nome, o que me lembrou que Sasuke era dono do prédio. Acenei para os dois, avisei a portaria que ele iria ao meu apartamento mais tarde e subi. O susto que Sai tomou ao abrir a porta para mim me fez rir.

"Sasuke vai vir aqui mais tarde", expliquei, "mas estou tão cansada que acho que vou dormir cedo. Deixei minhas chaves pra ele. Você já pediu a comida?"

"Já. E pus algumas garrafas de Cristal na adega."

"Você é o máximo." Deixei minha bolsa para ele guardar. Tomei um banho e liguei para minha mãe no telefone do quarto, encolhendo-me toda ao ouvir seu tom de voz estridente.

"Faz dias que estou tentando falar com você!"

"Mãe, se for sobre Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Ora, é claro que também é por causa dele! Minha nossa, Sakura. Estão dizendo que você é a mulher mais importante da vida dele no momento. Como você pode achar que eu não vou querer falar sobre isso?"

"Mãe..."

"E tem também a consulta que você me pediu pra marcar com o doutor Petersen." O tom de divertimento complacente com que ela falou isso me fez rir.

"Vamos vê-lo na quinta-feira às seis horas. Espero que você possa ir. Ele não gosta de marcar consultas depois do horário." Eu me joguei para trás na cama com um suspiro. O trabalho e Sasuke estavam exigindo tanto de mim que tinha até me esquecido da consulta.

"Quinta às seis está ótimo. Obrigada."

"Muito bem. Agora me fale sobre o Uchiha..." Quando saí do quarto vestida com uma calça de brim e um moletom da San Diego State University, dei de cara com Kiba sentado na sala com Sai. Os dois se levantaram, e Kiba me abriu um sorriso largo e amigável.

"Desculpe meus trajes", eu disse envergonhada, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos molhados. "Quase me acabei pegando as escadas hoje no trabalho."

"O elevador estava parado?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Meu cérebro estava. No que eu estava pensando?" Passar a noite com Sasuke era malhação suficiente. A campainha tocou, e Sai foi atender enquanto eu ia até a cozinha pegar o champanhe. Eu me juntei a ele no balcão enquanto assinava o recibo do cartão de crédito, e a expressão no seu rosto quando olhou para Kiba me fez sorrir. Houve muitas outras trocas de olhares como essas entre os dois no decorrer da noite. Fui obrigada a concordar com Sai que Kiba era uma graça. Com seu jeans rasgado, colete combinando e uma camiseta de manga comprida, o aspirante a veterinário tinha um visual ao mesmo tempo casual e sofisticado. Em termos de personalidade, era muito diferente dos caras que Sai costumava namorar. Kiba parecia mais centrado; não que fosse sério demais, mas claramente não era um cabeça-oca. Se a relação decolasse e durasse mais tempo, ele seria uma ótima influência para Sai. Juntos, matamos duas garrafas de Cristal e duas pizzas, e resistimos a uma sessão na íntegra de O demolidor antes que eu enfim desse a noite por encerrada.

Insisti para que Kiba ficasse e assistisse a Alta velocidade para encerrar a minimaratona de Sylvester Stallone. Depois fui para meu quarto e vesti um baby-doll sexy que tinha ganhado certa vez quando fui dama de honra — mas sem a calcinha que fazia parte do kit. Deixei uma vela acesa para Sasuke se guiar na escuridão e caí no sono.

Acordei no escuro, com o cheiro da pele dele e as luzes e os ruídos da cidade abafados pelas janelas acústicas e as persianas grossas. Sasuke deslizou para perto de mim, uma sombra em movimento, com sua pele nua ainda fria. Sua boca cobriu a minha em um beijo lento e profundo, com um toque de menta misturado ao seu sabor todo particular.

Minhas mãos percorreram suas costas musculosas, e eu abri as pernas para abrigá-lo confortavelmente junto ao meu corpo. Seu peso contra mim fez meu coração palpitar e meu sangue ferver de desejo.

"Ora, olá pra você também", eu disse baixinho quando ele me deixou respirar.

"Da próxima vez você vai comigo", ele murmurou com sua voz sexy e grave, mordiscando meu pescoço.

"Ah, vou?", provoquei. Ele agarrou minha bunda com uma das mãos, erguendo-me até que eu me encaixasse em seus quadris.

"Vai. Eu senti sua falta, Sakura." Fiz um sinal de negativo com os dedos, na esperança de que ele pudesse ver.

"Você não se acostumou comigo a ponto de sentir minha falta."

"Para você ver como não sabe de nada", desdenhou Sasuke, descendo por meu corpo e se posicionando entre meus seios. Respirei fundo quando ele abocanhou e chupou um mamilo, sucções poderosas que reverberaram por todo o meu corpo contorcido.

Ele passou para o outro seio, puxando com a mão a barra do meu babydoll. Eu me inclinei em sua direção, entregue à magia de sua boca, que percorria todo o meu corpo. Sua língua entrou no meu umbigo, e depois começou a descer ainda mais.

"E você sentiu minha falta", ele gemeu de satisfação masculina, enfiando a pontinha do dedo do meio em mim. "Está toda aberta e molhada pra mim."

Sasuke apoiou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros e me lambeu no meio das pernas com toques provocativos e aveludados contra minha pele sensível. Minhas mãos agarraram os lençóis, e meu peito subia e descia enquanto ele circundava meu clitóris com a ponta da língua e depois começava a brincar com aquela terminação nervosa hipersensível.

Gemi bem alto, remexendo incansavelmente os quadris na direção daquele tormento delicioso, sentindo meus músculos enrijecerem diante da necessidade incontornável de gozar. O estímulo de sua língua estava me deixando maluca, fazendo minha excitação chegar às alturas, mas não era suficiente para me fazer gozar.

"Sasuke, por favor."

"Ainda não." Ele me torturou, levando meu corpo até a beira do orgasmo e depois deixando a excitação baixar. De novo e de novo. Até que o suor brotasse da minha pele e meu coração parecesse que ia explodir. Sua língua era incansável e diabólica, concentrando-se habilmente no meu clitóris até perceber que eu estava prestes a gozar, e então abrindo caminho para dentro mim. Aquelas estocadas rasas e macias eram de enlouquecer. Seu estímulo contra meus tecidos aflorados me deixou desesperada a ponto de implorar sem a menor vergonha.

"Por favor, Sasuke... me deixe gozar... eu preciso gozar, por favor."

"Quietinha, meu anjo... Deixe que eu cuido de você." Ele me fez chegar ao clímax com uma suavidade que fez com que o orgasmo me invadisse como o arrebentar de uma onda, elevando-se e ganhando corpo antes de se espalhar por mim como uma inundação morna de prazer.

Sasuke envolveu meus dedos com os dele quando me fez gozar mais uma vez, segurando meus braços. A cabeça do pau dele se aninhou na entrada úmida do meu corpo e ele me invadiu de forma implacável. Gemi, ajeitando a posição para acomodar seu membro enorme. A respiração de Sasuke se tornava mais áspera e úmida contra meu pescoço, e seu corpo tremia à medida que ele entrava e saía de dentro de mim.

"Você é tão quentinha e macia. E minha, Sakura. Você é minha." Envolvi seus quadris com as pernas, convidando-o a entrar mais fundo, sentindo seus glúteos se flexionarem e relaxarem contra minhas panturrilhas enquanto ele demonstrava para meu corpo que ia me penetrar até o fim. Com nossas mãos entrelaçadas, ele beijou minha boca e começou a se mover, entrando e saindo com uma habilidade de enlouquecer, num ritmo preciso e incansável, apesar de tranquilo e sem pressa.

Eu sentia cada centímetro do seu membro duro, sentia que ele tomaria posse de cada pedacinho do meu corpo. Ele reiterou a mensagem sem parar até eu ficar sem fôlego beijando sua boca, movendo-me sem parar ao seu encontro, com as mãos pálidas sob a pegada forte das mãos dele.

Sasuke soltava palavras elogiosas e excitantes, dizendo-me o quanto eu era linda... o quanto era perfeita para ele... que ele não ia parar... não conseguia parar. Gozei com um grito agudo de alívio, sentindo meu corpo vibrar de êxtase, e ele também estava quase lá. Acelerou o ritmo em várias estocadas arrebatadoras, e depois chegou ao clímax sussurrando meu nome, gozando dentro de mim.

Afundei no colchão me sentindo sem forças, suada e totalmente preenchida.

"Ainda não terminei", ele murmurou de forma quase ameaçadora, ajeitando os joelhos para aumentar a força de suas investidas. Ele continuou num ritmo cuidadosamente controlado. Cada estocada parecia dizer Seu corpo existe para me servir. Mordendo os lábios, lutei para reprimir os ruídos de prazer inenarrável que teriam perturbado o silêncio da noite... e esconder a extensão dos sentimentos temerários que eu estava começando a sentir por Sasuke Uchiha.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até mais!


	11. Pesado

**_Gente, desculpa qualquer erro, não tive tempo de revisar._**

 ** _All Yours_**

 **-X-**

 **11 – Pesado**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Sasuke me pegou no chuveiro na manhã seguinte. Ele entrou na banheira gloriosamente nu, com a elegância confiante que admirei desde o início. Observando seus músculos se flexionarem enquanto se movia, nem disfarcei ao olhar o magnífico pacote que havia entre suas pernas.  
Apesar da água quente, meus mamilos ficaram duros e eu senti arrepios pelo corpo todo.  
O sorriso que ele abriu quando se juntou a mim mostrava que sabia exatamente o efeito que provocava. Eu me vinguei passando as mãos ensaboadas por todo o seu corpo divino, depois me sentei no banquinho e o chupei com tanto entusiasmo que ele precisou se equilibrar se apoiando com as duas mãos na parede.  
As instruções que ele ditou para mim com a voz rouca e grave ecoaram na minha mente enquanto eu me vestia para o trabalho — o que fiz sem perder tempo, antes que ele tivesse a chance de me foder todinha, como havia ameaçado fazer pouco antes de gozar com força na minha garganta.  
Naquela noite não houve pesadelos. O sexo parecia ser um sedativo eficiente, para a minha satisfação.

"Espero que você não esteja pensando que escapou", Sasuke disse quando veio atrás de mim na cozinha. Imaculadamente vestido com seu terno preto de risca de giz, ele aceitou a xícara de café que ofereci enquanto me lançava um olhar que era uma promessa de todos os tipos de perversões.

Vendo-o em seus trajes impecavelmente civilizados, pensei no homem insaciável que se enfiou na minha cama na noite anterior. Meu coração acelerou. Eu estava dolorida, meus músculos ainda se contraíam diante da recordação do prazer, e mesmo assim queria mais.  
"Continue olhando assim pra mim", ele ameaçou, inclinando-se casualmente sobre o balcão e bebendo café. "Veja o que acontece."  
"Vou perder meu emprego por sua causa."  
"Eu arrumo outro para você."  
Soltei uma risadinha. "De quê? Escrava sexual?"  
"Boa sugestão. Podemos conversar a respeito."  
"Muito cruel, você", murmurei enquanto enxaguava minha caneca na pia e punha na lava-louças. "Está pronto? Pro _trabalho_?"  
Ele terminou o café, e eu estendi a mão para pegar a caneca, mas ele passou por mim e a enxaguou ele mesmo. Outra demonstração de mortalidade que demonstrava como ele era acessível e não um ser divino, uma fantasia à qual não tive muito tempo para me apegar.

Sasuke me encarou. "Quero levar você pra jantar hoje à noite, e depois pra minha casa, pra minha cama."  
"Não quero que você enjoe logo de mim, Sasuke." Ele era um homem acostumado a ficar sozinho, alguém que não entrava num relacionamento de verdade fazia muito tempo, se é que algum dia tivera um. Quanto tempo demoraria até seus instintos falarem mais alto? Além disso, precisávamos evitar aparecer em público juntos...  
"Não arrume desculpas." Ele fechou a cara. "Não é você quem vai dizer se sou ou não capaz de manter esta relação."  
Fiquei chateada por tê-lo ofendido. Ele estava se esforçando, e eu precisava incentivar seu comportamento, não criticar. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só não quero sufocar você. Além disso, precisamos..."  
"Sakura." Ele suspirou. Aquela tensão toda o estava deixando exasperado. "Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu confiei em você. Se não tivesse feito isso, não estaríamos aqui agora."  
Concordei com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. "Então está combinado, jantar fora e depois vamos pra sua casa. Sinceramente, mal posso esperar."

O discurso de Sakura sobre confiança ficou na minha cabeça a manhã toda, o que se mostrou uma coisa boa quando mais um alerta do Google apareceu na minha caixa de entrada.  
Havia mais de uma foto dessa vez. Todos os artigos e posts de blogs continham diversas imagens de mim e de Sai trocando abraços de despedida ao sair do restaurante onde almoçamos no dia anterior. As legendas eram especulações sobre a natureza da nossa relação, e algumas incluíam a informação de que vivíamos juntos. Outras sugeriam que eu estava enrolando o "playboy bilionário Uchiha" enquanto mantinha um relacionamento paralelo com meu namorado  
modelo.  
A razão para tudo aquilo ficou clara quando vi uma fotografia de Sasuke entre as minhas com Sai. Havia sido tirada na noite anterior, enquanto eu estava em casa com Sai e Kiba — quando ele deveria estar num jantar de negócios, conforme havia me dito. Na imagem, Sasuke e Ino Yamanaka sorriam intimamente um para o outro, de braços dados na frente de um restaurante. As legendas variavam de exaltações à "coleção de belas socialites" de Sasuke a especulações de que ele estava afogando as mágoas causadas pela minha infidelidade.  
 _Você precisa confiar em mim._  
Fechei o e-mail com a respiração e a pulsação fora de controle. A confusão e o ciúme provocavam um turbilhão dentro de mim. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de manter uma relação íntima com outra mulher, sabia que gostava de mim. Mas eu odiava Ino com tamanho ardor — algo que ela mesma havia provocado com aquela nossa conversinha no banheiro — que não conseguia suportar a ideia de vê-la com Sasuke. Não suportava vê-lo sorrir para ela com tanto carinho, especialmente depois da maneira como ela me tratou.  
Mas no fim deixei tudo de lado. Abandonei temporariamente esses pensamentos e me concentrei no trabalho. Mark teria uma reunião com Sasuke no dia seguinte sobre a solicitação de proposta da campanha da Kingsman, e eu estava coordenando o fluxo de informações entre ele e os demais departamentos envolvidos.  
"Ei, Sakura." Sui esticou a cabeça para fora da sala dele. "Juugo e eu vamos almoçar no Bryant Park Grill, e ele me pediu pra convidar você."  
"Eu adoraria." Meus horizontes para aquela tarde se abriram com a possibilidade de almoçar em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos com dois caras sensacionais. Seria bom para desviar meu pensamento da conversa que em breve eu teria com Sasuke sobre meu passado.  
Minha privacidade claramente havia ido para o espaço. Eu teria que tomar coragem e conversar com ele antes de sairmos para jantar. Antes que Sasuke voltasse a ser visto comigo em público. Ele precisava saber do risco que corria ao associar sua imagem à minha.  
Quando recebi uma correspondência interna pouco tempo depois, imaginei que fosse um modelo de anúncio para a Kingsman, mas na verdade era um bilhete dele.

HORA DO ALMOÇO. MEU ESCRITÓRIO.

"Sério mesmo?", murmurei, irritada pela secura da mensagem. Sem falar no tom imperativo. E como esquecer o fato de ele não ter mencionado que tinha se encontrado com Ino no jantar?  
Será que Sasuke a tinha convidado para acompanhá-lo no meu lugar?  
Era para isso que ela servia, afinal de contas. Era a mulher que com quem ele comparecia aos eventos que iam além de seu quarto de hotel.  
No verso do cartão em que Sasuke mandou o bilhete, escrevi uma mensagem igualmente curta e sem assinatura.

DESCULPE. OUTROS PLANOS.

Uma resposta antipática, mas ele mereceu. Faltando quinze para o meio-dia, Sui e eu descemos. Quando o segurança me barrou e ligou para Sasuke avisando que eu estava no saguão, minha irritação virou revolta.  
"Vamos embora", eu disse para Sui, atravessando a porta giratória, ignorando os apelos do segurança para que eu esperasse. Eu me senti mal por envolver meu chefe naquela situação.  
Vi Kakashi e o Bentley estacionados no meio-fio, e nesse exato momento a voz de Sasuke proferiu meu nome como uma chicotada nas minhas costas. Eu me virei para ele e vi sua expressão gelada e impassível.  
"Vou almoçar com meu chefe", eu disse, segurando o choro.  
"Aonde vocês vão, Hozuki?", Sasuke perguntou sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
"Ao Bryant Park Grill."  
"Eu levo Sakura até lá." Dito isso, ele me pegou pelo braço e me conduziu com firmeza até a porta traseira do Bentley, que Kakashi já tinha aberto para mim. Sasuke entrou logo depois, forçando-me a deslizar pelo assento. A porta se fechou e o carro arrancou.  
Ajeitei meu vestido preto de volta para o lugar. "O que você está fazendo? Além de me envergonhar na frente do meu chefe!"  
Ele jogou o braço por cima do assento e se inclinou até mim. "Sai  
está apaixonado por você?"  
"Quê? Não!"  
"Você já trepou com ele?"  
"Você enlouqueceu?" Abismada, arrisquei olhar para Kakashi e notei  
que ele estava tentando não ouvir.

"Olha só quem fala, o playboy bilionário com uma coleção de belas socialites."  
"Então você viu as fotos."  
Eu estava bufando de raiva. Como ele tinha coragem de dizer aquilo? Virei a cabeça para o outro lado, tentando me livrar dele e de suas acusações idiotas. "Sai é como um irmão pra mim. Você sabe disso."

"Sim, mas você pra ele é o quê? Aquelas fotos são bem claras, Sakura. Sei reconhecer o amor quando o vejo."

Kakashi diminuiu a marcha para que os pedestres atravessassem a rua.  
Abri a porta e olhei para Sasuke por cima do ombro, permitindo que ele me encarasse. "Isso você claramente não sabe."  
Bati a porta com força e saí andando sem pensar duas vezes, sabendo que tinha todo o direito de estar revoltada. Eu havia feito um esforço hercúleo para dominar meu ciúme e o que ganhava em troca? Um Sasuke furioso e totalmente irracional.  
"Sakura. Pare agora."

Fiz um gesto ofensivo para ele por cima do ombro e subi correndo os degraus do Bryant Park, um oásis luxuosamente verde e tranquilo bem no meio da cidade. Cruzar aquela entrada era como ser transportada para outro mundo. Escondido entre os arranha-céus ao redor, o parque ficava no jardim dos fundos de uma belíssima biblioteca antiga. Um lugar onde o tempo corria mais devagar, onde as crianças sorriam com o prazer inocente de andar no carrossel, e os livros eram valorizados como bons companheiros.  
Infelizmente para mim, um ogro maravilhoso do mundo real havia me seguido até lá. Sasuke me agarrou pelo punho.

"Não corra", ele sussurrou na minha orelha.  
"Você está dando uma de maluco."  
"Deve ser porque você está me deixando louco." Seus braços se contraíram como garras de aço. "Você é minha. Diga que Sai sabe disso."  
"Sabe. Da mesma forma como Ino sabe que você é meu."  
Queria que ele estivesse ao alcance da minha boca, para poder mordê- lo. "Você está dando vexame."  
"Poderíamos ter feito isso no escritório se você não fosse tão teimosa."  
"Eu já tinha compromisso. Que você está arruinando, aliás." Minha  
voz sucumbiu ao choro, e as lágrimas rolaram só de pensar na quantidade de pessoas que deveriam estar vendo aquela cena. Eu seria demitida por não saber me comportar em público. "Você estragou tudo."

Sasuke me soltou por um instante, forçando-me a olhar para ele.  
Suas mãos nos meus ombros eram um sinal de que eu ainda não estava livre.  
"Minha nossa." Ele me puxou para perto dele, e meus lábios roçaram seus cabelos. "Não chore. Desculpe."

Dei um soco no peito dele, um golpe tão eficiente como tentar derrubar uma parede de concreto a tapa. "Qual é o seu problema? Você pode sair com uma piranha arrogante que me chama de vagabunda e acha que ainda vai ser sua mulher, mas não posso almoçar com um amigo que sempre fez tudo por mim?"  
"Sakura." Ele agarrou minha nuca com uma das mãos e apertou seu rosto contra o meu. "Por acaso Ino estava no mesmo restaurante em que estava ocorrendo o tal jantar de negócios."  
"Não me interessa. E você ainda vem falar sobre o olhar no rosto dos outros. O jeito como você olha pra ela... Como você pode fazer isso depois de tudo o que ela disse pra mim?"  
"Meu anjo..." Os lábios dele beijavam ardentemente todo o meu rosto. "Aquele olhar era pra você. Ino foi conversar comigo lá fora e eu disse que estava indo pra sua casa. Não consigo evitar esse olhar no meu rosto quando penso em nós dois."  
"E você quer que eu acredite que ela abriu um sorrisão ao ouvir isso?"  
"Ela me pediu para mandar um oi, mas eu achei que isso não pegaria muito bem, e não queria de jeito nenhum estragar nossa noite por causa dela."  
Abracei a cintura dele por baixo do paletó.

"Precisamos conversar. Hoje à noite, Sasuke. Preciso contar algumas coisas pra você. Se um repórter souber onde procurar e der um pouco de sorte... Nossa relação tem que ficar restrita a nós dois, ou então terminar. Seja como for, vai ser melhor pra você."

Sasuke envolveu meu rosto com as mãos e apertou sua testa contra a minha. "Não vai ser uma coisa nem outra. Vamos dar um jeito de contornar isso, seja o que for."

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e encontrei sua boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram em um beijo apaixonado. Eu estava consciente, até certo ponto, da multidão ao nosso redor, do rumor das diversas conversas, do ruído constante do trânsito ininterrupto, mas, nos braços de Sasuke, sob sua proteção, nada disso importava. Ele era ao mesmo tempo um tormento e um prazer, um homem cujas mudanças de humor só rivalizavam com as minhas.  
"Pronto", ele sussurrou, acariciando meu rosto com os dedos.  
"Vamos deixar _esta_ imagem se espalhar pela internet."  
"Você não está levando a sério o que eu digo, seu teimoso. Preciso ir."  
"Vamos pra casa juntos depois do trabalho." Ele se afastou, segurando a minha mão até a distância enfim separar nossos dedos.  
Quando me virei para o restaurante com paredes cobertas por trepadeiras, vi Sui e Juugo esperando por mim logo na entrada. Eles formavam um casal curioso — Sui de terno e gravata, Juugo de jeans surrado e botas de operário.  
Juugo estava com as mãos nos bolsos e um enorme sorriso em seu lindo rosto. "Acho que eu deveria aplaudir. Foi mais legal que ver uma comédia romântica."

Fiquei vermelha de vergonha e me encolhi toda.  
Suigetsu abriu a porta e fez sinal para que eu entrasse. "Acho que você pode esquecer o que falei sobre Uchiha ser um cafajeste."  
"Obrigada por não me demitir", eu disse em tom de brincadeira antes que a hostess aparecesse para confirmar nossa reserva. "Ou pelo menos por não me demitir de barriga vazia."  
Juugo deu tapinha no meu ombro. "Sui não pode se dar ao luxo de perder você."  
Meu chefe puxou uma cadeira para mim e sorriu. "De que outra forma eu e Juugo receberíamos notícias sobre sua vida amorosa? Ele é viciado em novelas. Fanático por histórias de amor."  
Dei risada. "Você está brincando!"  
Juugo passou a mão pelo queixo e sorriu. "Nunca vou admitir nem uma coisa nem outra. Um homem tem direito a seus segredos."  
Apesar de ter achado graça naquilo, eu sabia que também tinha minhas verdades ocultas. E que estava chegando a hora de elas virem à tona.

Quando chegaram as cinco horas, ainda não me sentia pronta para revelar meus segredos. Estava tensa e séria quando Sasuke e eu entramos no Bentley, e minha inquietação só aumentou quando percebi que ele estava observando atentamente a expressão do meu rosto.

Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou, e eu senti vontade de chorar. Ainda estava  
me recuperando da nossa discussão, e aquela na verdade era a menor das nossas preocupações.  
Não conversamos até chegar ao apartamento. Quando entramos em sua casa, ele me guiou pela linda e luxuosa sala até o corredor que levava a seu quarto. Sobre a cama, havia um lindo vestido da cor dos olhos de Sasuke e um robe de seda longo.  
"Tirei um tempinho pra fazer umas compras antes do jantar de ontem", ele explicou.  
Minha apreensão deu uma leve trégua, amenizada por aquela demonstração de gentileza. "Obrigada."  
Ele deixou minha bolsa em uma cadeira perto da cômoda. "Queria que você ficasse à vontade. Pode usar o robe ou alguma roupa minha. Vou abrir uma garrafa de vinho e já volto. Quando quiser, podemos conversar."  
"Eu queria tomar um banho rápido antes." Desejei que fosse possível  
separar o que aconteceu no parque do que eu tinha para contar, de modo que uma coisa não se misturasse com a outra, mas não havia escolha. Cada dia que passasse seria uma nova oportunidade de Sasuke descobrir através de outra pessoa algo que precisava ser dito por mim.  
"Como quiser, meu anjo. Sinta-se em casa."

Quando desci dos saltos e fui para o banheiro, senti o peso de sua preocupação, mas minhas revelações teriam que esperar até eu conseguir me recompor. Em uma tentativa de retomar o controle, passei um bom tempo no chuveiro. Infelizmente, aquilo só me fez lembrar do banho que tomamos juntos naquela manhã. Teria sido o primeiro e último da nossa vida de casal?  
Quando senti que estava pronta, encontrei Sasuke sentado no sofá da sala. Estava com uma calça de pijama de seda preta, bem folgada e baixa nos quadris. E nada mais.

Uma pequena chama crepitava na lareira e havia uma garrafa de vinho branco mergulhada num balde de gelo em cima da mesa de centro. A luz dourada das velas ao redor era a única fonte de iluminação além da lareira.  
"Com licença", eu disse, parada na entrada do cômodo. "Estou procurando por Sasuke Uchiha, o homem que não tem o romance no seu repertório."

Ele sorriu, um tanto envergonhado, um sorriso de menino que contrastava com a sexualidade madura do seu corpo seminu. "Não vejo isso como romance. Estou só tentando agradar. Simplesmente penso em uma coisa e torço para dar certo."  
"O que me agrada é _você_." Fui até ele com o robe de seda flutuando em torno das minhas pernas. Adorei ver que ele tinha vestido uma roupa que combinava com aquela que havia comprado para mim.  
"É o que eu quero", ele disse num tom bem sério. "Estou tentando." Parei na frente dele e admirei a beleza do seu rosto e a maneira sexy como as pontas dos seus cabelos acariciavam a parte superior dos seus ombros. Percorri seus bíceps com as palmas das mãos, apertando suavemente sua musculatura rígida antes de colocar meu rosto contra seu peito.  
"Ei", ele murmurou, envolvendo-me em seus braços. "Isso é porque fui um babaca na hora do almoço? Ou por causa daquilo que você quer me contar? Fale comigo, Sakura, pra que eu possa dizer que vai ficar tudo bem."

Esfreguei o nariz no peitoral dele, sentindo seus pelos roçarem no meu rosto, sua respiração e o cheiro familiar e reconfortante de sua pele. "Acho melhor você sentar. Tenho umas coisas sobre mim pra contar. Coisas pesadas."  
Um tanto relutante, Sasuke me soltou quando me afastei dele.  
Aninhei-me no sofá, sentando sobre os calcanhares, e ele serviu duas taças de vinho antes de sentar. Inclinado na minha direção, ele apoiou um dos braços sobre o encosto do sofá e segurou a taça com a outra mão, concedendo a mim toda a sua atenção.  
"Muito bem. Lá vai." Respirei fundo antes de começar, sentindo-me tonta pelo batimento acelerado do meu coração. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que havia ficado tão nervosa e com o estômago tão embrulhado.  
"Minha mãe e meu pai não eram casados. Não sei muito bem como eles se conheceram, porque nenhum dos dois gosta de falar a respeito. Sei que a família da minha mãe tinha dinheiro. Não tanto quanto os maridos dela, mas com certeza mais que a maioria das pessoas. Ela era uma debutante. Passou por todo o ritual do vestido branco e da apresentação à sociedade. Ficar grávida era uma grande complicação para a vida dela, mas mesmo assim minha mãe não interrompeu a gravidez."  
Olhei para a minha taça de vinho. "Eu a admiro muito por isso. Houve muita pressão para que tirasse o bebê — no caso, _eu_ —, mas ela foi até o fim. Obviamente."  
Seus dedos passeavam pelos meus cabelos ainda molhados do banho. "Sorte minha." Peguei sua mão e beijei seus dedos, depois a segurei junto ao meu colo. "

Mesmo sendo novinha, ela conseguiu fisgar um milionário. Era um viúvo com um filho só dois anos mais velho que eu, então acho que todos pensaram que o casamento seria muito conveniente para ambas as partes. Ele viajava muito e quase não parava em casa. Minha mãe poderia gastar o dinheiro dele à vontade e em troca assumiria a criação do garoto."  
"Eu entendo essa necessidade de ter dinheiro, Sakura", ele murmurou. "É uma coisa que eu também tenho. O poder que ele traz. A segurança."  
Nossos olhares se encontraram. Alguma coisa se fortaleceu entre nós naquele momento de sinceridade. Isso tornou mais fácil para mim continuar a história.  
"Eu tinha dez anos quando o filho do meu padrasto me estuprou pela primeira vez..."  
A haste da taça dele se partiu em sua mão. Ele ainda teve o reflexo de apanhar o bojo caído sobre sua perna antes que o conteúdo se derramasse.  
Eu me levantei às pressas quando vi que ele fez o mesmo. "Você se cortou? Está tudo bem?"  
"Estou bem", ele disse entre os dentes. Depois foi até a cozinha e jogou a taça quebrada no lixo, acabando de estilhaçá-la. Coloquei minha taça sobre a mesa com cuidado, com as mãos trêmulas. Ouvi os armários da cozinha abrindo e fechando. Minutos depois, Sasuke voltou, trazendo um copo com uma bebida mais escura nas mãos.  
"Sente-se, Sakura."  
Olhei para ele. Estava tenso, com os olhos gelados. Ele acariciou meu rosto e falou num tom mais suave: "Sente-se... por favor".  
Minhas pernas bambas cederam, e eu me sentei na beirada do sofá, apertando bem o robe contra o corpo.  
Sasuke permaneceu de pé, dando um grande gole em sua bebida. "Você disse que essa foi a primeira vez. Houve mais quantas?"  
Respirei bem fundo, lutando para me acalmar. "Não sei. Perdi a conta."  
"Você contou para alguém? Contou para sua mãe?"  
"Não. Pelo amor de Deus, se ela soubesse, teria me tirado de lá. Mas Deidara fez de tudo para me deixar apavorada, de modo que não tocasse no assunto." Tentei engolir, mas minha garganta estava rígida, fechada, e a queimação que sentia fez com que eu me encolhesse toda. Quando voltei a falar, minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

"Teve uma época em que a coisa ficou tão feia que eu quase contei mesmo assim, mas ele percebeu. Notou que eu estava prestes a abrir a boca. Foi quando quebrou o pescoço da minha gata e deixou o cadáver na minha cama."  
"Minha nossa." Sasuke estava ofegante. "Ele não era só um tarado, era totalmente maluco. E estava molestando você... Sakura."  
"Os empregados da casa deviam saber", continuei, de cabeça baixa, olhando para minhas mãos contorcidas. Eu só queria acabar logo com aquilo e fazer as lembranças voltarem para um compartimento da minha mente no qual elas não atrapalhassem minha vida no dia a dia. "Como não disseram nada, acho que também tinham motivos pra ter medo. Eles eram adultos e não abriram a boca. Eu era uma criança. O que eu poderia fazer se os adultos não faziam nada?"  
"Como você saiu dessa?", ele perguntou com a voz rouca. "Quando isso terminou?"  
"Quando eu tinha catorze anos. Pensei que estava menstruando, mas era sangue demais. Minha mãe entrou em pânico e me levou ao pronto socorro. Tinha sido um aborto espontâneo. Durante o exame encontraram sinais de... outros traumas. Cicatrizes vaginais e anais..."  
Sasuke pôs seu copo na mesa, batendo-o com força contra a madeira.  
"Sinto muito", sussurrei, sentindo um nó no estômago. "Eu não queria entrar em detalhes, mas você precisa saber o que as pessoas podem descobrir se pesquisarem. O hospital fez uma denúncia ao conselho tutelar. Os arquivos do processo são confidenciais, mas muita gente conhece a história. Quando minha mãe se casou com o Danzou, ele fez questão de reforçar essa confidencialidade, ofereceu dinheiro em troca de acordos de sigilo... coisas do tipo. Mas você tem o direito de saber que essa coisa toda pode vir à tona e fazer você passar vergonha."  
" _Vergonha_?", ele explodiu, remoendo-se de raiva. "O que estou sentindo agora não tem nada a ver com vergonha."  
"Sasuke..."  
"Eu destruiria a carreira do repórter que escrevesse sobre isso, depois fecharia o veículo que publicasse." Ele estava furioso, mas demonstrava uma frieza glacial. "Vou encontrar o monstro que fez isso com você, Sakura, quem quer que seja ele, e fazer com que se arrependa de ter nascido."  
Estremeci inteira, porque acreditava nele. Estava estampado em seu rosto. Marcado no seu tom de voz. Na energia que ele exalava e na sua determinação absoluta. Ele não era um moreno perigoso só por causa do visual. Sasuke era um homem que conseguia o que queria. A qualquer preço.  
Eu me levantei. "Não vale a pena gastar tempo e esforço com ele."  
"Por _você_ , vale. E muito. O que for preciso."  
Cheguei mais perto da lareira e senti o calor do fogo. "E tem também o rastro deixado pelo dinheiro. Os policiais e os jornalistas sempre vão atrás do dinheiro. Alguém pode se perguntar por que minha mãe saiu do primeiro casamento com dois milhões de dólares e sua filha de outro relacionamento saiu com cinco."  
Não precisei nem olhar para ele para saber que estava paralisado.  
"Obviamente", continuei, "essa quantia deve ser muito maior hoje em dia. Não sei nem quero saber o total, mas quem administra esse dinheiro é Danzou, e todo mundo sabe que ele tem o toque de Midas. Portando, se alguma vez você desconfiou que eu poderia estar atrás do seu dinheiro..."  
"Pode parar por aí."  
Eu me virei para encará-lo. Vi seu rosto, seus olhos. Vi que estava horrorizado, e que sentia pena de mim. Mas foi o que _não vi_ que mais me magoou.  
Meu maior pesadelo tinha se materializado. O que eu mais temia é que meu passado tivesse um impacto negativo na atração que ele sentia por mim. Eu havia dito para Sai que Sasuke poderia querer ficar comigo pelos motivos errados. Que ele poderia ficar ao meu lado, mas mesmo assim — para todos os efeitos — seria como se eu o tivesse perdido.  
Era exatamente o que parecia ter acontecido

 ** _È provável que eu poste o próximo apenas dia 1º Junho, desculpe por isso, mas acredito que não terá como ser antes, farei o possível, prometo._**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo._**

 ** _Beijos_**


	12. Controle

_**All Yours**_

 **-X-**

 **12 –** **"Preciso saber que perder o controle não significa perder você também."**

 **Adaptado Por Ana2Uzumaki**

Apertei ainda mais o laço do meu robe. "Vou me trocar e já estou indo."  
"Quê?" Sasuke pareceu despertar. "Indo aonde?"  
"Pra casa", eu disse, sentindo-me exausta. "Acho que você precisa de tempo pra digerir tudo isso."  
Ele cruzou os braços. "Podemos fazer isso juntos."  
"Acho que não." Eu estava quase chorando. A tristeza era maior que a vergonha e a decepção. "Não enquanto você continuar me olhando como se tivesse pena de mim."  
"Não tenho sangue de barata, Sakura. Só não sendo humano para não se comover com essa história."  
Os sentimentos que vinham se acumulando desde a hora do almoço extravasaram na forma de uma dor aguda no meu peito e uma onda de raiva e sinceridade. "Não quero que você sinta pena de mim."  
Ele passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos. "Você quer o que então, porra?"  
"Você! Eu quero você."  
"Isso você já tem. Quantas vezes preciso dizer?"  
"As palavras não significam merda nenhuma sem uma atitude pra comprovar o que elas dizem. Desde que nos conhecemos, você sente tesão por mim. Não conseguia nem me olhar sem mostrar claramente que queria acabar na cama comigo. E eu não estou vendo isso agora, Sasuke." Meus olhos faiscavam. "Esse olhar... morreu."  
"Você não pode estar falando sério." Ele me encarou como se eu tivesse dito o maior dos absurdos.  
"Acho que você não entende o que seu desejo faz comigo." Cruzei os braços, cobrindo meus seios. Estava me sentindo nua, e não no bom sentido. "Faz com que eu me sinta linda, poderosa e cheia de energia. Eu... não consigo nem pensar em continuar com você se esse desejo não existir mais."  
"Sakura, eu..." Sua voz foi desaparecendo até silenciar. Sua expressão era carrancuda, distante. Ele estava com as mãos fechadas pendendo dos dois lados do corpo.  
Afrouxei o laço do meu robe e fiquei totalmente nua. "Olhe pra mim, Sasuke. Pro meu corpo. É o mesmo corpo que você não queria largar ontem à noite. O mesmo corpo que você estava tão desesperado para  
possuir que me levou para aquele maldito quarto de hotel. Se não o quiser mais... se não conseguir mais se excitar olhando pra ele..."  
"Isto é excitação suficiente pra você?" Ele desamarrou o cordão da calça e exibiu sua intensa e pulsante ereção.  
Avançamos um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Nossas bocas se encontraram quando ele me levantou para que eu envolvesse seus quadris com minhas pernas. Ele cambaleou até o sofá e se jogou sobre ele, usando uma das mãos para absorver o peso combinado dos nossos corpos.  
Abri bem minhas pernas, soluçando e quase sem fôlego, quando ele se ajoelhou no chão e começou a me lamber. Foi um gesto um tanto bruto e impaciente, sem a finesse habitual, e eu estava adorando. Gostei ainda mais quando ele se ergueu e meteu em mim sem cerimônia. Eu já estava toda molhada, e aquela sensação me fez expirar com força, então senti seu polegar no meu clitóris, em movimentos circulares que faziam meus quadris se remexerem sem parar.  
"Isso", gemi, arranhando com força suas costas. Aquela frieza toda havia sumido. Ele tinha voltado a ser fogo puro. "Me fode, Sasuke. Me fode com força."  
" _Sakura._ " Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua e agarrou meu cabelo, mantendo-me imóvel enquanto investia contra mim de novo e de novo, entrando cada vez mais fundo. Ele afastou o encosto de braço com o pé  
e veio sobre mim com toda a vontade, perseguindo seu orgasmo de maneira obstinada e feroz. "Minha... minha... minha..."  
As pancadas ritmadas das suas bolas contra a curvatura da minha bunda e a veemência do seu mantra possessivo me deixaram cheia de tesão. Sentia um novo estímulo no meu corpo a cada pontada de dor.  
Sentia meu sexo ficar cada vez mais apertado conforme a excitação crescia.  
Com um grunhido longo e gutural, ele começou a gozar, estremecendo dos pés à cabeça à medida que se esvaziava dentro de mim.  
Eu o agarrei quando ele chegou ao clímax, acariciando suas costas, beijando seus ombros.  
"Espere aí", ele disse asperamente, posicionando suas mãos por baixo de mim e me apertando contra ele.  
Sasuke me levantou e depois me pôs em cima dele. Eu estava lubrificada pelo orgasmo dele, o que facilitou a tarefa de trazê-lo de volta para dentro de mim.  
Ele afastou os cabelos que cobriam meu rosto com a mão, depois limpou minhas lágrimas de alívio. "Estou sempre pronto para você, sempre com tesão. Estou sempre morrendo de vontade. Se alguma coisa pudesse mudar isso, já teria sido feita antes de chegarmos a este ponto. Entendeu?"  
Agarrei seus pulsos com as mãos. "Sim."  
"Agora mostre que _você_ ainda me quer." Seu rosto estava vermelho e suado, e os olhos, inebriados e turbulentos. "Preciso saber que perder o controle não significa perder você também."  
Tirei suas mãos do meu rosto e as levei aos meus seios. Quando ele os agarrou, lancei os braços nos seus ombros e comecei a remexer os quadris. Ele estava semiereto, mas logo endureceu quando comecei a  
rebolar. Seus dedos nos meus mamilos, apertando e fazendo movimentos circulares, provocaram ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo, um estímulo suave que chegava até as profundezas do meu ser. Quando ele me puxou mais para perto e abocanhou um dos meus peitos, gritei bem alto, ficando toda acesa e querendo mais.  
Flexionei as coxas e me ergui no sofá. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar na sensação que ele produziu ao sair de dentro de mim; depois mordi o lábio ao senti-lo entrar novamente.  
"Isso mesmo", ele murmurou, lambendo meus seios até chegar ao outro mamilo, passando suavemente a língua pela pontinha dura e hipersensível. "Goza pra mim. Quero que você goze cavalgando meu pau."  
Mexendo os quadris, desfrutei da sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo dentro de mim por inteiro. Sem pudor e sem remorso, entrei em uma espécie de frenesi me movimentando sobre seu pênis, ajustando a angulação do movimento para que sua ponta grossa se esfregasse exatamente onde eu precisava.  
"Sasuke", sussurrei. "Ai, assim... que delícia..."  
"Você é tão linda." Ele agarrou minha nuca com uma das mãos e minha cintura com a outra, arqueando os quadris para entrar ainda mais fundo. "Tão sexy. Vou gozar pra você de novo. É isso que você faz  
comigo, Sakura. Eu nunca me canso."  
Estremeci ao sentir que meu corpo todo se enrijecia, assim como a gostosa tensão que surgiu a partir dos movimentos ritmados. Estava ofegante e quase fora de mim, remexendo os quadris sem parar. Levei a  
mão até o meio das pernas e massageei o clitóris com os dedos, ansiosa pelo momento de chegar ao clímax.  
Ele respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá. Era possível ver suas veias saltando no pescoço esticado. "Você está prontinha pra gozar. Sua boceta está toda quentinha e apertadinha, toda  
gulosa."  
Suas palavras e sua voz eram o que faltava. Gritei bem alto quando fui atingida pela primeira onda de tremor, depois senti o orgasmo se espalhar pelo meu corpo, sentindo meu sexo pulsar em torno da sólida ereção de Sasuke.  
Com os dentes rangendo audivelmente, ele se manteve firme até as contrações diminuírem; depois ergueu meus quadris e me penetrou com força. Na terceira estocada profunda, ele urrou meu nome e soltou seu  
jorro quente, exterminando meus últimos medos e questionamentos.  
Não sei quanto tempo ficamos no sofá daquele jeito, grudados um no outro, com minha cabeça apoiada no seu ombro e suas mãos acariciando a curvatura das minhas costas.  
Sasuke beijou minha cabeça e pediu: "Fique aqui".  
"Vou ficar."  
Ele me abraçou. "Você é tão corajosa, Sakura. Tão forte e sincera. Você é um milagre. Meu milagre."  
"Um milagre da terapia moderna, talvez", ironizei, passeando com os dedos por seus luxuriosos cabelos. "E, mesmo assim, fiquei perturbada demais durante um bom tempo, e ainda existem alguns gatilhos que não  
sei se consigo encarar."  
"Minha nossa. A maneira como cheguei até você no começo...poderia ter arruinado tudo antes mesmo de começar. E aquilo lá no evento..." Ele se encolheu todo e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. "Sakura, não deixe que eu estrague tudo. Não permita que eu afaste você de mim."  
Levantei a cabeça em busca de seu rosto. Estava insuportavelmente lindo. Às vezes era difícil olhar para ele. "Você não pode ficar repensando tudo o que já fez ou falou pra mim por causa de Deidara. Isso só vai nos afastar. Vai acabar com a gente."  
"Não me diga uma coisa dessas. Nem pense nisso."  
Com os polegares, atenuei a expressão fechada de sua testa franzida.  
"Eu não devia ter contado. Seria melhor se você não soubesse."  
Ele pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos. "Preciso saber de tudo, conhecer você nos mínimos detalhes, por dentro e por fora."  
"Uma mulher precisa ter seus segredos", provoquei.  
"Comigo você não vai ter nenhum." Ele me agarrou pelos cabelos e passou um dos braços pelos meus quadris, apertando-me, lembrando me — como se fosse possível esquecer — de que ele ainda estava dentro de mim. "E eu vou possuir você, Sakura. E vai ser justo, porque você já me possuiu."  
"E o que vamos fazer a respeito de seus segredos, Sasuke?"  
Seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara inexpressiva, com uma naturalidade tão grande que dava para perceber que aquilo era parte da natureza dele. "Recomecei do zero quando conheci você. Tudo o que eu  
pensava que era, tudo o que eu achava que precisava..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estamos descobrindo juntos quem eu sou. Você é a única pessoa que me conhece."  
Mas eu não o conhecia. Não de verdade. Estava descobrindo as coisas aos poucos, passo a passo, mas em muitos aspectos ele era um mistério para mim.  
"Sakura... Se você me disser exatamente o que quer..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Posso melhorar se você me der uma chance. Só não... não desista de mim."  
 _Jesus_. Como era fácil para ele me deixar com o coração na mão.  
Algumas palavras, um olhar de desespero e eu já estava entregue.  
Acariciei seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus ombros. Ele era traumatizado como eu, mas o motivo ainda era desconhecido para mim. "Preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim, Sasuke."  
"Qualquer coisa. É só pedir."  
"Preciso que você me conte alguma coisa sobre você todos os dias. Alguma coisa pessoal, por mais insignificante que pareça. Preciso que você me prometa isso."  
Sasuke me olhou desconfiado. "Pode ser o que eu quiser?"  
Concordei com a cabeça. Eu não me sentia muito segura fazendo aquilo, e não sabia ao certo o que queria extrair dele.  
Ele bufou. "Certo."  
Eu o beijei bem de levinho em sinal de agradecimento.  
Roçando o nariz contra o meu, Sasuke perguntou: "Vamos sair pra jantar ou quer pedir alguma coisa?"  
"Tem certeza de que é uma boa sairmos juntos?"  
"Quero mostrar pra todo mundo que você é minha namorada."  
Não havia como recusar um convite daquele — não sabendo o avanço que aquilo representava para ele. Para nós dois, na verdade, já que nossa última saída como um casal havia sido um desastre. "Parece uma ideia bem romântica. E irresistível."  
Seu sorriso de alegria foi minha recompensa, além do banho que tomamos juntos. Eu adorava aquele momento íntimo de lavar seu corpo, assim como adorava sentir suas mãos deslizando sobre o meu. Quando  
peguei sua mão e a pus entre as minhas pernas, incentivando-o a enfiar os dedos em mim, vi o tão familiar e bem-vindo tesão no seu olhar quando ele sentiu o que havia deixado lá dentro.  
Ele me beijou e murmurou: "Minha".  
Isso me incentivou a pegar seu pau com as duas mãos e sussurrar eu mesma um pronome possessivo.  
Já no quarto, posicionei meu novo vestido na frente do corpo.  
"Foi você que escolheu, Sasuke?"  
"Fui eu, sim. Gostou?"  
"É lindo." Abri um sorriso. "Minha mãe falou que você tem muito bom gosto... a não ser pela preferência por Loiras."  
Ele olhou para mim e logo depois desapareceu em seu closet gigantesco. "Que Loiras?"  
"Ah, é assim que se fala."  
"Abra a gaveta da direita, a de cima", ele gritou lá de dentro.  
Ele estava só querendo desviar a atenção de todas as Loiras com quem tinha sido fotografado — inclusive Ino?  
Deixei o vestido na cama e abri a gaveta. Lá dentro havia dezenas de conjuntos de lingerie Carine Gilson, todos do meu tamanho, em uma enorme variedade de cores, além de cintas-ligas e meias de seda, tudo  
ainda na embalagem.  
Olhei para Sasuke quando ele reapareceu segurando as roupas que ia vestir. "Então eu tenho um gaveta?"  
"Três na cômoda e duas no banheiro."  
"Sasuke." Eu sorri. "Abrir espaço na gaveta da cômoda é uma coisa que só se faz depois de alguns meses."  
"Como é que eu ia saber?" Ele estendeu suas roupas sobre a cama. "Você já morou com outro homem além de Sai?"  
Eu o fuzilei com o olhar. "Ter uma gaveta não é a mesma coisa que morar com alguém."  
"Isso não responde à minha pergunta." Ele andou na minha direção, tirou-me gentilmente do caminho e pegou uma cueca.  
Pressentindo mais uma de suas mudanças de humor, respondi antes que ele emburrasse. "Não, nunca morei com nenhum outro homem."  
Abaixando um pouco, Sasuke deu um beijo repentino na minha testa antes de voltar a se vestir. Ele parou no pé da cama, de costas para mim. "Quero que nosso relacionamento seja o mais marcante da sua vida."  
"Já é. De longe." Apertei a toalha contra o peito. "Chega a ser estranho, até. Nosso relacionamento virou uma coisa importante muito rápido. Talvez rápido demais. Fico o tempo todo me perguntando se não é bom demais pra ser verdade."  
Ele se virou e me encarou. "Talvez seja. E, se for, nós merecemos."  
Fui até ele e me joguei em seus braços. Era ali que eu desejava poder ficar para sempre.  
Ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça. "Não consigo suportar a ideia de que você queira que isto acabe. É o que você está fazendo, não? Pelo menos é o que parece."  
"Desculpe."  
"Precisamos fazer com que você deixe de se sentir insegura." Ele passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos. "Como podemos fazer isso?"  
Hesitei por um momento, mas acabei dizendo o que queria. "Você faria terapia comigo?"  
Seus dedos pararam de se mover. Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, respirando profundamente.  
"Pelo menos pense a respeito", sugeri. "Ou procure se informar melhor, saber como funciona."  
"Estou me saindo tão mal assim? Na nossa relação? Só estou dando bola fora mesmo?"  
Eu me afastei um pouco, para poder olhar para ele. "Não, Sasuke. Você é perfeito. Pelo menos pra mim. Sou louca por você. Acho que você é..."  
Ele me beijou. "Tudo bem. Eu vou."  
Naquele momento, senti que o amava. Loucamente.

E no momento seguinte. E durante toda a programação naquela noite, um jantar íntimo e maravilhoso no Masa. Só havia três mesas ocupadas no restaurante, e Sasuke foi cumprimentado pelo nome ao chegar. A comida estava divina, e o vinho era tão caro que, se eu parasse para pensar a respeito, teria até vergonha de beber. Sasuke era perigosamente carismático; seu charme era natural e sedutor.  
Eu estava de ótimo humor, sentindo-me linda no vestido que ele havia escolhido para mim. Sasuke já sabia o que eu tinha de pior a revelar, e ainda estava comigo.  
Seus dedos acariciavam meus ombros... desenhavam círculos na minha nuca... desciam pelas minhas costas. Ele beijou minha têmpora e roçou a minha orelha com o nariz, tocando levemente minha pele sensível com a língua. Meu corpo inteiro vibrou em reação à sua presença. Meu desejo por ele era tão forte que até doía.  
"Como você conheceu Sai?", ele perguntou enquanto dava um gole no seu vinho.  
"Terapia de grupo", segurei a mão dele para conter sua escalada pela minha perna, sorrindo diante da malícia que vi em seus olhos. "Meu pai é policial e ouviu falar de um terapeuta que fazia milagres com adolescentes rebeldes, e eu era uma. Sai se tratava com o doutor Travis também."  
"Fazia milagres, é?" Sasuke sorriu.  
"O doutor Travis é um terapeuta bem diferente de qualquer outro que conheci. Seu consultório fica num ginásio de esportes que ele adaptou para sua prática. Ele tem uma política de portas abertas com 'sua  
garotada', e circular por ali era muito mais eficaz que deitar num divã. Além disso, com ele não tinha conversa fiada. E ele exigia que a sinceridade fosse uma via de duas mãos, caso contrário ficava furioso.  
Isso eu sempre gostei nele, o fato de se importar com os pacientes a ponto de se alterar."  
"Você decidiu estudar na SDSU porque seu pai mora no sul da Califórnia?"  
Abri um sorriso irônico ao ouvir outra revelação de que ele tinha mais informações do que eu havia revelado. "Você pesquisou muita coisa sobre mim?"  
"Tudo o que fui capaz de descobrir."  
"E eu vou gostar de saber até que ponto você chegou?"  
Ele levou minha mão até sua boca e a beijou. "Provavelmente não."  
Balancei a cabeça, aflita. "Sim, foi por isso que fui estudar na SDSU. Eu não tive a chance de conviver com meu pai quando era menina. Além disso, minha mãe estava me sufocando."  
"E você nunca conversou com seu pai sobre o que aconteceu?"  
"Não." Girei a haste da taça de vinho entre os dedos. "Ele sabia que eu era uma menina revoltada e insegura, com problemas de autoestima, mas nunca soube sobre Deidara."  
"Por que não?"  
"Por que nada vai mudar o que aconteceu. Deidara foi punido nos termos da lei. O pai dele pagou uma indenização altíssima pra reparar os danos que ele causou. A justiça foi feita."  
"Discordo", Sasuke falou num tom de voz gelado.  
"O que mais você queria?"  
Ele deu um grande gole antes de responder. "Algo inapropriado para falar durante o jantar."  
"Ah." Aquele comentário sinistro, combinado com seu olhar implacável, fez com que minha atenção se voltasse para a comida no prato. Não havia cardápio no Masa, apenas _omakase_ , o que significava  
que cada porção era uma deliciosa surpresa, e a falta de movimento naquela noite fez com que sentíssemos que o lugar era só nosso. Depois de um instante de silêncio, ele disse: "Adoro ver você comer".  
Olhei para ele. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"  
"Você come com gosto. E seus gemidinhos me deixam com tesão."  
Acertei o ombro dele com o meu. "Pelo que você me falou antes, está sempre com tesão."  
"Culpa sua", ele sorriu, o que me fez sorrir também.  
Sasuke comeu com ainda mais disposição que eu e nem se preocupou em examinar a conta astronômica.  
Antes de sairmos, ele pôs seu paletó sobre meus ombros e disse: "Vamos à sua academia amanhã".  
Eu o encarei. "A sua é melhor."  
"Claro que é. Mas posso ir aonde você quiser."  
"De preferência um lugar que não tenha instrutores prestativos chamados Lee?", perguntei num tom inocente.  
Ele me olhou com uma expressão de surpresa e um leve sorriso sarcástico. "Cuidado, meu anjo. Se continuar tirando sarro da minha possessividade, vai ter retaliação."  
Dessa vez, ele não ameaçou me bater. Sasuke teria percebido que misturar dor com sexo era uma questão delicadíssima para mim? Algo que me transportava para um estado mental do qual eu queria distância?  
No caminho de volta, aninhei-me junto a ele no banco traseiro do Bentley, com as pernas apoiadas sobre suas coxas e a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Fiquei pensando na maneira como a violência de Deidara havia  
afetado minha vida — minha vida sexual em particular.  
Quantos desses fantasmas Sasuke e eu conseguiríamos exorcizar?  
Pelo arsenal de apetrechos que havia na gaveta de seu quarto de hotel, estava claro que ele era muito mais experiente e ousado que eu em termos sexuais. E o prazer que extraí de sua ferocidade na nossa transa  
no sofá era uma prova de que ele podia fazer coisas comigo que ninguém mais seria capaz.  
"Confio em você", sussurrei.  
Ele me envolveu com força em seu abraço. E, com os lábios encostados nos meus cabelos, murmurou: "Nós fazemos bem um pro outro, Sakura".  
Foi com essas palavras na minha mente que adormeci em seus braços mais tarde naquela noite.

"Não faça isso... Não. Não faça isso... Por favor." Os gritos de Sasuke me fizeram pular da cama, com o coração disparado. Tive que me esforçar para recobrar o fôlego, observando com os olhos arregalados o homem que se contorcia ao meu lado.  
Ele rosnava com um animal feroz, com as mãos fechadas, chutando sem parar. Eu me afastei, com medo de que ele me acertasse acidentalmente enquanto dormia.  
"Saia de perto de mim!", ele disse, ofegante.  
"Sasuke! Acorde."  
"Saia... saia..." Ele arqueou os quadris e soltou um gemido de dor.  
Ficou nessa posição, com os dentes cerrados e as costas arqueadas como se a cama abaixo de si estivesse em chamas. Então desabou, fazendo o colchão ceder sob seu peso.  
"Sasuke." Tateei em busca do abajur do criado-mudo, com a garganta queimando. Não conseguia chegar até ele. Tive que me livrar das cobertas emaranhadas para chegar mais perto. Ele gemia agoniado, contorcia-se com tanta violência que a cama inteira tremia. Alcancei o abajur e o quarto se iluminou. Eu me virei para ele...  
E o encontrei se masturbando com uma violência atordoante.  
A mão que segurava seu membro estava pálida de tanto fazer força, e se movia para cima e para baixo de maneira brutal. Seu lindo rosto estava deformado pela dor e pelo martírio.  
Temendo pela sua segurança, sacudi seus ombros com as duas mãos.  
"Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus. _Acorde!_ ".  
Meu grito interrompeu o pesadelo. Seus olhos se abriram e ele se sentou, olhando freneticamente ao redor.  
"Quê?", ele perguntou sem fôlego, com o peito ofegante. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, principalmente as bochechas e os lábios. "O que foi?"  
"Minha nossa." Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e levantei, vestindo o robe preto que havia deixado no pé da cama.  
 _O que se passava na cabeça dele? Que espécie de impulso sexual era capaz de produzir sonhos tão violentos?_  
"Você estava tendo um pesadelo", disse com a voz trêmula. "Quase me matou de susto."  
"Sakura." Ele olhou para baixo e, ao notar sua ereção, ficou ainda mais vermelho, dessa vez de vergonha.  
Eu o observava à distância, de perto da janela, fechando o robe com um puxão. "Você estava sonhando com o quê?"  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça e abaixou-a, humilhado. Eu nunca o havia visto em uma posição tão vulnerável. Era como se outra pessoa estivesse ocupando seu corpo. "Não sei."  
"Mentira. Tem alguma coisa aí, corroendo você por dentro. O que é?"  
Ele se recompôs visivelmente quando sua mente conseguiu espantar de vez o sono. "Foi só um sonho, Sakura. Todo mundo sonha."  
Olhei bem para ele, magoada por estar sendo tratada daquela maneira, como se fosse uma imbecil.

"Não me venha com essa." Ele corrigiu a postura e cobriu as pernas com o lençol.

"Por que você está brava?"  
"Porque você está mentindo."  
Ele inspirou profundamente; depois soltou o ar numa bufada. "Desculpe por ter acordado você."  
Apertei o espaço entre meus olhos, sentindo uma forte pontada de dor de cabeça se espalhar. Meus olhos ardiam de vontade de chorar por ele, de chorar por causa do martírio que ele estava enfrentando. De chorar por nós, porque, caso ele não se abrisse, nossa relação não teria futuro.  
"Vou perguntar de novo, Sasuke: com o que você estava sonhando?"  
"Não lembro." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pôs as pernas para fora da cama. "Estou com um negócio na cabeça que está atrapalhando meu sono. Vou trabalhar um pouco no escritório. Volte pra cama e durma mais um pouco."  
"Essa pergunta tinha mais de uma resposta certa, Sasuke. 'Vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã' seria uma delas. 'Vamos deixar pra falar disso no fim de semana' seria outra. Até um 'Não estou pronto para conversar sobre isso' seria aceitável. Mas você tem a cara de pau de fingir que não sabe do que estou falando e de me tratar como uma imbecil."  
"Meu anjo..."  
"Nem comece." Pus as mãos na cintura. "Você acha que foi fácil contar a você sobre meu passado? Acha que foi tranquilo me abrir daquele jeito e pôr tanta sujeira pra fora? Teria sido mais fácil abrir mão de _você_ e namorar alguém menos famoso. Corri esse risco porque quero ficar com você. Um dia, quem sabe, você queira fazer o mesmo."  
Saí do quarto.  
"Sakura! Que droga, Sakura, volte aqui. Qual é a sua?"  
Comecei a andar mais depressa. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo: o nó no estômago que se espalhava como um câncer, a raiva incontrolável e a necessidade de ficar a sós para tentar arrumar forças para empurrar as lembranças ruins de volta para o canto escuro de onde saíram.  
Isso não era desculpa para mentir ou fingir que não estava acontecendo nada.  
Peguei a bolsa na cadeira em que havia deixado antes de sair para jantar, fui embora às pressas pela porta da frente e logo entrei no elevador. A porta ainda estava se fechando quando o vi chegar à sala.  
Sua nudez o impediria de ir atrás de mim, e o olhar em seu rosto me impedia de ficar ali. Ele estava usando sua máscara de novo, a expressão impassível que mantinha o resto do mundo à distância.  
Tremendo, segurei-me no apoio de bronze para não cair. Estava dividida entre minha preocupação com ele, que me induzia a ficar, e meu conhecimento adquirido a duras penas de que não seria capaz de conviver com o modo como ele lidava com seus traumas. O caminho da superação para mim foi o das verdades dolorosas, e não o das negações e mentiras.  
Limpei as lágrimas e, ao passar pelo terceiro andar, respirei fundo e tentei me recompor antes de a porta se abrir e eu chegar ao saguão do edifício.  
O porteiro chamou um táxi para mim demonstrando um profissionalismo exemplar, como se eu estivesse vestida para ir ao trabalho, e não descalça e usando apenas um robe de seda. Eu o agradeci com toda a sinceridade.  
Senti tamanha gratidão pelo taxista por ter me levado bem depressa para casa que lhe dei uma bela gorjeta e nem me importei com os olhares furtivos do porteiro e do rapaz da recepção. Não me importei nem com o olhar da loira escultural que saiu do elevador quando eu entrei — pelo menos não até sentir o cheiro do perfume de Sai e me dar conta de que a camiseta que ela estava usando era dele.  
Ela lançou um olhar irônico para a minha quase nudez. "Bonito robe."  
"Bonita camiseta."  
Ela foi embora com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
Quando cheguei ao meu andar, encontrei Sai parado na porta de entrada, vestindo apenas um robe também.  
Ele endireitou a postura e abriu os braços para mim. "Vem cá, gata."  
Fui bem depressa até ele e ganhei um abraço apertado com cheiro de perfume de mulher e sexo selvagem. "Quem é aquela menina que acabou de sair daqui?"  
"Outra modelo. Não esquente a cabeça com ela." Ele me levou para dentro e trancou a porta. "Uchiha ligou. Disse que você estava vindo pra casa e que suas chaves estavam com ele. Queria que eu estivesse acordado pra receber você. Não sei se faz diferença, mas ele parecia estar muito chateado e ansioso. Quer conversar a respeito?"  
Deixei minha bolsa no balcão e entrei na cozinha. "Ele teve outro pesadelo. Um ainda pior. Quando perguntei sobre o que tinha sido, ele mentiu, depois começou a agir como se a maluca fosse eu."  
"Ah, o comportamento clássico." O telefone começou a tocar. Tirei o fone da base e desliguei a campainha, e Sai fez o mesmo com o do balcão. Depois tirei o celular da bolsa, ignorei os alertas de ligações perdidas e mandei uma mensagem para Sasuke: _Estou em casa. Espero que consiga voltar a dormir_.  
Desliguei o telefone e joguei de volta na bolsa; depois fui até a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de água. "O problema mesmo é que contei todos os meus podres pra ele esta noite."  
Sai fez uma expressão de surpresa. "Então você conseguiu. Como ele reagiu?"

"Melhor do que eu esperava. É melhor Deidara torcer pra eles nunca se cruzarem." Terminei de beber a água. "E Sasuke concordou em fazer terapia de casal, como sugeriu. Pensei que estivéssemos progredindo. Talvez até estivéssemos, mas aí voltamos lá pra trás."  
"Mas você parece estar bem." Ele se inclinou sobre o balcão. "Não está chorando. Parece tranquila. Preciso me preocupar com alguma coisa?"  
Esfreguei a barriga em uma tentativa de espantar o friozinho instalado ali. "Não, vou ficar bem. É que... eu queria que as coisas dessem certo entre nós dois. Quero muito ficar com ele, mas mentir sobre coisas assim tão sérias é uma coisa que não consigo aceitar."  
Minha nossa. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar a possibilidade de que não pudéssemos superar essa dificuldade. Já estava toda ansiosa. A necessidade de ficar com Sasuke fazia meu sangue ferver.  
"Você é osso duro de roer, gata. Estou orgulhoso." Ele veio até mim, pegou-me pelo braço e apagou a luz da cozinha. "Agora vamos dormir e começar um novo dia quando amanhecer."  
"Pensei que as coisas estivessem indo bem com Kiba."  
Ele abriu um sorriso lindo. "Querida, acho que estou apaixonado."  
"Por quem?" Encostei o rosto em seu ombro. "Por Kiba ou pela loira?"  
"Por Kiba, bobinha. A loira foi só pelo exercício."  
Eu tinha muita coisa a dizer a respeito, mas não era hora de examinar a tendência de Sai a sabotar a própria felicidade. E manter o foco na sua boa relação com Kiba talvez fosse a melhor abordagem nesse caso.  
"Então você finalmente se apaixonou por um cara legal. A gente deveria sair pra comemorar."  
"Ei, essa fala é minha."

Vocês devem querer me matar pela demora, e eu realmente sinto muito, aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida... mas prometo que não vou desistir dessa fic!

Vou tentar voltar logo, mas não prometo que será tipo


End file.
